Merry Go Round
by facadephazzad
Summary: Hotaru was not prepared for it... but it was Ruka's chance to get back for all blackmailing Hotaru did. But were they actually prepared to live in one house and face the unfolding of their confusing past? My first fic!
1. Chapter 1: Es muss sein, es muss sein

Guys! This is my FIRST EVER fanfic so please be a little bit nice to me (laughs nervously). I'm starting with an H&R fic because I just like this pairing so much!

Me: Anyway, Kokoroyomi would have a special participation in this story.

Mikan: Hey! Could I also participate in it? Please? Please? Puh-leezzeee? _– puppy eyes –_

Natsume: Shut up, you idiot! You couldn't participate!

Mikan: Hmpf! I'm not talking to you pervert! And why not!

Yuu:Because she's trying to get Ruka and Hotaru together!

Koko: Yeah, and so that Natsume and Ruka wouldn't be rivals for your affection Mi… _- suddenly Koko's collar was on fire-_ WAAHHH! Natsume forgive me!

Natsume: Then stop reading my mind, will ya! _– still holding a ball of flam on his palm –_

Koko: Okay! Okay! _– and the fire disappeared -_

Mikan: Natsume don't do that, you're mean! So what were you saying Koko?

All present sweat dropped

Me: _-laughs tensely-_ Why don't we just continue with the fic?

Yuu: Façade doesn't own Gakuen Alice

Koko: Yeah, even though she's plotting how to make it her own.

Me: _- gagged Koko & hisses-_ Shut up will ya? "Ahehe, now with the story…."

* * *

**Fast Facts:**

Hotaru and Ruka would be 23 years old in this story.

Rating may change depending on how my ideas would flow

* * *

**Chapter One: Es muss sein, es muss sein**

A peaceful morning for that subdivision was broken by a screeching sound of a car suddenly braking, causing the birds to squawk with fright of being squashed.

Hotaru stared outside her car blinking for several moments. She heaved heavily as if her lungs were carrying the whole weight of the Earth.

Feeling agitated she rested her forehead on the steering wheel and then tried to bury her face on it.

"_You do know that it's actually your fault in the first place"_ someone spoke.

Hotaru would have taken out her Baka gun and mercilessly shot Kokoroyomi if she didn't know that the voice actually came within her. She then started to lightly pound her head continuously on the center of the steering wheel.(1)

"_And that wouldn't help."_

"Shut up. You don't have to remind me…" Hotaru said icily to no one.

"_Hey, chill out. I was just trying to help you, you know."_

Silence…

"_Mannnn… you're one heck of a lady. Just think…"_

"I said shut up!"

And as if on cue, Hotaru harshly opened the door and slammed it shut. She thought that by doing that she could escape the annoying voice.

She then briskly went at the back of the car and took her things out, again breaking the silence in the neighborhood by slamming the trunk's cover.

Carelessly dropping her luggage on the asphalted sidewalk she stared at the house in front where she would be staying for a month.

She actually praised herself for successfully making her look the usually cool and indifferent Hotaru. Although in truth, she was really in an irate mood.

She was not behaving normally and it's causing her to get more pissed. Even Kokoroyomi would not dare read to her mind at this moment.

_( Koko: -cough, cough – There's no way I'm gonna use my Alice right now, uh uh – shakes his head- )_

However, she couldn't stop closing her eyes as if praying that she was just having a bad dream and that she would wake up in any minute. She actually believed it would work until she opened her eyes and she was still right there.

"_I think the place's not that bad…"_

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Hotaru mentally scolding her own mind.

Silence.

"Good… that should keep you in place"

She then went back to observing the area around her. Actually it was a very beautiful sub-rural village that lifestyle networks and magazines frequently visit and advertise. Even the aura was very comfortable and welcoming. She would have loved the place if only she came there for a different reason.

"_At least you're now aware that you sucked in some things, right?" (2)_

Hotaru sighed roughly and mumbled with her usual monotone voice, "What a nightmare…"

* * *

I smiled to myself as I heard a noise made by a friction between rubber and cement outside. Curioused, I switched off the television and lazily walked over the tinted window to see who caused such a racket.

My lips curved upward causing me to actually smirk. I knew that the culprit was Hotaru, I just wanted to see her face when she comprehends the reality of all this.

The first image I saw was her looking really annoyed while getting out of her expensive car.The car was one of Hotaru's inventions that looks like a running lynx.

I thought that it was a good thing my windows were artfully tinted on the outside. She would have done something drastic if ever she saw the sneer that looks so similar with Natsume's.

But then again that thought was forgotten when I remember the reason of her standing in front of my house.

I chuckled slightly pitying the poor vehicle receive its owner's wrath as I continued to watch her behind the glass window. My smirk changed into an impish grin when I saw her appear so restless.

It's not everyday that one gets to see Imai looking disconcerted, away from her usually cold and composed self. And I am enjoying the fact that I lived to that moment.

I walked away from the window and headed for the door.

'_This would be one interesting month for me…" _I mused trying my best to suppress laughter as I readied myself to welcome her.

Again, I grinned… Who would have actually thought that the day would come when Hotaru Imai, yes the girl who notoriously blackmailed me for most of my school life, would be my maid?

No, you don't have any problems with your eyesight. Yes, Hotaru would be my house maid and I, Ruka Nogi would be her employer.

How interesting could that be? …. I'd say, _"Very much…"_

* * *

Sumire: Hotaru, a maid! _– rolls over the floor laughing –_ I would like to see that! 

Koko: Uh Sumire, you should…

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Koko: … stop…

Sumire: Hey what was that for! _– cat and dog stance –_

Hotaru: If you so much laugh at me again… _- evil glare-_

Sumire:_ -whimpers and went to hide at the back of Mikan-_

Mikan: Hotaru! That was mean! You don't need to do that!

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (Yep, you all know who the next victim was, bwahahah )

Ruka: You shouldn't hurt people you know… _(Sumire and Mikan both nods at the background)_

Hotaru: _-shoved a picture to Ruka's face, it was another embarrassing picture of him_- Be quiet or I'll sell them

Ruka: _-sighed-_

Me: Awww, don't worry Ruka you'll be able to get back to Hotaru in my story!

Hotaru:_ -turns to Façade – _And you, you better change the plot of this story before I try anything drastic…

Do you understand?

Me: Why should I! I'm the authoress here.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed…

Me: _-gulp- _Ahehe, I'll see what I can do, Hotaru.

Koko: -grins knowingly- Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is my FIRST attempt to make a fanfic and I had to pile all the guts I have just to make this so please don't bite me.

Please review (suggestions and comments are welcome, although please try to be civil) it would really help since the plot in my mind's still a bit messy heheheh

(1) It's like when we do something stupid and then try to slam our heads on anything, like on the wall or something, trying to clear our senses. Hehehe, I sometimes do that...

(2) Just to clarify: this was Hotaru's conscience

I'm actually having a hard time with grammar so I would be grateful if someone would correct them or any other mistakes I've done. I promise I'll do my best to solve this problem. Truthfully, writing this fic is one of my ways in trying to improve my writing ability ahehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2: Prelude to Requiem

Yay, this is chapter 2! I almost got a writer's block so it's a good thing that my sister keeps on pestering me to continue this story. Hehehe, don't get me wrong, I plan to really finish this story it's just hard when all the ideas are scrambling away while I'm trying to remain my grip on them nyahahaha

Sumire: Façade does not own Gakuen Alice

Koko: _-shivers-_ Because it would be terrible if she did own it.

Me: _-evil glare-_

Hotaru: Such a child… You should learn to grow up you know. I pity your parents…

Me: Imai! Take back what you said!

Hotaru: _-raises an eyebrow-_ Make me even though I know you're not capable.

Koko: _Ahehe, well I guess it would be worse if Imai owned GA._

Me: _-opens laptop-_ Oh you just wait Hotaru!

Yuu: _sighs_

* * *

_**From the previous chapter:**_

_Hotaru sighed roughly and mumbled with her usual monotone voice, "What a nightmare…" _

_o o o o o_

_No, you don't have any problems with your eyesight. Yes, Hotaru would be my house maid and I, Ruka Nogi would be his employer._

_How interesting could that be? …. I'd say, "Very much…"_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Prelude to the Requiem**

**Somewhere in the Metropolitan City**

"Fill me with the latest developments," a gruff voice said. It came from an elderly man.

A very low pitch voice answered. "Sir, Ms. Hotaru Imai left her apartment by 0625, had breakfast at the Parisian's Café by 0650, she was on the road by 0720.

"Then by 0745 she was sighted strolling in the Paquete Habana Park and left by 0800. And I just received the information that at 0837 she arrived safely at her destination," uttered by another voice who butted in.

"Hmmm… very good. Now we'll just have to wait." The person referred to as 'Sir' said with a lighter tone.

A minute passed with stillness in the air. However, it was broken when the one who butted in spoke. "Sir, are you sure that it's okay?"

"Is there something wrong Yeoji?"

The one named Yeoji squirmed tensely. "I do not want to imply that you're lacking in judgment sir. It's just that we're actually bidding for a multibillion project at present and we're sending one of our top inventors away for a month when she's almost, if not perfectly, indispensable for this endeavor."

The older man turned his head to the other assistant. "How about you Treize, do you have the same concern?"

Treize coughed momentarily before answering.

"No sir, I think that Ms. Hotaru would be unable to perform well and would be obstructing rather than helping with our new project."

"But Treize…" Yeoji was attempting to defend himself when their superior spoke.

"Now, now, Imai's absence should be temporary. And I am handling this affair personally so there should be no worries." The man said it with full conviction as he continued, "Now I suggest that you two should go back to work and let a couple of billions enter our coffers after this hour ends. Do you understand?" He eyed his assistants.

The two nodded and silently went out to do their own tasks. After all they do not have the courage to question their boss' decision when he sounded like that.

* * *

Hotaru scowled when the reason for all her recent misfortunes emerged from the house she was staring at. It was Ruka of course.

Ruka greeted her when he was right in front of her. "Hi, how's your trip?"

"Terrible…" she replied. Who would enjoy a trip she considered to be like driving to one's own death. Add to the fact that she was getting irritated with the smug look Ruka was wearing ever since he came out of his front door.

"That's odd," he frowned, his hands in his pockets, and looked up at the sky, "the weather's fine today and you should have seen the scenic sights along the way." He then brought his gaze back at her. "That should've made your trip wonderful."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "If it was wonderful, I would've said it."

Ruka shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Yeah, I guess they just didn't reach your standards."

"_Stupid comment…,"_ she said in her mind.

He noticed that she was not reacting. _"Well that didn't work, did it?"_ he thought. Truthfully, Ruka was trying his best to act cool and aloof. And that would be thanks to growing up with his somewhat anti-social best friend, Natsume. But it didn't prevent him to fear that any second Hotaru would use one of her inventions against him.

He eyed the several luggages on the pavement. His mind was guessing the things Hotaru brought with her. Aside from the usual things like clothes and toiletries, he was thinking that Imai has with her the Baka Gun or the Horse Shoe Glove or any other violent inventions that she would instantly use to hurt him.

"_Focus Ruka! This is your chance don't blow it away!"_

_(wind passing & birds chirping)…_

The silence that elapsed between them was deafening for they were both lost in their own thoughts. But then Ruka felt uneasy that he decided to move a few steps toward his house. "Come inside," he invited when he saw that Hotaru was not following him.

When he continued to walk inside, Ruka felt Hotaru hold the neckline of his shirt and pulled him back that caused him to choke.

"Hey!What was that for!"

Hotaru walked and faced Ruka. "Carry my bags."

For a minute Ruka gaped at what she said. He then grabbed Hotaru by her arm pulling her near to her things. His eyes hinted defiance.

"You have two capable hands I think you could perfectly handle them, ALONE."

_Silence..._

"Carry my bags," she said slowly.

"Or else what Imai?" Ruka was taunting her. "If you plan on blackmailing me with those embarrassing pictures, it won't work this time. I'd even sign them for you to increase its price." He flashed her a playful smile.

"Besides from this point I am your employer and you are my maid. I should be the one bossing you, not the other way around."

Imai's eyes narrowed. First because she was somehow shocked seeing that Ruka was determined not to help her. Second, and worst, Ruka was even challenging her with the 'you-couldn't-blackmail-me-now' speech.

"_You shouldn't expect him to still act as your slave"_ It was her conscience again. Yet, knowing Hotaru, she certainly gets what she wants most of the time.

Ruka was about to go inside his house when she spoke in a louder voice.

"I bet it would disappoint all your animal friends when they'll find out that you're rude to your own kind."

This made Ruka look back.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"How about being a perfect gentleman?"

Ruka's body stiffened. He could feel that something was not right. Looking around the area, he saw that the birds and other animals were listening to their conversation. His friends wanted him to help Hotaru. He had forgotten to tell them the she picked on him during their school days and now all they knew was that the woman needs some help. He groaned.

"We wouldn't want your friends to think badly of you, would we?" She said before walking past him and entering the house.

For a minute or two Ruka just stared to Hotaru's retreating back until she disappeared.

He hated to admit it, butHotaru Imai, his supposed to be maid, outsmarted him AGAIN. Ruka muttered something under his breath before roughly carrying Imai's suitcases.

Maybe having Hotaru Imai as a maid was not a good idea after all…

* * *

Koko: Hey! Where's my special participation here? 

Me: Ahehe… maybe in the next chapters Koko.

Hotaru: And I thought I told you to fix this story? _points her Baka gun at Façade_

Me: I am trying to fix it! Just give me time_ secretly sweating profusely_

Hotaru: Oh… _lowering her Baka gun… _I forgot idiots like you have minds that process slower.

Me: Hey! Who are you calling an idiot!

Mikan: Oh don't mind Hotaru, she's just like that but she's actually nice.

Natsume: Hey little girl, don't join their argument.

Mikan: I'm just upholding peace, ya know.

Natsume: Whatever, let's just go to Central Town.

Mikan: Hmpf… yey! Central Town!

_Natsume and Mikan left_

Yuu: _-sweatdropped-_ Mikan just forgets everything when she's going to Central Town.

Hotaru: I'm wasting my time here. I'm giving you till the 3rd chapter to fix things up.

Me: _not hearing Hotaru; wearing earphones & listening to Reo's song (full volume)_

Hotaru: Tch… pathetic

Yuu: Please review.

Koko: Yeah, give façade a review. It will help her mind to process faster.

Me: No comment wahahahaha

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru seems to be somewhat OOC but they needed to be like that to make this story continue. Don't worry they'll be back to their old selves in the later chapters, but I'm still thinking about it ahehehe.

I'm also observing that the pacing of the story is slow or is it just me? Hehehe, anyway I'll try to fix this just give me time to organize my ideas.

* * *

**I would like to say Thank You to:**

WizdomGoddess - for being the first one to give me a review! aheheh thanks for taking interest in it

Hiyono-chin - for correcting me with my grammatical mistakes, giving suggestions and encouraging me to make this story better

AutumnWillow - also for encouraging me to improve and giving suggestions, don't worry i'm a nocturnal person soi'm used to having sleepless nightshehehe

--->>> Thank you for constructively criticizing my work you guys!

_ghost readers (if i have any wahehehe)_ - thanks for giving some of your time reading my work but i do hope that you'll have time to give me a review aheheheno pun intended okay?


	3. Chapter 3: Unfateful Circumstances P1

Ahem… I included some fictitious and non-fictitious character/s here and (maybe) to the succeeding chapters, just so that I could make it the situations "real".

**Warning:** Contains offensive words and 'somehow' mature concepts (just making sure!)

Me: HOTARU!

Hotaru: ­_-points Baka gun- _

Me: Hey, easy now Hotaru. I'm not gonna hug you.

Hotaru: Did you fix it?

Me: Yep! You're still gonna be a maid for some time but Ruka'll fall in love with another person!

Baka! Baka! Baka! _–that really hurts- _

Hotaru: Idiot…

Me: What did I do now! I'm even thinking whether I'll make an original character or I'll just let him fall for Sumire! Isn't that great!

Sumire: Really! You're pairing me with Ruka! _–faints-_

Natsume: Oi baka.

Me: Eh? Mikan's not here right now, Natsume.

Natsume! I'm not asking for her! Wanna die!

Me: Huh? Of course I do not!

Ruka: Façade, ahehe not Sumire okay? But I'd really like it if you would pair me with a better ----

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Façade was engulfed inside a giant armadillo!

Everyone: What the!

Hotaru: Invention # 0893 Baka Prison. This would imprison idiots like Façade and Mikan for about an hour. In times of peril one could use this to detain their enemies and buy time to escape. Or at instances like this, one could be saved from hearing idiotic rants and enjoy one hour of peace.

Me: Let me out! Hotaru, let me out of this thing right now!

Hotaru: And Ruka, you were saying?

Ruka: Ahehehe, nothing Imai. It's just that Façade forgot to say that she does not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_We wouldn't want your friends to think badly of you, would we?" She said before walking past him and entering the house. For a minute or two Ruka just stared to Hotaru's retreating back until she disappeared. _

_He hated to admit it, but Hotaru Imai, his supposed to be maid, outsmarted him AGAIN. Ruka muttered something under his breath before roughly carrying Imai's suitcases. _

_Maybe having Hotaru as a maid was not a good idea after all…_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Un-fateful Circumstance Part One**

Hotaru spent the whole afternoon inspecting the whole house. Right after Ruka placed her bags inside the guest room he left, telling her that she would start her work tomorrow and that she could spend the rest of the day as a guest.

She inspected every room except for one, it was locked. Now she's killing time sitting on the patio and checking her schedule after she finished being her business with him.

"_Ruka has changed…._" She thought.

Yes, he was still fond of pets but whenever he uses his Alice now, he never looked embarrassing. Unlike before, in the Academy, where she would catch him acting like a love-sick freak playing with the animals, now he would appear to be cool, charming and dignified.

Remembering Ruka's taunt outside about her selling his pictures during their years in the Academy made her chuckle. Well, it was not such a bad idea, now that she's thinking about it. Ruka Nogi's famous not only as a veterinarian but also as an international image model and a recognized icon. Needless to say, she could get richer since her market would be worldwide.

But truthfully she hadn't thought of making a business out of his pictures since she graduated from the Academy. She became pre-occupied by the busy schedules, persistent financiers, important affairs and many, many more. Also he was the one who severed ties with her when they were starting to take their career paths, and she had no time to care about it.

Besides she was updated with what's happening to his career due to the consistent drooling of her female colleagues over him. Mikan was also a good source of information, knowing that the idiot was keeping in touch with everybody and she would blabber it all to her even if she didn't want to hear them.

"_That baka owes me…"_ Hotaru said while reaching for her tea.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Several months before…

An orchestra was playing a tune that was harmoniously accompanying the moderate chattering around the area. The moon was bright and the sky was full of the finest stars as if it was competing with the brilliant gems worn by the guests. It was really a fine night to have a social gathering.

Sipping from her wine she averted her attention to the solo violinist performing. She got sick from watching the idiots. The piece being played was a piano & violin accompaniment of "Edelweiss."(1) It was soothing her tensed nerves. Setting aside her wine glass, she decided to indulge herself in listening.

She noticed the frequent glances the other visitors throw at her direction. Hotaru needed no introduction to the society's elites. She was well known for her talent ever since she graduated from the academy. Well, she was actually famous since she was a toddler. Investors from all over the world swarmed everyday in front of her office either to join bidding for her inventions or hire her for a specific project.

From time to time she was greeted by some people passing by her table with congratulations since the party was actually thrown by Baron Orczy, who taught Imai every nook and cranny of the business world, to celebrate their joint victory in their undertaking on naturally repairing the ozone layer that gave them another Nobel Peace Prize Award and global immunity.(2)

She also heard the usual proposals being offered to her.

"_Imai you're so beautiful! Sign my contract!"_

"_Hotaru! My beloved Hotaru! You are an angel!"_

"_Marry me! I'll give you a mansion!"_

Imai just continued eating until her 'suitors' got tired of wooing her. She didn't mind being left alone. The waiter just served her baked oysters and caviar and she meant to enjoy tasting them.

She was indifferently enjoying her meal when Sofia Caldwell, considered as second to Imai's talent occupied the seat in front of her.

Hotaru noticed that she was sophisticatedly dressed although she would actually describe Sofia as a walking Christmas tree, complete with the lights and accessories. Add to the occasion that she was wearing a bloody red dress. However, she would not discount that the woman has very nice curves.

She shrugged when she remembered that Sofia was the child prodigy before the world had known Imai and works for the rival company of Hotaru's and Baron Orczy's.

"So, how's the great and almighty Imai Hotaru?" Her voice was haughty. Letting her eyes roam over Hotaru, anyone looking would notice the envy written all over her face.

Her glares, full of contempt, were like daggers shooting through Imai, which turned to samurais when she the latter continued to nibble and completely ignored her.

She kept her cool. She sat there, for a while, checking on her nails, fixing her hair and flashing her fake teeth on every good looking guy that passed them. But then Sofia couldn't stay silent for any longer. She wanted to spite and to embarrass the thief who stole her 'glory'.

"So Imai, where did you ever get that spooky garb?"(3)

_-chew - chew-_

"You could have asked me to teach some sense in a fashion moron like you."

_-bite – bite – _

"I really think that you needed it… BADLY. I could've at least helped you look like a human being."

She was relentlessly trying to annoy her sworn enemy.

_-nibble – nibble – _

"And if you follow me you could look, at the least, as beautiful as me!"

_- gulp – gulp - _

"So you see, you should - - - -"

"I didn't know that the standard of being beautiful today was to look like a whore."

"What's that!" Sofia fiercely stood up. "How could you say something like that! With this sexy and hot body of mine! _–pose– _See I have big boobs! I have a nice butt! _–pose– _I have an ohh so small waistline! _–pose– _I have the perfect legs! I have - - - -" (4)

"Baloney…"

"What was that!"

"Thank you doctors…"

"How dare you!"

Hotaru wiped her lips with a napkin and coolly looked at Sofia. "I guess you used my skin care products. Your skin's not that scaly anymore."

"Invention #0978 Smoothening Cream for Damaged Skin, this product assures 99.9 success. In one week you would see that your skin would start to improve. Continued use for one month would give the user a silky-smooth skin. It also has ingredients that inject data to the skin cells causing the skin to naturally have an SPF25 barrier that would lessen the risk of skin cancer."(5)

"Helloooo! Stop talking to yourself, it's freaky!"

"You should use Invention #0979 Smoothening Cream for Severely Damaged Skin. That would be the best kind for your skin type."

Sofia clenched her fists in anger. Oh how she hated Imai for taking over her throne and insulting her like this.

"Where's your tongue now Sofia? You wanted me to converse with you earlier, and now that I'm doing it you're now so silent."

"…"

"I think I deserve a thank you also… and that's not only for improving your features…"

"You bitch!" Sofia stomped beside Hotaru and was about to slap her but hesitated when she met the unpleasantly cold gaze of the latter. Imai then stood face to face with her not breaking their eye contact.

"A bitch does not only refer to a female dog Sofia. It also describes the attitude. One piece of advice, don't take out the bitch in me."(6)

She shivered by how cold it was delivered. Imai's voice was like steel even though she was like whispering.

Hotaru then cocked her head sideways. "And by the way, next time you try to sabotage my inventions or any projects I have," she smiled devilishly, "I'll be the nightmare you'll never be awakened of." With that her smile widened and left.

Sofia was trembling both with anger and fear. And much to her chagrin, some people who were nearby heard what she was saying, although she doubted if they heard Hotaru's.

"_That bitch's really hard to crack."_ Her eyes burned with fury. _"Nightmare huh…just wait…"_

* * *

_**Hotaru's POV**_

I made my way to the mansion's second floor verandah where I could observe what was happening in the party while being out of sight. A small smile crept on my face as I relived what just happened between me and Sofia.

She was such a sore loser just like that guy who cheated during his match with Amanatsu in the Alice Academy.

I rolledmy eyes whenI saw a young man slither his hands on an older woman's shoulder flirtatiously squeezing her arm. _"Freaky social climbers…" _I mumbled.

"Ahhh… so this is where you found solace away from your suitors…"

Interrupted, I turned my attention to the one who spoke. It was Baron Orczy and Yeoji, her business partner and his assistant.

When the Baron moved near me, he kissedmy hand ceremoniously whileYeoji curtly bowed and left using his Teleportation Alice.

"Ms. Imai, I am glad you came. I know that you really don't like attending parties like this but I really appreciate your presence." The person's gracious voice uttered apologetically.

"I would not dare miss this party Baron Orczy."

"And I wonder… if that's because of respect or of fear of me?" The Baron's eyes teasing.

"You could afford to hire the best caterer." I replied looking straight to the Baron's eyes.

Baron Orczy frowned trying to understand what I wanted to imply. Then his eyes caught something causing a small smile crept on his face and afterwards burst out laughing.

"Ahahah… You are really one of a kind Ms. Imai. I'm amazed that you could still maintain a very nice figure even with that appetite of yours."

I waited for him to recover and compose himself. Hey, it was not my fault that I have an appreciative palate and an obliging stomach. And anyway I just ate a tray of crabs, what's wrong with that? I was still hungry to tell the truth and I am planning to get some desserts later.

He moved towards a chair and I obliged when he motioned me to sit opposite to him.

"I presume you have already read the documents." The Baron was talking business.

"I did."

"Well then I already selected specialists that we need in our team. I assigned Yeoji and Treize to talk to some of them. However, I need your help to convince someone…"

I frowned with curiosity… it was not natural for the Baron to ask me a favor like this. Usually the convincing powers of Yeoji and Treize were enough.

"How important is this person?"

"Very," the Baron clasped his hand, "to be eligible we are required to hire an animal specialist. But for the document to put the word 'MUST' in bold letters meant that whoever that person we would hire would be a great factor in winning/losing the bidding. And I just wanted to hire the best…"

"_The best animal specialist… Could it be…?"_ I mentally shook my head in disagreement.

"_That would be impossible..._"

Mikan told me that that person was on some forest expedition in search of rare creatures and that that person would be gone for about 6 months. And I just got that information two months ago.

"_Besides there are many animal specialists in the world…"_ I was convincing myself that the thought I had was wrong.

"Can't Treize and Yeoji handle it?" I really had a bad feeling about this.

This time the Baron frowned. "I understand that this is not part of your job Hotaru. Being the joint owner of our company and all other things."

"…"

"Let's just put it this way, the rival companies are sending their best personnel to also hire this single person. He is the greatest catch for all of us…"

"_He… meaning a guy… meaning it could me him…" _I was getting lost in my thoughts.

"Even Modoyovzki tasked Ms. Caldwell to be the one…"

That raised my eyebrow. "You mean Sofia Caldwell's also in this race to get this specialist?"

"Well, yes." The Baron then tilted his head looking on some of the guests. "In fact, I think she's working now on our target subject…"

Frowning again, I followed the direction of where the Baron was looking. It was Sofia in her long red dress, her two arms flirtatiously clinging over someone's neck and her head was too close to that person's face…

"_Ruka…"_ I uttered under my breath.

I felt as if someone punched me in the stomach as my fear awhile ago was confirmed and also understood what the Baron meant.

* * *

Koko: Wowww, you just saved your life Façade! 

Me: Ahehehe… see Hotaru there's no point of detaining me inside your invention.

Hotaru: It better be consistent…

Mikan: But who's Sofia Caldwell?

Me: _-beaming-_ Ruka's new love interest! Nyahahahaha

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Me: What now!

Hotaru: I'm leaving, better fix this story immediately…

Me: ­_-scratching my head-_ Mou, Hotaru you're so weird…

Koko: ­_-was about to whisper that 'someone's getting jealous' to façade when BAKA!-_

Hotaru: Dare to say it to façade and I'll kill you…

Koko: _sweatdropped – "Geez, Hotaru's really freaky…"_

Me: _sweatdropped_… Ahehehe… Reviews! Reviews! Constructive criticisms are welcome!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

(1) "Edelweiss" was a song from the movie "The Sound of Music" sung by the father of the children I forgot his name. I was listening to its piano & violin instrumental while starting this chapter so I included it.

(2) Nobel Prize Award is one of the most prestigious, if not the most esteemed, global award given. And by global immunity, I want it to mean that the Hotaru and Baron Orczy could enjoy immunities internationally _(ex. Traveling without the requirement of visas, the right to deny the customs to inspect their bags unless it is of national security concern, could not be arrested and obliged to appear in court). _The continual depletion of the ozone layer IS a worldwide concern, so I think if ever there's someone who would be capable of stopping it and exemplifies great principles and character, that someone deserves something as big as that.

(3) Okay, Hotaru's dress was in no way spooky. I couldn't just find a place where I could describe her clothes in which I would feel that it wasn't forcefully inserted. I'll just let you guys imagine what she's wearing here but it should be a formal gown suited for the affair. Wahehehe

(4) Just imagine the Strong Arm Alchemist in FMA doing his stunts and it's the same with Sofia. Bwahahaha, together with the sparkles. My model for Sofia would be a combination of Yukino Asusegawa's attitude, the villainess in Yakitate Japan, and Angelina Jolie's body. Also she's 27 years old.

(5) I totally made up this idea of tweaking with the skin cells. You see I'm a person frustrated to become a geneticist. Sadly, the universities here in my country doesn't offer it and I don't have the economy to actually go to Europe and study. Huhuhu…

(6) This whole line was originally from my professor in first year college. So if you like it and wanna use it, disclaim it also wahahaha… She was a bit dramatic when she delivered that line. It was when she got angry with our class about something bwahahaha… I really cannot let myself forget that line and I think it's nice to include it in this chapter.

* * *

I'm thinking of changing Ruka and Hotaru's age to 23 for this fic to be more "mature". I am near in explaining the circumstances that caused Hotaru to be Ruka's maid so please be patient. And geez… It's 3:20AM now and I still couldn't sleep wahahaha… 

And I'm so sorry for the late update. I was writing chapter 4 when I realized that the story was being WAY TOO long coz I was planning to make this a 2-part telltale but with the previous pacing I was predicting it could reach a 4-part and that I find that boring already wahehehe… and that so this current chapter is a synthesis of the original chapter 3&4…so that I could maintain the 2-part telltale plan ahehehe… hope you enjoy this!

Anyway this chapter is longer than my other chapters… let's just say it's to compensate for my LONG ABSENCE bwahahaha…. I'll try to fix the previous chapters and add some more before i get sooo busy again ahehehe

I would also like to thank those who kindly gave me a review:

WizdomGoddess, Hiyono-chin and AutumnWillow


	4. Chapter 4: Unfateful Circumstances P2

Disclaimer: GA belongs to their creators nyahahah

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_That raised my eyebrow. "You mean Sofia Caldwell's also in this race to get this specialist?"_

"_Well, yes." The Baron then tilted his head looking on some of the guests. "In fact, I think she's working now on our target subject…"_

_Frowning again, I followed the direction of where the Baron was looking. It was Sofia in her long red dress, her two arms flirtatiously clinging over someone's neck and her head was too close to that person's face…_

"_Ruka…" I uttered under my breath. _

_I felt as if someone punched me in the stomach as my fear awhile ago was confirmed and also understood what the Baron meant… Ruka was my assignment…_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Un-fateful Circumstances Part 2**

_: Announcement - - To all the guests, there will be a drinking match later in the evening. Those who want to join just approach the bar when it is time. Thank you..:_

Ruka barely heard this announcement for he was engrossed in trying to breath. _"This woman clings to me worse than a python!"_

Unsuccessful in separating himself from Sofia, he slid one of his arms around the woman's waist stifling a small laughter from her.

"_If she's playing, I guess I'll also be playing…"_

This kind of thought and letting his hand roam around Sofia's back made him busy until someone behind tapped him.

Turning his head, "Mmmpphh!" He almost choked when suddenly his mouth was stuffed with a large charcoal-broiled squid.

"Hwo – twa - rhhu!"

Hastily disbanding Sofia's hands from his neck, to the woman's dismay, he paused for a moment to chew and swallow down the food.

Sofia was throwing numerous death glares to Hotaru. _"Freak!"_

But Imai was coolly dodging them with her icy glares. _"Flirt…"_

While Ruka was oblivious to this glare fight as he was trying to save his darn life. Alternating from trying to cough the food out or swallowing it down was his priority.

Taking this as a hint to impress Ruka, Sofia took a glass of champagne from the passing waiter.

"Here take this," she seductively offered, hooking her arm to Ruka's.

This mentally raised Hotaru's eyebrows though her face showed none.

"Imai…"

Hearing him call her name, she shifted his attention to him.

"Follow me…" It was all that she said and then turned to go.

_: Announcement - - To all the guests, there will be a drinking match later in the evening. Those who want to join just approach the bar when it is time. Thank you..:_

Hotaru glanced back after a few steps. She felt triumphant when she saw Ruka disentangled himself from Sofia's hands who couldn't protest.

Ruka then gently but firmly grab her right arm and led her to the garden's bar.

Coolly sitting on a bar stool he asked, "I guessed they hired the best catering and bar services for this event."

"So," Ruka sipping from his drink, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I wasn't going to talk to you here." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

This stifled a subtle laugh from him. "Same old you huh? Wouldn't you like to sit down? Your legs might get tired and - - -"

"Quit talking crap I - - -"

"You want to recruit me" He didn't let Imai finish.

"No," Ruka frowned a bit, "you are already with us."

Out of nowhere, Hotaru flashed a picture to Ruka's face. It was when he played a seductress/villainess in one of their Middle School plays! If he could just kill Narumi at this moment.

"What the hell! You're blackmailing me until now! "

"Never got tired of it I guess" She said nonchalantly.

Ruka gritted his teeth. "Imai, this is crazy."

"You see," Hotaru waving the photo near his face, "you really have no choice."

With Ruka's face stiffening every second Imai could smell her victory. However, he was not letting this go without a fight.

In his mind he had had enough of Hotaru's blackmailing schemes. And he was not also in the mood, especially if this would be how their first meeting, after so many years, would turn out.

In an attempt to retaliate, he said "Bartanzo offered to sponsor an exclusive zoo for me in the Caribbean."

"Hmpf…and I am offering you to have a life without shame."

"In addition, Modoyovzki sent me a letter saying that he will fund my expeditions."

"I could ruin your reputation"

"Sofia Caldwell said she would be happy to experience business AND pleasure with me."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "Then prepare yourself for tomorrow."

"She even offered to be my maid when I told her that my former housekeeper left!"

"Suit yourself then."

Ruka then reached for Hotaru's hands and pulled her near him. Their distance could be described as too near to be just platonic friends and too far to be outright lovers.

"And what are you doing?"

Amused at how Imai didn't even show any emotion when he pulled her. But throughout the years of being with Hotaru, he knew by the glint in her eyes that she was somehow shocked. And a small smile crept upon his lips.

"I suggest that you offer me something that's worth my time."

"The chance of saving your reputation is what I am offering… And let go."

She struggled, though not letting anyone notice the growing animosity.

Freeing her hands and subsequently standing up, he narrowed their proximity. Inching his face closer to Hotaru, he whispered,

"Modoyovzki and Sofia's offer are the most promising from all the proposals I've got you know."

She didn't move back but met Ruka's eyes with an icy glare. Right there and then she got her Highly Optimized Baka Gun and pointed it to the right side of his face. "You are not Ruka."

"_Goodness! She still brings that stuff with her!"_

"I-Imai, keep that away from here. It's dangerous." He summoned all his will power not to blush. _"That would be the last thing he would want to do in front of Imai!"_

However, even if he was afraid that he would be hit at any moment, Ruka maintained their proximity.

His head still tilted over Hotaru's left ear, and at the same time he was toying with the idea to give Imai a peck on the cheek.

He was about to do his deviant plan when he found himself instantly pulled away and found Sofia Caldwell embracing him again, like a snake.

"Ruka! I've been looking all over for you!" She positioned herself in-between to block and distance him from Hotaru, attempting to put her out-of-place.

The woman then introduced Ruka to her boss, Mr. Modoyovzki, who has a chubby and jovial face, paired with a curly mustache. He was also quite large and Ruka noticed that the buttons of his suit were in threat of being detached from the cloth.

Modoyovzki clasped Ruka's hands too eagerly and started blabbering loudly about giving him a sponsorship for all his voyages and any other support they could give him. Even Sofia was butting other plans they could offer.

Before Ruka could even speak he became more surrounded by two or three persons. He knew that they were sent by other firms to also recruit him.

They overheard Modoyovzki and impulsively assumed that they were about to reach an agreement.

"_Urrrggghhh… I hate this… they act like my crazy fan girls!"_

Ruka wanted to get out of his predicament. He was getting suffocated and dizzy because everyone was speaking at the same time.

"_How I wish I have Natsume's Alice right now…"_ This thought was followed by muttering some random expletives inside his mind.

Also, he was preoccupied of getting Hotaru within his eyesight. He hasn't seen her after Sofia clung to him and introduced him to her employer.

He really wanted to make a run when he detected a swishing sound. All at once the people surrounding him stopped talking and were snatched away from him.

Relief could be painted on his face. "Ah… thank G- - -" Ruka couldn't complete his thanks due to his disbelief.

Just a few meters away the people who were just beside him have pacifiers!

"Invention # 9876, Baka Pacifier (BP). A device to make an idiot shut up, the pacifier is shot at the mouth of the idiot just like a bullet. It comes with the BP Releaser (BPR), powered by the highest GPS technology, in which the user control can be found. A pacified person will not be able to speak nor to move until the pacifier hasn't received an order from the BPR."

"_Ahehehe…she sure is freaky._" Ruka laughed nervously. Should he really be thanking the Supreme Being?

By then other people came rushing to their location.

One of them was the Baron who had a pocket device, "Orczy # 9876, Counter Baka Pacifier. Need I say more?" and then pressed something that released Imai's 'captives.'

Imai leveled her invention to her ex-'captives.'

"Don't waste your time with him. He'll be working with us."

"WHAT!"

"Is that true Hotaru!" The Baron also inquired.

All of a sudden Ruka was again surrounded by 'professionals' wailing their protests.

"Ruka, darling, Imai couldn't be telling the truth!"

"Errrhhh…"

"Tell them Ruka." It was Hotaru, still holding her gun.

"Erhm… uhmmm…" He cleared his throat. "Well…"

All of the guests wore expectant faces and were all ears to what he would say.

_: Announcement - - To all the guests, there the drinking match will start in 10 minutes. Those who still want to join just approach the bar. Thank you..:_

thinking bulb! – _clang, clang, clang_

"Uhm, you see… that is somehow true."

Imai smiled inwardly. _"Those pictures always do their job."_

And Sofia was ready to cry. "Somehow? What do you mean?"

"Uhhm, well…" He was praying that his plan works, "I'll be working with Hotaru if she beats me in the drinking contest later.

"And if not!" Everybody chorused, except for Imai who became confused.

Ruka saw Hotaru threateningly holding his picture. He flashed a smile to everyone.

"I'll be open to ALL your proposals, and Imai will be have to serve me, perhaps for a month, as a consequence"

"Hotaru, No!" The Baron tried to stop Imai from shooting Ruka with her Baka Gun.

But it was in vain. Ruka stood up when he had recovered from Hotaru's attack, without saying anything.

"Wait! By all does that mean, Imai can still participate?" One person voiced out.

"Well… for all my knowledge about this project in which all of you wanted to hire me…" He contemplated.

"I will allow Imai's company to offer their proposal, provided that Imai will not participate in making their proposal."

The people seemed satisfied with this answer. Although in their minds they would've preferred the Baron and Imai to be disqualified or something.

By this time, Baron Orczy snatched the Baka Gun from Hotaru and whispered. "We can't do anything now, all the guests heard it."

_: Announcement - - To all the guests, there will be a drinking match in 5 minutes. Those who want to join just approach the bar. Thank you..:_

Ruka went to Imai. "Well? It's almost time…"

"Baka."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**Present Time: At Ruka's House**

**Hotaru's POV**

After that, the next thing I knew was waking up in a hotel room and suffering from a very bad headache.

As if knowing that Iam already awake,Ruka and the Baron entered the suite. Baron Orczy and told me that got horribly drunk after the 15th round of shots and fell asleep. I was also informed that Ruka was the one who brought me to the hotel.

I knew that there was more than what my business partner had told me but I didn't bother to ask for Ruka was there listening to us.

But still, that teasing glint I saw in the Baron's eyes and the intense look Ruka gave me then gives me the creeps.

I am also bothered by the thought that I could've done something unusual. It's a known fact that drunks tend to act differently and utter meaningless phrases every now and then.

Also, there's this constant image appearing in my head where I was mumbling something to Ruka while he was carrying me, bridal style.

I slapped my forehead feeling confused. _"Urrrgg…I just hope that I wasn't part of the drunken personality shifting crowd."_

Heaving a deep sigh, I resolved myself to just play along with Ruka's consequence. Knowing myself, I could always see an opportunity even from the most unimaginable situations.

But I would have this resolution. That I will never let Ruka outsmart me, and never will I drink alcohol at that extent again.

* * *

**AN:** Huhuhu… so sorry… I'm still trying to recover from the royal sicknessof "writer's block". 

And I know, this part deals with one scene only and is ssoooo looonngg… hehe sorry for that but at least I could move on since I've explained what put Hotaru to that kind of situation.(I think)

Yoichi: Please give reviews


	5. Chapter 5: One Week Mayhem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice 

If ever you find errors feel free to inform me constructively, hehehehe

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_I slapped my forehead feeling confused. "Urrrgg…I just hope that I wasn't part of the personality shifting crowd."_

_Heaving a deep sigh, I resolved myself to just play along with Ruka's consequence. Knowing myself, I could always see an opportunity even from the most unimaginable situations. _

_But I would have this resolution. That I will never let Ruka outsmart me, and never will I drink alcohol, at that extent again. _

* * *

**Chapter Five: One Week Mayhem**

Rising from the east, as always, the sun was up to its task of brightening the days of everyone. It gave the signal for the animals to wake up from their slumber. Its rays traveling until it lightens and gives warmth to everyone's home.

Alas, sunshine succeeded landing upon the sleeping face of Ruka, who, having felt its heat, was now regaining consciousness.

Eyes fluttering softly he gave out a big yawn getting off the bed and opening the glass door to his balcony to breathe in some morning fresh air. Stretching a little, Ruka waved to the birds happily perched on the nearby trees and gave nods to the other animals scurrying on the ground.

"Better get ready…" he mumbled after spending another couple of minutes enjoying the sunny morning.

* * *

Hotaru smiled devilishly when she heard footsteps coming down from the second floor. Today was Monday, the start of her second week as Ruka's maid and she was determined to continue her subtle, well not so subtle, ways of vengeance. 

She poked her head out of the kitchen door to see Ruka rushing toward the main door.

"Hey." She voiced out that made Ruka halt his steps.

His blue eyes turning into her, "Yes?"

About to speak, Imai didn't find any words and instead let her own eyes roam from his head, down to his foot and upwards.

He was not in his usual ranch attire of simple shirt and rugged jeans but was now wearing black pants made of soft material, a pink polo on the inside, its first two buttons unhinged, topped by a beige trench coat. Even his usually jagged hair, due to the animals always huddling on him, was fixed while her nose caught the masculine scent that could make every head take a third look.

A couple of coughs made Hotaru realized that she was spacing out. Looking at Ruka's face, she saw a glint of amusement painted all over his face.

Hotaru instinctively closed her slightly opened mouth and went to her usual poker face.

"Liked what you see Imai?"

"Average," she retorted quickly, satisfied with how Ruka's face turned one shade darker.

"Liar…"

"Are you not going to have breakfast today, _sir_?"

He smirked on how she changed the subject. "You mean eat poison? No thanks." Almost stepping outside he added these words without even looking back. "Oh, and I'll be eating outside…"

She was dumbfounded all right, but that didn't keep her from actually giving a small smile of triumph.

"_Poor Ruka, just as when I made him a great breakfast…"_

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. Being stuck in the morning city rush hour was not helping my grumbling stomach.

"_Well it's still better than charcoaled food…"_ I mumbled trying to coax my tummy to endure until I could reach a fast food on the way. I shivered at the thought of even trying to eat the things that Hotaru cooked for him.

"_Last week was like hell in heaven…"_

**_M e m o r y L a n e . . . _**

**Lundi**

"Imai!" I stomped out of the kitchen to the living room. Hotaru just glanced at me for a second and continued reading the magazine while comfortably seating on the sofa.

"Imai… Where's our breakfast?"

Not even bothering to look at me she said, "Didn't think of you as a morning person."

"Oh hell, yeah right. You know me since we were ten!"

"…"

"Imai, go to the kitchen now and prepare something"

Still flipping the pages of the journal, "Sorry but I don't know how to cook…"

"Hah! As if I would believe that!" I knew she could cook. It's not like her to be so naïve at cooking. Maybe I could believe she's not much of a cook, but at least she should know how to even fry or use the rice cooker!

By then Hotaru closed what she was scanning and stood face to face with him. "Do you want me to quit?"

"Nice try Imai. But it will take more than that to make me let you out of this arrangement." Ruka would've gulped because of Imai's stare but he resolved not to bow down.

"Then pray tell me," violet orbs now steadily fixed on him, "why are you doing this?"

"_Why?..." _I caught myself speechless for I too don't know why I pulled that kind of prank on Imai. _"Welll…" _The sequence of events during the party just came too quickly for me to grasp and I was swept by it without being able to fight back.

Memories flashed in my mind, causing me to have a confusing mixture of feelings. A combination of longing, of fear, of regret, of bitterness…

"I-it's," jaws tightening, "it's for me to know…"

Not waiting for any reaction from her, I continued; "Now I suggest you to learn cooking, cleaning and whatever a maid does. You're still being paid by your company while you're here so don't waste it."

"Baka…"

"Whatever. Just do your job."

By the end of the day, I was unable to eat dinner. Hotaru tried to cook but the rice was too soft and whatever the dish she tried to prepare was worst than ash. I would even bet that she caused a fire for I noticed some water drops coming out of the sprinkler just above the gas range. And too tired to have an argument or to be asked again of my motives, I settled for a pizza delivery.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**Mardi**

"Imai, why are you just standing there? Bath the cows and take them outside."

Not wanting to be ordered around she shot me her usually evil orbs before turning to the cow in front of her and stared eye-to-eye with it. Unbeknownst to her, as I was tending a stallion, I was also surreptitiously observing her every action towards the animals.

I already planned last night in taking her to my suburban Animal Center which was 3 kilometer's away from my house for her to help me. The center was not like the usual hospital looking vet's office. Sure there's this two-storey, highly modernized building for medications but aside from that it also looks like a mini-ranch, complete with stables, barns and a large grazing ground.

Remembering then the initial shock I had when I knocked on her door at 4AM and that damn thing displayed a Hotaru clad only in a silky nightdress with disheveled hair, droopy eyes, and an annoyed face making her pout so beautifully.

Instantly calling self-control to cooperate, I was able to prevent my eyes from roaming around her body, restrained myself from blushing and unceremoniously told her to get ready.

Stealing another look, I was intrigued as to why Imai was treating that certain female cow, named Emilia, with hesitation. Unlike awhile ago where she moved like it was okay for her to feed pigs and the chicken, now she always kept a good 2 meter distance from the creature.

"_What the…"_

When Imai was about to prop the milker, where she had no choice but to get near, I noticed that Emilia has this glint in her eyes and was about to lie down with Hotaru's head under her! I was worried and afraid at the thought that the woman would be flattened without mercy. Emilia was one of the heaviest cows he has in the center for goodness' sake!

"_Shit!"_

I darted towards that direction while activating my alice and instantly pulled her left arm that made her body jerk, her face landing on my chest.

"Emilia! That was bad!" I know it appeared like I was talking to a child. But like a kid, the animal cowered back and whimpered.

"Are you alright?" still scorning to the animal, I asked the human. I could feel her heart pounding and her warm breath seeping through my shirt.

"I would be if you would release me." It came like a whisper…

"_What…"_ I was confused for awhile until it appeared to my senses, that accidentally, out of instinct, my other hand was protectively over her back while my grasped of her left arm was still there. _"I was like embracing her! "_

Gently pushing her body away from me, I felt the air passed between our bodies, the satisfying heat of her transferring to me awhile ago now gone. She was so composed while I was still on the trance of keeping the memory of our proximity alive.

"That's one hell of a cow, trying to squash me."

"Sorry for that Imai…" Going beside the animal, I gave it a smile, "Emilia, apologize to Imai by bowing your head."

But it didn't work! Instead the creature made a likely grunt and glowered at my female companion. I nuzzled its neck, trying to appease it. However, my hand suddenly halted when I heard what it said to me.

"What the, you're jealous of Imai!" I blurted out. Sure thing the animals tend to get possessive of me sometimes but it's not like I have a sorta girlfriend-boyfriend commitment with them!

"What a psychotic cow you have there Ruka."

From my peripheral vision, I saw Hotaru's face to contain a trace of amusement. While Emilia, seeing that I wasn't paying attention to her anymore, gave a loud grumble, walked past Hotaru and I, and went outside the grazing ground.

I sweatdropped, watching Emilia walked out from us. That cow was exaggeratedly swinging its hips, perhaps thinking it would seduce me! _"Maybe I wouldn't visit the barn for a little while…"_ It was a good thing Imai was left clueless…

Fastforward… I thanked God that there were no more mishaps other than that concerning Emilia. Well, except for one weird scene before we left.

It was when we were supposed to go to the parking but Imai went to go to a different direction, which was towards the grazing ground. I frowned when she stopped directly in front of Emilia.

Concerned that Emilia might do a fit I went near them, which was enough to see them exchanging lethal glares. However I was cut short from going nearer by their conversation.

"You"

"Mooo!" _I heard her say, 'what do you want!"_

"When I have the opportunity, prepare to be roasted, braised, broiled and baked. I would expect a delicious meal from all those meat you have. And I will have no mercy."

"Moo…Moo" _I think you're the more psychotic one!_

My nose profusely bled. What kind of exchange was that!

**Mercredi**

Five broken shirts and a bunch burnt by iron…

"Imai!"

"Stupid…"

* * *

**Jeudi to Dimanche and Back to Reality**

I never had a decent meal from Imai, half of my clothes were either burnt or badly damaged, and the lawn, the backyard porch and the garden were covered with dried leaves… Everything she had done was a disaster!

But even with those things I couldn't get really angry with her. How could I get angry when every time that I would want her out of my house, I would always remember what Hotaru had spoken while I was carrying her to her hotel room when she was drunk?

It was my balsam, that phrased she uttered.

"_I missed you…" _It was spoken with the softest sound but I heard it… vividly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hehe, sorry for the very, very late update. I was so busy with the event I was preparing and now it's FINISHED! I love the Japanese youth for being a good crowd! Bwahahaha I like our other delegates but the japs were the most energized peeps I've ever met! So there, hope you like this chap and well I'm not promising to update really soon because I'm getting another event bwahaha

Review please! Or Yoichi's going to send his demon friends to haunt you! Bwahaha


	6. Chapter 6: Turn of Events

Disclaimer: GA is not mine

Woohoo I updated! Hehe, updates will still be slow but hehe…

**Important!**

This chapter will have a series of scenes changing abruptly to one another so you guys might be confused a bit . So there I just gave you an idea.

**Thanks to those who gave reviews, they mean so much to me ! **I'll look over the things you guys pointed out promise!

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_It was my balsam, that phrased she uttered. _

"_I missed you…" It was spoken with the softest sound but I heard it… vividly. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Turn of Events**

Staring at the food stocked in the refrigerator, I was thinking what I would cook for dinner or rather, what I would burn next.

My eyes glittered; I always grab every opportunity to piss him. That's for unconventionally dragging me out of my work, and even though I still could not understand his intentions for this set-up, I knew for sure that he would never be outraged by my 'mishaps'.

"_Are you sure of that? He left you right?"_

Damn conscience or whatever you call the voice inside our heads.

Anyway, as I am capable now of ignoring the annoying entity, I admit that I do feel bad every time another could-be tasty food goes to waste. At the same time, I also feel guilty whenever his handsome face would crinkle in disappointment and exasperation.

Yet life would've been better, had he agreed to let me use my inventions. I sure did offer him that option. If he badly needed a helper he could've just asked me to make something or I could've given him a Super Efficient Amanatsu for free.

I smirked, at the thought that had he allowed me to bring in some of my works, he knew that I would use my Baka Gun on him. Not really a far-fetched idea, just for you to know.

However, I was also intrigued, and somehow insulted, that that creature had never bought a single gadget that I made. His house materials were all state-of-the-art, but he doesn't have any of my inventions and could've made his life WAY LOT EASIER. Although I must admit it made a lot people lazier nowadays.

Anyway, I really don't know if I'd thank him or just plainly hang him for taking me out of my VERY hectic urban life. It's not that I don't like my life, a workaholic loves being with stress… see the stress on that phrase? And that's a fact.

But a break from time to time wouldn't be so awful, I guess.

Hearing a single tap on the front window, I knew that the newspaper had arrived and I went to get it. Awareness of what's happening in the society could always be used to break the ice when I'm talking with new clients.

Carelessly, I swept my feet over the piling leaves on the front porch and made my way to get the darn thing. Instantly I opened the broadsheet to the business section and scanned its contents. Had I known that after seeing the paper I would see three people standing in front I wouldn't have walked outside.

Kokoroyomi, Mochu, & Yuu...

I knew it would be a great day to kill somebody…

**

* * *

****On the other side:**

Ruka upon reaching his talent agency noticed the unusual glances people were giving him. Sure he was used to people staring at him, being an international model and all, and it was also normal for him to be greeted by a lot of personnel and colleagues under that same bureau. But, he just couldn't put it in words but he felt that there was something weird today and that it concerns him.

Walking past through the irky gazes, he swore he could've breathe out a sigh of relief hadn't his eyes shrank in confusion, seeing that Imai Subaru was in his dressing room, comfortably seated on a stool.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, no one daring to bat an eyelash. It was not a battle of stares, nor were there any electricity of animosity in between them.

Gently closing the door behind him, Ruka leaned on it, never breaking his eye contact with Subaru, uttered the four words: "Why are you here?"

* * *

"We heard of the news," Yuu answered instantaneously. 

I frowned, news?

Mochu then chimed in. "But it was not certainly normal news…"

* * *

Ruka couldn't believe what he was reading. His eyes went from the paper he was trying to comprehend and to Subaru, who was waiting for him, observing his every move. 

"Care to explain its contents Nogi?"

Nervously, he gulped before collecting his thoughts.

"I-i…"

"Well?" Subaru's eyes locked on him.

Ruka shifted his sitting position. "I-Imai, I swear that I'm innocent and I'm not the one who published this."

'_Damn Ruka stop stuttering!"_

"I knew that with the kind of reaction you had when you saw the article, but… "Subaru loosening his necktie,

"I would like to know…," There was a hint of gloom in his voice as he slowly continued,  
"how the hell… the news of you and my sister… living together… as an engaged couple… came to be?"

* * *

A whirlwind romance?! That's preposterous! I'd nuke the house of whoever created that lunatic idea! 

I was flabbergasted! Damn, damn, damn… My mind started flashing a series, no scratch that, a lot of possible situations that could happen out of this buzzling issue.

"Uh Hotaru-chan…"

I gave a glare to Yuu that made him gulp and the other two cower behind him.

"What?"

"Anooo… can we talk with you inside? You see we've been standing here… ieee!!"

Koko, Mochu & Yuu stepped a meter back at the thought that I would strike when I raised my hand. I neither give any comment nor twitch a single muscle.

I led them inside and waited for them to continue.

"So… let's get started… shall we???"

_FASTFORWARD_

"So that's how we came to know." Mochu finished.

To say that I was lost for words for a second was an understatement. Darn it, irrational actions have been plaguing me lately, an absurd anomaly.

How could I not realize that something like this would happen? Damn, I would rather have in the society page the whole, true story, rather than this feel-good image that Ruka and I were together.

"Mikan doesn't know right."

Yuu answered. "As of the moment no, she's busy helping the students prepare for the Alice Festival."

"Good. Koko, you have the connections in the media right?"

"Yep, why do you want me to blackmail somebody?"

If I wasn't in this quagmire I would've treated Koko. "You're a good apprentice…" Mochu & Yuu sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I want you to investigate who the hell made this shenanigan."

"Oh, okay then…" Koko inquired.

"You three may go." I said dismissing them. The three just exchanged glances, they knew somehow not to mess with me anymore as I am not in the mood. Lucky for me they didn't know that I don't have any of my gadgets with me. Had they known they will pester me.

"Ano, Hotaru, just remember that we are here, whom you can talk to, okay?" Yuu added.

I nodded, understanding & thanking him at the same time. However, my eyes were blazing and the sign of revenge was on my eyes. _"No one makes money out of me, I make money out of them!!! Mwahahaha… You're gonna pay!!!"_

Yuu, Mochu, & Koko sweat dropped, "Ahehe.. well see yah!"

But all of them were thinking of the same thing…_"Man, she's always scaryyyy…"_

* * *

Ruka Nogi at the age of 23… DEAD. 

Well technically Ruka's still breathing but standing in front of a cold Subaru he might as well wish that the grounds shake and be gobbled up by dirt.

He knew Subaru quite well, just like Hotaru, calm exterior but has a lot of bite. And dear Lord, that would be the normal situation, even he doesn't want to think of any time that either would crack.

Making a genius boil was like asking for a sleeping dragon to create mayhem.

Nogi had to make a statement soon or who knows what kind of sickness Imai would let him suffer. _"Darn, why does Subaru have to be Hotaru's brother rather than just be a car?!"_

"Uherm… Imai, that's all what I have to tell you."

"Then pray tell me WHY did you do it? Of all the things to ask of my sister, why that?"

"Well, I, I don't know…"

Subaru's eyes narrowed. "You don't know? Well that's exactly what I thought. I couldn't think of any rational reason for you to do that to her!"

"Imai, I…" Ruka was cut off when the other stretched out his hand, ready to strike.

"What you just did was adding insult to injury!"

"I don't understand…"

"Why did you do that Nogi huh?" Subaru's eyes were fiery cold.

Ruka was bordering to become speechless. "Err …"

"Wait, how long has she been staying with you?"

"More than a week now…" Ruka then grounded his feet in case Subaru would lunge at him for he looks very willing to give him a punch. But the next question proved to be more than a knock-out hit.

"Tell me did you touch her?" It was spoken with threat.

"W-what?"

"Oh for Pete's sake! I am asking you if something sexual happened between you & Hotaru…"

Sexual??? Well, if attraction counts, then yes, Ruka thought.

"Hell no! I will never take advantage of Hotaru." He knew better to say yes, besides the sexual question only asks one thing and there was no way he did it.

"Huh, somehow I believe you." Ruka sighed. "Not that I trust you Nogi, I trust my sister."

"_Whatever man, just get your arm beside you…"_

"But…Why, after breaking up with my sister, for no given reason, you come back to her life as if nothing happened…"

"…"

"You are adding insult to injury"

This time Ruka's eyes narrowed, conveying a message of hate. "You don't know what you're talking about Imai."

"Perhaps…" Subaru's outstretched arm went to fix his scarf around his neck. "But I cannot erase in my memory the fact that you are the one who almost ruined my sister's life."

"…"

Seeing that the conversation ended, Subaru swished his hand in the air, as if a friendly wave, curtly nodded and went out of the room.

Ruka on the other hand had another thing in his mind. '_I ruined Hotaru's life???... That's a lie…'_

With that thought he then uttered a curse, realizing that Imai Subaru gave him a farewell gift. A piercing/splitting headache.

As he rummaged inside his bag() for a pain-killer his phone started ringing. Irritated he answered it…

"Hey Ruka,"

"Natsume."

"I heard about it… wanna talk?"

"Yeah let's meet later…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There! Bwahahah… More questions laid, answers still not in place. Hehehe… Succeeding chapters will provide the information about Ruka & Hotaru's past and other stuffs . Hehehe

Oh, and if you have time do give a review!

Thanks Ms. Chiibi for pointing that one out!


	7. Chapter 7: How do you dance with Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own GA

Credits:

I would like to thank the people who gave me reviews and my sister who was always pestering me to update.

But most especially, I want to thank, tomboy ninja13 for his/her "smooth talk" PM to encourage me to update… _sweatdrops_… I didn't expect to get a message with such powerful cajoling content wahahah… It gave me a good laugh, so here's my payment…

* * *

**Chapter 7: How do you dance with fire?**

By: facadephazzad

(n---------------------------------------------n)

I tapped the back of the guy I was with and handed him $500 as tip for letting me use the back door in order for me to avoid the media.

It was hard going out of my agency's building when there was a swarm, no make that an ocean, of dolce vitas lurking, waiting for me to go out. But it was harder to get away from them when you're on the road or at any public place.

That's why somehow, I felt thankful that there are still some people who are willing to give people like me the pleasure of privacy. The place I'm into right now is a haven for private citizens that are _'publicly owned'_. Sigh… The irony…

Privileged members were only allowed, by reservation, and the most important of all, it has a great security that ensures only its customers gets inside. I don't know how they do it except for 2 facts. That the metal fortification around the area could withstand even the strongest tank and it has a force field that could produce a false hologram image of the place disappointing anyone who would try to spy on the top.

The well-shaved man, which was the manager, grinned at me approvingly while leading me to my reserved destination. "This way sir…"

Through the zigzagged, puzzle-like arrangement of the café, I followed suit until he stopped in front of a room, opened the door for me with utter politeness and left me to enter.

As I went inside, I could smell the great aroma of a sizzling honey-glazed steak and smoked & burnt oysters with cheese.

"Wasting your alice again?" I said, chuckling my way on one of the chairs after seeing my best friend using his alice again to smolder the oysters.

"Hn…" His trademark remark.

I knew there was no point in telling him that he should've just asked the restaurant's crew to burn it to crisp. But as if he can read minds like Koko,

"The chef came here 3 times and he still can't get the texture I wanted." His voice was bored and languid.

"Hn…" Now I was the one who said that.

However, I must say that the little tongues of fire prancing on the air enhanced the ambiance, casting the right shadows by going against the cozy lighting of the room.

We spent the next few minutes in silence as we both watch the fires he made dance on the cheese-topped oysters that were beautifully arranged on a big, round platter.

I was in deep thought while instinctively playing around my fingers my necklace's pendant, when Natsume shed away the tiny flames.

"So how's your life?" he asked. I wasn't able to answer back instantly as I had to rub my eyes in order to adjust them to the new lighting.

"Remember when I was 'involved' with Barrauler's daughter?"

"More of like dragged into," he said followed by a smirk.

"So you do remember?"

"Yeah, yeah… That's the incident when you practically used water lily stems to breathe under some murky slash filthy pond just to get away from the media."

I grinned.

"What?" Natsume asked with a snarl.

"Nothing… It's just that you tend to speak in longer sentences now. Must be Mikan's doing, hehe." The smile still plastered on my face

"Whatever…So that's how bad it is"

"Yep, they are everywhere, like flies."

Throwing at me a can of beer, he kept himself busy by drinking his own liquor and munching some food. I knew he was watching my every move, from my opening of the beverage container to me gobbling down every last drop of its contents. He was waiting for me to speak.

To tell you the truth, I was nervous. How could I explain the situation I'm into when I couldn't even pinpoint the reason why I did it? Or I did know it but was too adamant not to acknowledge it.

"The baka doesn't know yet Ruka, so you better start spilling."

"…" Hmmm… now that, at least, was good news. I wouldn't want to explain myself to Hotaru's best friend now. It would be exasperating at this point, if you know what I mean.

Giving me a serious stare from his fiery eyes, "What happened?"

I breathed out and started telling him what transpired during the party. He listened to me intently, not interrupting me even for a second. That's how we do it whenever we talk. Questions are given after one's explanations.

"And that was it… Hotaru…"

"Hn… I knew it"

I frowned. "What do you mean?'

Natsume's face became stern. "That after everything that that woman has done to you, it didn't change the fact that – "

"Stop!" I halted my friend's words, as if my life would end if I didn't. "Not another word Natsume…"

"Ruka…" His voice softened, and maybe, if my eyes weren't glued on the floor, I would also see how his face changed into an expression of understanding.

I gripped the empty can of beer. It was crushed but not to the point that its ragged edges could cut my hand.

"Listen, Ruka…"

"No…"

"Look…" He sounded pissed, but I was stubborn, I cut him short for the third time. He tried to talk once more and I stood up, as if in defiance.

But then again we were the best of friends.

"Ouch!" My hand was instantly on my head, soothing it in reflex. An empty oyster shell was rolling on the floor.

Sometimes, I really hate him for ruining the mood, you know. It was a damn good dramatic setting! I was feeling so rigidly emotional and he broke it with just a snap.

"Natsume! What's the big idea?!"

"Then let me finish first you asshole…" I heard Natsume say as if half of it under his breath, whilst the other half appeared in a matter-of-fact tone.

It made my mouth shut. I slumped back on the chair and I told him that it was not what he thought it was.

Nonetheless, he just gave me his trademark smirk, daring me to give him my real motive other than what he had in mind. God, that expression of his, add that to my hate-list about him… and even how he could see through me as if I was transparent.

"You cannot fool me by saying it's about revenge. Admit it, Ruka"

"It's not what you're thinking."

"Really…" He was mocking me.

"O-of course!"

"Tsk. You're even wearing it until now…"

My eyes narrowed. "I am telling you the truth."

Natsume joined his hands together and rested the back of his head on them. "This is getting boring."

"Say whatever you want to say." He's my best friend and he's grilling me like there was no tomorrow!

He just shrugged, "If that's the case then ---", pulled his mobile phone, pushed some buttons, talked to somebody, told that person 'it's game', and looked at me, "You asked for it."

"Wha- - -" I did not know what I was in for… Everything just went pitch black...

**

* * *

Meanwhile... **

At the other side, a simultaneous event was happening…

"No, no, no, no! I will never do it!" It was absurd what they were asking! He could in no way stomach to do that kind of thing.

"But Yuu!" Said by a certain colleague with round, bubbly eyes, that was still sporting a smile.

However, the bright, little Iinchou was adamant. "I said I will never do it! He had caused Hotaru pain!"

"Aherm, forgive me Yuu, but Hotaru was the one at fault."

"She was not!"

"She was!"

By then, their other companion had the energy to butt in. "I second the motion…" It made him scratch his head in frustration.

"No! And that's final for you Koko, Mochu."

"Yes it was! Darn Yuu! We know you like her back then but - - "

"I did not!"

"Ooh really…?" The two ganged up, their eyes were wide with a teasing glint.

His cheeks coloring, "Okay, but it was just an admiration."

"Uhuh… whatever you say…"

"A-aherm…Anyway, I may consider that the entirety was not Ruka's fault, **_BUT_** my loyalty will always be with Imai."

"Yuu! It's not like you were asked to make a naked illusion of Imai!"

That made his eyes bulge in disbelief and then narrowed in annoyance. "I beg your pardon?"

Koko then kneeled in front of their Iinchou and hugged his legs tightly. "Please Yuu… or else he's going to shut down the strip taverns!"

"I also second the motion," Mochu butted in again.

"You sick pieces of lustful men…Koko, get off me!" Disdain was written all over his face.

Seriously, Yuu would have wanted to give a reality punch to the two. Heck, he was a man but he would never be in a strip tavern everyday of his life.

Yet, the two would not be deterred. They have known their Iinchou for years and they knew him almost like the palm of their hands.

"Well don't you want to help Ruka and Imai be happy?" Koko still at his knees with waterfall tears.

Yuu paused in contemplation. He was worried on how could he be sure that Ruka still cared for her? And yet, who was he kidding? No one made Hotaru crack, except for him, that single person whom he considered as one of the luckiest man on earth.

"Tobita please…"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll do it," his companions' eyes sparkled, "but, I will only show him 'his' side."

"Fine enough for us I guess."_ "Oh boy I'm gonna see Carmela tonight woohoo!"_

Yuu again gave a sigh. "Well then, let's get on with the show."

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Well??? Did you guys like it? Huh? Huh? Give me a nod!!! Bwahahaha.

Mwahaha… I don't know if this would help me lengthen my lifespan, but truth be told, this chapter, _(meaning the content of today's chap7)_ was done 2 months ago…

This was supposed to be a part of the succeeding chapters and would just be a single chap, but oh well… due to a gentle, insistent demand, I decided to just cut it and upload the other stuffs later.

It's just that I'm so hung up with so many stuffs (work, university, other extra-curricular activities, etc). I know you guys are also having the same difficulties, but I'm so sorry if I've kept you waiting for so long wahehehe….

**P.S.**

All errors are mine, so please just buzz me if you cited anything.


	8. Chapter 8: Perpetuating Reality

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own it.

Credits:

_Thanks to the following for their reviews: **Mz. Chiibi, WizdomGoddess, SnowCharms, SpringEmerald, tomboy ninja13 **and to those who would review this chap and even to those who just read the previous chapters hehe, at least I got you to read them bwahahaha._

**

* * *

IMPORTANT: For the sake of understanding this chapter. **

The situation Ruka is in a 'dream' where he is seeing his past memories (like watching a t.v.) and telling it, but is also including his own present thoughts.

"_- - -"_ Ruka's 1st POV _(italicized)_

"**_- - -" _**Speeches of people in the 'dream'

"**- - -" **(_not italicized) _Ruka's thoughts (meaning Ruka during the flashback)

Words Ruka narrating 1st POV.

**Words** Tale-telling of the 'dream'

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Perpetuating Reality **

By: facadephazzad

(n---------------------------------------------n)

I felt like I slept for a whole day. All I remembered was a swift move from Natsume and a tinge of pain on my stomach & nape.

"_Damn…"_ I guess he was really pissed to even hit me behind my neck. Opening my eyes, I blinked several times. _"What the hell? He brought me her!?"_

I was standing on the Gakuen Alice's grounds and it was weird seeing my school again after so many years as if it hasn't changed.

"_What is Natsume planning by bringing me here?"_ I mused to myself.

However, I knew there was something wrong when I saw a very young Yoichi passed in front of me. _"That was odd… Yoichi should be 16 by now."_

Perhaps Natsume whacked me at quite the wrong place for Yoichi looked like a 10-year old kid.

**Krak… Krak… Krak…**

_**Imai!!!!!!!**_

Whirling my attention to a certain noise behind me, I was shocked seeing myself on a rhinoceros chasing after Imai on her duck vehicle.

"_Am I dreaming?"_ I deliberated to myself having a negative gut feeling about what's happening for it felt all too familiar for me…

Yes, it was a usual scene between us, yet I noticed our clothes and the proverbial situations that followed… Kami-sama… Of all the dreams (_if this was a dream_), why this? I wanted to wake up…

There right in front of me came a theatrical unfolding of my past. I willed my eyes to close to save me from the foreseeable event but they seem to have their own minds as they disobeyed me.

(n---------------------------------------------n)

_(This is where the 'dream' tale-telling will start)_

**Words** Ruka's tale-telling of what he's seeing

Words Ruka's thoughts & feelings as he tale-tell

"**Words"** The thoughts & feelings of Ruka in the past

"**_Words" _**Lines of characters in the memory lane

(n---------------------------------------------n)

**I saw the two of us as we continue on with our chase until my loyal rhinoceros was able to shorten its gap with her electronic duck, made me able to jump over Imai and caused her first to fall, flat on the grassy grounds, and I over her. **

I kind of laughed seeing how I reacted.** Out of my elation that I caught Imai, I instinctively planted her wrists on the ground and kneeled on both of her sides. **

**As I gazed down at my captive, whose usual apathetic face was now painted with annoyance, I tasted what it was like to win. **

"**_Gotcha,"_ I said grinning. **I swore under my breathe seeing how I smiled like a deranged hyena. I thought it was cute during that time, but seeing it now… _"I need to practice smiling in front of the mirror again."_

**While the breeze passed, as if it was celebrating with my victory, the wind tenderly brushed over my blonde tresses and gave light kisses on my cheeks.**

**I fixed my eyes on her and saw the almost invincible pout she had that moment. **Inwardly it gave my heart a dash of pain.

"_**Get off me." **_

"**_And why should I?"_ I was taunting her. **I knew I loved every minute of that.

"_**For it is improper not to do so. You idiot."**_

**Impishly beaming at her remark, _"Not until I do this…"_**

**Joining her two hands, still planted on the ground, with only one hand while my other hand delved inside my pocket, brought something out in a couple of second, and inserted the thing I got in Hotaru's finger.**

"**_There…"_ I said with a face full of fulfillment. Standing up carefully, I offered a hand to assist the woman.**

**Hotaru's eyes darkened in displeasure, but received the gentlemanly gesture. _"You chased me, ruined my timetable, and immersed me with the shame of being followed around by you for the whole day… for this?"_**

"**_Yep."_ was my instant reply.**

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"**_You idiot,"_ Imai murmured seeing how I was trying to stand up after being splayed on the grass **(which made me quiver slightly by the way)**, but her eyes were now back to its nonchalant glint. **

I noticed that I still had a calm demeanor, just shrugging kindly**. _"I guess I am, ain't I?"_**

"**_But still…"_ Hotaru looked at the finger where I inserted a simple white gold ring. She walked to me, making me somehow nervous… face to face… and swift as a snake, she said thank you and gave me a peck on his cheek.**

**To say I was rendered speechless and shocked would be an understatement. **

"**_I'll get back to work now, ja."_ Imai immediately sped her duck away from Ruka. **

**With nothing else to do but watch her leave, I touched the part where her lips landed and gave out a playful chuckle. Nogi Ruka & Imai Hotaru, officially a couple.**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Unconsciously I laid a hand on my left cheek as my nose caught the nature's scent with a trace of Hotaru's perfume. A bittersweet smile… that was what I was able to do after.

It was a happy and yet painful memory. Happy, as it was the time when I got my most besotted woman. It was like my memories were taken out of a long-gone box just to haunt me back again.

Seeing the things that happened in the past and placing me at the point of view of a spectator makes me feel cursed. It caused me to notice the greater intricacies of the situation.

Had it been a scene between other people, say Natsume and Mikan, it would have been wonderful to watch. I think now I understand why some actors/actresses felt awkward whenever they watch their movies or commercials. The experience felt like I was being scrutinized under a high-powered microscope even by my own self.

The heavens then began to get cloudy, and the images surrounding me were starting to frizz as if it was changing a channel. I gave out a heavy sigh as I wiped my face, almost like crumpling it, due to exasperation. _"I guess I'm far over from waking up."_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Like the usual dreams, the setting I was into instantly changed. The second scenario was when Imai slept on my shoulder while we were spending time under the old willow tree. It was right after the presentation auction of her inventions attended by the executive officers from the Silicon Valley. **

**Natsume and Mikan were always by the Sakura tree and Hotaru and I did not want to meddle in their "platonic" friendship. So we had to find our own sanctuary where we could just be together at peace.**

It was beautiful, as I remembered how the willow tree acted like a one-way mirror. We were protected by its long, lush leaves, covering us from preying us; whilst, we could see through its little openings if there were any passerby.

**Flashes of me and Imai, under the tree, holding hands, cuddling, silently staring at nothing… enjoying… loving…together…**

Other memories then followed. **Both of us, shopping at Central Town, standing up against Jinno-sensei's bullying streaks, Imai introducing me formally to Subaru, dining at our favorite restaurant, Hotaru and I playing with the animals…** every little things that made my heart skip and made my world looked like paradise.

Suddenly, I felt like a sharp spear broke through my heart. New set of images came to attack my system. **Our hands breaking away from each other, Imai was with another man, a portrait of me alone on a lonely riverbank, Hotaru and me on a hallway as if we were complete strangers… a withering willow tree and a pile of snow.**

Clasping my chest, I was having a hard time breathing. I was suffocating, reaching for my neck, trying to oblige it to let me breathe. Knees wobbling, I fell down, one hand still on my neck.

My eyes started to become blurry, like I was falling deeper and deeper into nothingness. The light that shone against me was getting smaller and smaller. I tried reaching for it, reaching, stretching out my hands, grasping…

The next thing I knew…

I woke up being greeted by a gray, bland ceiling. I hastily stood up, realizing that I was splayed on a cold, tiled floor. Unsteadily I scanned my surroundings.

"_Damn it Ruka, wake up…"_ I slapped myself several times, willing my consciousness to get me out of this darn dream. I tried smacking myself again but I wasn't waking up.

**There, just a few meters away, was myself, who was ingloriously crouching behind one of Hotaru's newest robots. I looked like a rat doing dirty clandestine work.**

It was that time when I was tasked to train a student with an untutored Teleportation Alice. I asked him to try his talent on me one last time, confident that it wouldn't work after trying for the nth time. But oh boy, I was wrong. I ended up in Imai's laboratory.

Having discerned the next scenario, I balled my fist and punched the wall behind with all the bitter feeling I've got.

Then, as if I was just really watching a show, the scene started playing. Voices came to be heard.

"_**You will do it for me, won't you?"**_

"_**Well yeah, sure I would. But will he approve of this?"**_

"_**His approval would be immaterial."**_

"**Why was HE here? What could've Hotaru needed from him? Who could it be that they were talking about? Could it be something about her new product presentation? Could that someone be a Gakuen Alice professor?"**

"_Shit!"_ I am even hearing my very thoughts in my dream.

"_**Well, you two have always been close. I also heard some rumors that you and he were actually having a romantic aspect in your relationship so I just thought…"**_

**A disparaged look crossed her narrowed eyes_. "Rumors would always be rumors."_**

I knew that I flinched, even though I was still facing the wall. It was still me after all, and it has been a constant part of my dreary nights.

"**Romantic Aspect? It couldn't have been anyone but me and Imai, right? We have a relationship after all, although the public were just left with their conclusions. What she was going to do that might somehow need my approval?"**

"_**But do you really like him and that you are not just using him for your own benefits?"**_

**She sighed._ "I have no time to answer such insignificant questions."_**** Typical of her. **

"_**It would be significant if any one or both of you admitted it?"**_

"_**Pray, I beg you, why would I admit something that is untrue?"**_

"**Immaterial… Insignificant…Untrue…" Ruka **(or me rather)** repeated in himself feeling confused and guilty.**

"_Dammit!" _Giving a continuous blow on the wall until my fist was numbed and the wall was painted with rusty streaks of my blood_. "Get me out of here dammit!"_

"**_So you're saying that you're not really together AND," _full of emphasis_, "that you neither like NOR love Ruka."_**

I felt how my heart stopped beating in suspense. I turned around, seeing my "replica's" anguished expression.

"_You are such a masochistic pig, Ruka." _I smiled sullenly, knowing all too well that I have no escape in this nightmare. I thought I have already gone over it, after so many years of repeating it every minute of my life.

In a sense of hopeless abandonment, I let myself just watch… watch the deterioration of my love, my life, my being… There was no other way out…

**Her face full of certainty_. "Hayate, if this would so much as give you peace of mind…_**

It was just a matter of seconds when she dropped the bomb.**_ "I do NOT love him… Money is what I love…Him, I - - -"_**

An earth-shattering sound came into my senses. It was greater than a raging volcano's explosion. And the pain, the pain it brought couldn't be comprehended.

**I wasn't able to hear what she said next for the transportation alice summoned me **(meaning I was also transported)** back incessantly as he panicked at the thought that he could've sent me to a shark's lair. However, what I heard was enough…**

**Devastated… Tormented… Betrayed… Used…** I felt it all again…

Droplets of water started to fell… but not from the bleak, dark sky… they came from a pair of, usually sharp yet caring, baby blue eyes…

The whole energy from my entire body receded… as if God has decided to instantly take my breath away… I stumbled lightly, lying on the cold soil. The clouds began to darken, sympathizing in my agony…

It dawned on me right there and then, I didn't want to punish her… there was no way I could do that…

What I wanted was to be with her, using any method… just to be with her, after all those years of not seeing her… even for a few moments…

I closed my eyes in remorse as the rain drops started its course. I prayed that this dream would end, as my heart could take no more.

The place started frizzing again… Ready to show another snippet of my life… The torture was unbearable…

"_Fine! I surrender!!!" _I shouted like I was a lunatic in rage, "_Is this what you want?! Making me suffer! Not making me able to forget?!" _

A sound of thunder and a couple of lightning painted the heavens.

"_I admit now! I love her! That's what you want to hear right?!"_

Then I whispered, "_Damn_…" after the slow realization, _"I still do…"_

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Dyaaraann!!!! I know it's a tad bit too dramatic, but I cannot avoid it. I have drained all of my energy in doing this part.

Anyway, I really hope you guys will like it.

Oh, and if you guys find any errors please do tell me, especially if it concerns my legend for understanding the 'dream' scene.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plotters

Disclaimer: I practically don't own Gakuen Alice bwahahahahaha

I decided to upload this as a separate chapter because if I insist in combining it with another scene it might take me anoter 2 weeks to complete it and I again might insist to include another scene bwahahaha. So to avoid such domino effect and to save me from the guilt of not updating here's chapter 9 hehehe...

Though I think this is one of my, if not the, shortest chapter I've ever made for this fic. Anyway, thanks for your patience and if there are errors please don't be shy and point them out. My sister is my beta-reader (sort of) but she tends to miss some in several instances bwahahaha...

**

* * *

**

Oo

**Chapter 9: The Plotters**

By: facadephazzad

oO

**Normal POV**

"Hey, do you think he's okay?" Yuu turned nervously to his co-conspirators. They were gathered around Ruka's sleeping figure.

"Well," Mochu poked Ruka's body, "I think you might have overdone it, just a teeenyy bit."

Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. "You think so?"

"Yep, he literally passed out, look." Koko said imitating what Mochu was doing.

Nudging Ruka on his underarm and waist, they tried waking him. Koko then pulled, not-so-gently, some streaks of the blonde's hair. "Nope… he's K.O.ed"

Mochu scratched his head, "Hey Natsume, what should we do?"

All their eyes turned to their 'boss' and waited for his reply; after all, IT was his idea. Hyuuga, who didn't look bothered at all, just stared at them.

"Ruka should've been awakened by now, Natsume." Yuu was becoming worried.

Languidly giving in to their worries, the Fire Alice went near them, gazing on the unconscious friend.

The three bellowed some incomprehensible words when Natsume gave a ruthless slap on Ruka's face.

"Hn… he'll be waking up any minute now." Making his companions sweat dropped at the sheer apathy Natsume had shown.

"Uhhhnnn…" Nogi Ruka unsteadily sat up, his hand touching his forehead. Clearly, he was still on a state of shock as he was not even caring his environment.

Natsume smirked and produced an 'i-told-you-so' look.

Leaving Natsume's smug look, Koko thought that Ruka looked like a man sent into a hell-hole; his eyes were glassy, dull, and distant. The blonde bachelor stayed like that, as if his very soul was eaten by a demi-god.

Yuu, out of curiosity and concern, gently nudged the dazed Ruka. When that didn't work, he gave a more forceful one.

"Hey Ruka, you alright?"

"_I really think we've overdone it."_ Koko whispered to Mochu but was still audible enough for Yuu and Natsume to hear.

As for Ruka, the shuffled noises perked his consciousness to clear. A blurred image of Natsume hitting him flashed. Slowly lifting his head, he was met by four pairs of eyes. However, he didn't take note of it and instantly locked his gaze with the fire caster. _"Knock me out eh…"_

Jumping on his feet, Ruka threw a fist on Natsume which was easily dodge as his knees gave out and almost fell flat on the floor hadn't it been for the quick response of Mochu.

"Hn… it's useless to hurt me in that kind of state." Natsume coolly said and just gave his trade mark smirk when Ruka called him bastard for hitting him hard.

Meanwhile Koko laughed inwardly at how 'eloquently' Nogi could curse the gifted alice user. "You should really get some rest before sparring with Natsume, Ruka."

"Koko???" Ruka was surprised as he noticed that Yuu and Mochu, who was still holding him, were also there.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Uh… well…" Yuu started stuttering, "You see a-a-and…".

"They called me up when you were lazily sleeping."

Ruka gave a scowl, for he was still annoyed with him, and listened to Koko's explanation how they have heard of the news that he and Hotaru were an 'item' and wanted to know the truth.

Mochu added that it was shocking for him when he was informed that he and Imai were together. "As far as I remember, you were chea- - -," a slight kick from Yuu," … aherm… that you were not even acquaintances."

The blonde bachelor again became silent after Mochu's statement. At the same time his friends inwardly heaved a sigh of relief except for one who simply smirked.

"I guess you're not leaving without knowing huh?"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders, Mochu nodded, Koko beamed a smile and Yuu gave him an almost apprehensive look.

Ruka subsequently narrated to them what happened in the business reception, clearing up the notion that they were a couple whatsoever was a hoax.

"It's just a game," his baby blue eyes becoming stern & firm, "I just want to know what it will feel like being with her after a long while, that's all."

His usually gentle face bore defiance even as his friends wore that of doubt.

Koko puffed some air, "You are such a liar."

"Excuse me?" Displeasure laced his voice. _"What's wrong with these people?! Is that the phrase for the day or what?!"_

"I said you're a liar."

"And how can you be sure of that."

"Duh…" Koko pointed his temple, "I can read minds, **re-mem-ber**?" and rolled his eyeballs.

"Shut your mouth."

Ruka, seeing them sneer, had had enough of everything for the day. A rampage of paparazzi, a visit from Subaru Imai, a hot-seat from Natsume and NOWWW a condemnation from Koko who was usually content in smiling knowingly. He wouldn't want to wait what Yuu and Mochu, or what their other friends have to say.

He abrasively stood up and took his coat. "I'm going."

"Don't be such a chicken." A vein popped on Ruka's forehead. If only Natsume could not turn everything to ashes he would've let his animals give him some lesson he really deserve.

Concern was somehow written on Mochu's face. "Uh, Ruka…"

"Hn, don't worry about it Mochu." He then walked in front of the door.

But before he closed the door, without even looking back, "Let's just say that I'm not up today to say… _'Touché'._"

With that said the four left in the room saw the mahogany door closed and heard the faint footsteps made by Ruka.

Koko stomped his feet on the ground, close-fisted. "Urrgg… He is such a bad liar!!!" He then took out a small recorder and hit the play button…

_Tape. _

_A sound of thunder. _

"_I admit now! I love her! That's what you want to hear right?!"_

"_Damn…" _

"_I still do…" _

Yuu sighed. "Yeah… Hey Natsume, do you think Ruka will be alright?"

A blunt reply, "Not sure…"

Mochu's eyes narrowed. "Then why did we do it? He recovered before but he can have severe depression in his realization now."

"It's his decision."

Mochu did not get it but Yuu nodded.

"What we did was some sort of catalyst or awakener to let Ruka be true to himself. You can call it a 'wake-up' to reality."

"Meaning," Koko butted in, "that the outcome will be totally under his power. Whether he will want to have a second chance with Imai is his choice."

"Hn… wow Koko didn't know you can surmise that."

Koko tilted his head. "Well excuse me Mister High and Mighty Natsume, I can read minds but I definitely do also have a brain…" And he then gave a grin, "But I just use it sometimes…"

The room was filled with laughter and they threw jokes at Koko who was just too happy to ride all of them.

Yuu rested his hands under his neck. "Well I guess we are just bystanders now."

"Yeah, I really wish it will be a nice ending though." Mochu added.

"Hn…" Natsume then pointed at the very small camera he took out from the wall.

Koko, Yuu and Mochu, seeing the gadget, said in unison. "And we will be rich!!!! Bwahahahaha…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Bwahaha... I told you it's just short. I am not running out of ideas, actually now I have a planned flow that will stretch until the near climax part. However, time constraint is my greatest enemy. Oh, and if you guys have any suggestions or any ideas as to what will happen or what you want to happen feel free to pinch them in. I have the ideas but sometimes other people's own prediction/perception makes it so much better haahaha.

**I would like to thank the following:**

_WizdomGoddess: I miss you WG! Thanks for believing in all fanfic writers, you are such an inspiration _

_cheezwhiz: Thank you I am flattered with your review. It means a lot to me!_

_SnowCharms: huggles It's nice to know that you are still interested in reading this fic. Thank you, thank you so much. As for your question:_

Ruka: We were a couple then...

Hotaru: But that's the past...

Koko: Well we'll see about that...

_Spring Emerald: Haha, I love how you seem so excited and elated in your review. Thank you too. _

_kindhalo: I wonder with that grin what goes inside your mind grins ahahaha... but thanks for clicking the review button!!!_

_tomboy ninja13: Hehe, that dream idea caused me some serious editing. Somehow I think I owe you one since you kicked some sense in me to update ahahah. Thanks for it by the way, though I hope you'll be able to understand that work + studies is a very hard feat. _

_Mz. Chiibi: You're also a constant reviewer and I really want to give my deepest gratitude. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Hehehe, Hotaru has a lot of explaining to do in the later chapters bwahahaha_

_juz-dream: thanks for the review, hope you read it until the end..._

_Monsterlife: thanks!!! i feel really happy whenever you guys appreciate my works. makes me want to update and feel guilty if i'm running late in schedule hehehe._

_Review Procastinators: ahahaha i also thank you guys for taking interest in clicking/reading my fic i take it as a silent compliment (psychologically convincing myself bwahahahah)... nonetheless i am also grateful..._

_I also would like to thank the ones who will review the previous chapters even after this and to those I might've missed. Thanks a bunch!!!_


	10. Chapter 10: Curiosity Can Kill The Cat

I don't know why but I was trying to upload this chapter a few days ago and was always having an error. Bwahahaha...

**Important Announcement: **

Rose Velvet will be my beta for this story. So expect that things would be better narrated with her help. But for now this has not undergone Rose Velvet's keen eyes.

* * *

Yoichi: Façade-chan does not own Gakuen Alice… _Why do I have to say this always? __pouts_

Façade: For you're so cute when you do that!!!! _glomps on Yoichi_

Yoichi: I hate you, you hag!!!!

* * *

oO 

**Chapter 10: Curiosity Can Kill the Cat **

By: facadephazzad

Oo

Drained… That was what Ruka was feeling as he was driving on his way home, the lights from the other vehicles and the buildings reflected by the glass shields casting shadows on his frowning face.

The blond bachelor had had so much things happening in just one day. All gave considerable blows to his image, his reputation and his ego.

He shook his head as images of the recent events started coming, not daring to recall what happened as he knew that one step back in recalling it could send him to a car accident. He was not that careless.

As he neared the curb that would lead him to the entrance of a suburban village, a pang of anxiety began attacking him knowing all too well who he would see. His gut constricted as he felt the acids move inside the muscles all due to his uneasiness.

Maneuvering his sports car, Ruka's frown deepened seeing a pile of Gakuen Alice's Special Forces lined just a few meters away from the regal gate.

How did he know they were alices? Simple, aside from their all-black suits, they wore masks of different animal faces, sported round and thin bracelets and some even have several earrings. Such things were known as Alice limiters.

The feeling would've been creepy if Ruka didn't know them. Their eyes couldn't be seen but the power of their stares and the strength their posture emanated was unnerving.

Pulling his car to a halt, one of the Special Forces stepped up as he dragged down his window. The person automatically recognized him as it gave a curtsied nod.

"Why are you - - - Whoa!" Ruka saw the group move in an instantaneous motion, surrounding his vehicle from all sides, the passenger door opened and a young man with deep aquatic hair sat beside him.

"What the heck!"

The chap, looking straight outside spoke. "We were tasked to prevent the media in squabbling you Nogi-sama."

Eyeing the group, Ruka could surmise that there were more forces surrounding them, but lurking in the dark. "What's your name?"

"Wind claws. We will be staying here until tomorrow."

Ruka smirked; the young man was well trained to give only his code name and speak straight. He concluded that most of the guards were ranging from 13-17 years of age.

His eyes dimmed remembering Natsume's life and the experience of other dangerous ability types. Although there were some changes, the Special Forces were still having rigorous training.

"You guys could go home now, it seems like the media wasn't interested to come all the way here anyway."

Wind Claws gave a regretful shook of his head. "That is not true Nogi-sama. The second we came here throngs of paparazzi were all over the place."

He then handed him a hologram gadget that pictured an afternoon swarming with media men right in front of the subdivision. It was a standard operating procedure for them to acquire a vision of the place during reconnaissance.

"However they were not able to come in further for we drove them away and we are now securing both land and air of this whole vicinity."

"Was someone hurt?"

"None sir. We have strict orders not to hurt anyone. One of my colleagues has an alice of sleep and then we teleported them to their respective stations. We will be here to secure that no one will continue to persist."

Ruka nodded. "Is that so… But forget the orders, go home." He then signaled that he would start his car, the young man shifted his foot but did not budge away. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Nogi-sama…"

"If you're worrying about not following orders, just tell your damn commander that I told you so."

Wind Claws stiffened a bit, perhaps in shock of hearing someone curse his senior, but shrugged it off with a shoulder.

"I forgot to say that we also took care of those who wanted you or Ms. Imai dead."

Ruka's eyebrows quirked. "Dead? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Clearing his throat with a brief cough, "They may all be unwarranted threats from your fans or from Imai-sama's admirers but there were people here awhile ago that were threatening to kill you or Ms. Imai because of the news."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Haven't you even known of fans saying things without meaning them?"

Again a shrug of shoulder. "Most may be so, but there was one who almost dropped a bomb unto your roof from a helicopter. If it weren't for our quick response, your house would've been into pieces right now."

"Are you even bloody serious?! No one would do that."

This time Wind Claws turned his head towards Ruka. "Sir, we do not joke around our work. I am telling you what we did and what we saw."

"But no one would do something at that extent! Maybe they were media trying to take shots and - - - "

"And they dropped their camera?" He was interrupted by the now sarcastic voice of the guy. "Believe what you want to believe Nogi-sama. We will stay here until tomorrow afternoon. After that, you can take care of yourself."

Ruka's eyes darkened and slumped roughly back on his seat. Stupid, stubborn Alice Special Forces. Through the side of his eye Wind Claws gave him a kind of bow and went out of his car, signaling to the others to move out of the way.

Wind Claws watched the sports car as it entered at gated village. Pressing something in his ear…

"Current status." A voice came to be heard.

"Nogi-sama has safely entered the premises."

"Hnmmm."

"Requesting permission to speak."

The person on the other line smirked. He did not train his subordinates that hard, did he? Wind Claws was like a freaking military boy. "Go on…"

"The bombing attempt awhile ago, what should we do about it?"

A slight tapping sound was heard by Wind Claws. "The Academy already made some arrangements."

"Should we investigate the Barraulers at this point?"

"Nah… It was just a lovesick wanna-be girlfriend of Ruka who wanted to claim the poor guy for herself."

"I do not understand why a woman would do that." Wind Claws was still on the same spot even though Ruka's car has been long gone from his eyesight.

The commander on the other end sighed in exasperation. "Shinji Ibu, get out of your military fanboy shell and you'll somehow understand."

"But Rui-sama."

"This conversation ends now. I will tell this to Persona-sama and after you guys are finish report directly to Hyuuga."

"Understood." With that Ibu heard a click.

_"Demo, I still cannot understand… Maybe the Barrauler heiress was psychotic… then she must be restrained… Rui-sama is wrong…"_

He continued mumbling while his comrades exchanged knowing snickers while the official guards of the village were just completely freaked out.

* * *

Hotaru clutched the baseball bat beside her when she saw, through the window blinds, a flickering light. Breathing steadily, she heightened all her senses and positioned beside the front door. 

The stranger outside made lightweight steps… Imai's eyes squinted, watching the doorknob turn ever so slightly.

She held her breath as the door opened and a shadow of a man came into her view, wrists flexing on the weapon at hand.

Imai saw the guy took three steps forward, _"Perfect position,"_ and then stopped. Another clench of her knuckles…

BLAG!

YEOWCH!!!

THUG!

Panting heavily, she ran her sweaty fingers on a switch causing the house to light up suddenly.

Armed still with her weapon, Hotaru steadily approached the body laid faced-down on the floor. The man was wearing black gloves and jacket, head hooded. The usual clothes thieves wore in every mission.

Making sure, a meter away beside the fallen enemy, Imai kicked it lightly. No response… Another kick… still there was no response…

She then moved beside the head, still a meter away, squatted and taking a long stick (which came literally out of nowhere), slowly lifted the hood.

First second, a pointed nose… Next second, a pile of messed up blonde hair… Imai's heart skipped a bit, having a good hunch who she just smacked out of consciousness.

"Arg… You are such an idiot."

She did not proceed on lifting the hood but rather abrasively knelt and pulled towards her lap the immobile body, the hood falling off, revealing the cross-eyed Ruka.

Imai touched his head and neck to check if she caused a wound. Feeling nothing she looked at Ruka's face. Swiping the strands of his hair that covered his face wiping at the same time some sweat forming on his forehead.

Her eyes then roamed on his eyelids adorned with long, thick lashes, his sculpted nose, his smooth, marble-like cheeks and his reddish, supple, slightly apart lips.

Lifting a finger, she placed it near the top of his mouth, not actually touching it. Ruka was breathing steadily his warm breathe covering her finger's skin.

She observed that her previously fast beating heart was now gradually being in-sync with Ruka's pace. For a minute they stayed like that. Moving away her finger, she leaned nearer unto his face. Her breathe almost reaching his.

Thoughts came to her… she was curious…

Hotaru then shook her head, clearing the fogginess inside her mind. She was having unlikely thoughts and it would do no good. But the curiosity was too powerful that it was overtaking her.

…

… _Would she or would she not? _

…

…She would…

She pinched Ruka's nose, not letting it go, satisfyingly smirking when she felt him shift his whole breathing through his mouth.

Intrigued, Hotaru clamped her other hand over his mouth, shivering slightly when she felt something warm meet the center of her palm and some escaping in between her fingers.

Ruka's heartbeat became ragged as his oxygen supply became scarcer. Hotaru saw when his leg shifted as if in reflex.

She then felt that instead of the outward warmth on her hand, air was sucked in and bachelor's eyes shot open, grabbing her hand out of his mouth, breathing heavily.

"Ho-hotaru?" Ruka noticed that she was just staring over him. Shifting his head, he saw her shirt.

Imai added pressure on her hands on Ruka. "Stay still…" She said when he tried to get up.

"Demo…" He was well aware of their position and it brings back old memories, way back, under the willow tree… He shut his eyes and breathed… "_Am I dreaming again or what?" _

Hotaru slightly bit her lip. "Ruka, daijobu?"

A smile crept along his face when the phrase reached his ears. _"If I am actually dreaming, let it pause at this moment forever…"_

"Ruka…"

He felt euphoric, snuggling his head closer to Hotaru's stomach, feeling her warmth, the gentle breeze allowed by the willow tree to come in, and the soft hand caressing his cheek …

"Ruka!" Imai tried tapping his face slightly. Thinking that he might've dozed off again…

PAK!

The slap made Ruka's body jerk.

"What the!!!" His hand on his quite numb face. "Imai?!"

"Baka don't sleep." Hotaru then comfortably positioned his head on her lap.

"Huh?" The images of the willow's leaves protecting them were replaced with a wooden ceiling, the comfortable grass they were on was actually the carpet, Hotaru was not wearing the Alice uniform but a wool shirt.

Imai noticed Ruka's face become emotionless, his eyes lacking color as he heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Why are you being so nice?"

She didn't bother answering. Ruka shook his head and smiled bitterly…

"Maids don't actually do this you know. They usually panic and they DON'T hit their employers." He shot her a glare emphasizing his sarcasm.

Her nonchalant eyes bore into him. _So he already guessed about it. Oh well, it's not like he's that stupid… _

"I am not a regular employee."

He grunted before trying to get up again but Hotaru tightened her grip on his waist preventing his elbows to completely stretch upward. "Stop being a stubborn asshole and stay still."

Ruka looked at her indignantly thinking that he being called an asshole was becoming a trend, while Hotaru stared back icily.

"Fine!" Ruka pouted in defeat and gingerly rested his head back on her lap. He was feeling a little dizzy anyway and seeing that Hotaru was having her rare moments of kindness, who was he not to take the almost non-existent opportunity?

A pregnant 5 minutes passed without any word passing between them. Hotaru just kept her position of Ruka on her lap, looking outside the window.

He, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep his breathing calm and avoiding any eye contact with the woman near him.

It was hard as thoughts of his "realization" about his feelings were pestering him, coaxing him that it was a romantic setting and the most opportune moment to do the "moves".

"Now, now, what a lovely sight."

Both flinched and turned their heads to where the voice came.

"I-imai S-subaru!" He suddenly jerked out and went into a sitting position.

The stoic, fine-looking man nodded, though his gaze was transfixed on the spot where Ruka's head was previously on. "Evening Nogi, Hotaru."

"You're late." Hotaru said while Subaru just shrugged and asked Ruka if he could walk and sit on a couch.

"I have my car with me and I don't know what button to push in your Teleportation Machine in order to bring it with me." Subaru said not bothering to look at his sister.

Though still confused and unsettled with the guy's presence Ruka complied. But then he surmised that Hotaru might've called her brother to see if he was okay. Even her wanting to stay on a lying position fitted in. Maybe she had done it when he was asleep.

Activating his alice, Subaru checked for injuries the younger man might've suffered.

During the check-up, "Nothing happening huh?", the alice doctor hissed under his breath, meaning only for Ruka to hear.

Ruka gulped, "Err..."

"Don't get malice into your mind doctor." Hotaru said who apparently heard what Subaru said.

The older brother raised his eyebrows, his face having the message, 'I-know-what-I-saw'. But she just gave him a smirk that Ruka interpreted to mean as 'Do-not-act-like-an-overprotective-brother."

The two had a couple or more of these glares when Subaru straightened his posture implying that he was leaving.

"I found no injury. No concussions or brain damage whatsoever, a pity though."

He gave out a playful chuckle even though Nogi wanted to somehow punch him for his insolence and conceitedness in his home. Hotaru just stared at him.

Giving another nod and a meaningful glare to Ruka, he kissed his sister on the cheek and went out.

Subaru on his way to his car couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. As someone part of their past, he was neither fully consenting nor comfortable with the situation.

Starting the engine, he took one last look at the house. He knew that he, being Hotaru's brother, does not even have the right to even meddle with such kind of troublesome business…

_"Tsk… tough love… never too easy…"_ Subaru said and stirred himself away, bidding a sarcastic good luck but still a hopeful one.

* * *

**Author's Announcement:**

Again, this chapter was a part of the original chapter 10. I decided to cut it in half because I noticed that I was having 20 pages, in the original, and it was not finished yet (i.e. Verdana, size font 9, mind you).

Also, I might delete all the previous chapters and re-upload the beta-ed ones in the near future. So don't be shock if you'll see one day that instead of 10 chapters it would only contain 2. But don't worry, uploading would be done simultaneously once all the previous chaps were edited.

I'll also note when there were things added or deleted in a beta-ed chapter that would affect the succeeding scenes in the story.

Lastly, I have a job starting next week, so updates would be slower than the usual. I'd be under training and a lot of traveling within my country since I'm hired into a shipping/marine line company.

* * *

Thank you to those who gave me reviews.

jenica, jayne31 (i really had a good laugh with your review, but i love you for your effort ), rose velvet (whew that must be exhausting reviewing each chapters hehehe but i also appreciate it thank you so much), bloody kyoko, kawayan, spring emerald, snowcharms, ai-chan13, wizdomgoddess, monsterlife, juz-dream

and to all those who read my fic, hehe at least you spent some of your precious time reading it hehehehe... but i will be really grateful if you guys at least give some comments or suggestions that will make this fic better or just for me to hear your opinions hehehehe...


	11. Chapter 11: The Confessions for Freedom

Woot! Chapter 11 dear guys

Disclaimer: I have donated the rights of Gakuen Alice to Higuchi Tachibana.. NOT hahah... The usual I do not own it

BTW... It is really weird because I only got the review alerts last April 27 but I saw some of the reviews even before that. I also could not receive my story or author alerts and I guess even PM messages... so if any of you guys did send me a message gomen I haven't seen any mails in my account. This is the first time I have experienced such a long disruption of service from fanfiction (dot) net... sigh

* * *

Oo 

**Chapter Eleven: The Confessions for Freedom**

By: facadephazzad

oO

Hotaru massaged her temples, in a very foul mood. She did not know what kind of spirit overcame the blonde freak beside her, for them to be out, now, driving at night when they were both aware that they're in the headlines.

Stealing a side glance, Imai became more irate seeing that Ruka was happily humming with the radio. He looked at her for a second when she gave out an intentioned sigh, but didn't give any comment or reaction. Ruka had a plan and he was going to do it.

Irate for being snubbed, she begrudgingly acknowledged the fact that that was the day her life sucked the most.

There has never been a day that she was thoroughly annoyed in every sense of the word. She mulled over the things that happened the whole day.

Her head hurt just by trying to remember it. _"I so wish to have a box of Tylenol…" she thought._

First, she was informed by three of her over curious friends that she was engaged to Nogi Ruka. _"Hah! Other people knew of my engagement before me!"_ She internally grumbled.

Second, a battalion of paparazzi came flocking at the doorstep the minute Yuu and the others left. _"Stupid people making money out of me…"_

Hotaru's eyes dimmed in mild amusement and fury remembering this one psychotic reporter who was trying to get near the house by flying in a helicopter!

She thought it was insane while watching it in the television and it looked like an unfolding television drama like 24.

That horribly caused her to greedily eat a gallon of Chocolate Marble Ice Cream which she was actually saving for her midnight snack, becoming another factor to her foul mood.

Thus, with the imperative need to relax, she decided to practice her true cooking skills thinking that chopping things would do her good.

It did serve its purposed until she got to hit Nogi on the head with a baseball bat. Honestly, Hotaru thought he was a reporter sneaking in and, by all the saints she hated reporters now more than ever.

She shook her head… _"Well it was also his fault because he acted like a thief in getting inside the house. He should have known better than that, right?"_

It was a good thing that her brother informed her beforehand that he was coming over to check on her safety. Hotaru smirked, she knew what was reeling inside that mind of that person she calls brother.

Shaking her head, she decided to jam the part between her thumb and point finger repeatedly. She learned that it was a good way to circulate the blood. After several times of doing that, she rubbed her palms vigorously and when there was enough heat, she placed them right on her open eyes.

Feeling the warmth cross the sensitive part of her eyes, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trying his best not to be noticed, Ruka was aware of every movement Hotaru was making. He heard her grumble about life and him being a nincompoop blonde. He knew she was irritated for being dragged out of the house, not knowing where they were going.

He saw how she massaged her temples, her mouth curving in uttering curses for the reporters, and well perhaps to him also. But Ruka was feeling the opposite, he was amused and his mind reeling with excitement.

Amused, since he saw for the first time food, 'real' food, on his beloved table. What was more interesting was how Hotaru claimed that she cooked it. He was shocked and he knew that he looked like a gold fish with his mouth agape, eyeing the dishes with full want.

Who would blame him? It's the first time in two weeks that he was able to see his table with TRUE and EDIBLE foods!

But oh boy, that made him want to laugh had he not feared that she would grab the baseball bat she used awhile ago.

An idea had hit him after that and that was the reason why they were now out of the house. Ruka knew it was not a good idea for reporters could also be alices but the Alice Special Forces outside should perhaps serve their purpose.

A smile tugged on his lips when he saw Hotaru do her relaxing rituals. She learned that technique way back in High School when an old chemist nun took pity on her when she had a terrible headache during an International Invention Expo. She has been doing it ever since.

Hotaru snappily looked at him. His smile turned into a repressed laugh that came out like a snort.

"What is so funny?" She asked sharply.

What was a man with a mission to say? He grinned… and focused his attention back to driving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A taste of bitter bile started to form in Imai's mouth as he continued to just smile at her. That was the same kind of grin he gave when he was with her in the kitchen.

The same kind of boyish grin that she knew… with that kind of glint in his eyes, was itself a sign of an ominous future…

And she was right. After that grin, he asked her to get dress in casual clothes. Imai knew from his face that she had to do what he has told. He may not look like it but he was just as stubborn as that red-eyed, raven-haired boy he considers as his best friend and Mikan regards as a _'friend'._

Not allowing her to utter any word of protest Ruka shoved her to her room. Yes, the freaking blonde _shoved_ Hotaru, pushed her to get inside and then sprinted back to the kitchen. True again, she was not a bit happy about it.

Begrudgingly, she wore the most casual and rugged attire she could get from her luggage, settling for jeans designed with chalk-like streaks and a fitted black t-shirt with an image of a blazing silver fire on the whole left side.

But another pile of curse fled her mouth, finding out that she had forgotten to bring any sneakers or rubber shoes settling for 1 inched heeled black sandal before stomping to the kitchen.

To say that her blood boiled to maximum point was pointless when she saw that Ruka was not in the kitchen when she arrived and saw a pile of empty and dirty plates on the sink. They were the serving plates that the foods she prepared were previously on!

Okay, she admits that she might've gone over in burning all the food she served Ruka but was it that bad that he would throw them out and not even recognize that they were actually edible?!

They were edible even though she placed all her frustrations for the day by chopping ingredients. She was still able to control her anger so the food should not turn out that bad. She was not surprised when he thought that it was ordered from a restaurant, but to actually throw them out because it was her cooking… Unforgivable…

She made her way to the trash bin to prove her suspicion when he appeared behind her and excused himself toward the refrigerator.

"What did you do to the food here?" she asked, her eyes in narrowing slits, sending daggers on his back.

He looked at her and beamed sheepishly before grabbing a load of assorted bottles and cans and handling it over to Imai without so much a word and then grabbed another load of drinks before kicking the ref's door close and heading outside.

Much to her chagrin, she followed him out and saw the trunk of his car open with two, quite large, picnic baskets, a full grocery bag and an open cooler in which he placed the ones we were carrying.

Ruka, after pulling the trunk closed, giddily went to the driver's seat. Gladly, before he went inside he noticed that she was not moving from her spot behind the car.

Hotaru Imai almost said hallelujah that he actually had the mind to become aware of her presence. But took it back right after he 'innocently' asked what she was doing standing there and not getting in the car. She swore she didn't know how the hell he'd ever got a three star during their stay in the Academy.

But unnaturally, Imai went in without batting an eyelash, without mustering any remonstration whatsoever. Although she secretly rolled her eyes in mockery when he fixed her seatbelt and gave a contented nod.

She told herself to wait and see what happens next, even though she was itching to know whether the several foods she made were in the baskets or inside the trash bin now rotting.

But for now she was stuck with the blonde, idiotic, dashing, errr, reckless Ruka Nogi. Imai just hope against hope that this does not get worst than she thought it was now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Five full minutes they were driving out in the dark. Five full minutes that Ruka continued driving while Hotaru just looked outside, in a trance and with a terrible headache. Five full minutes that not even a word was exchanged.

Both of them preoccupied with certain things about their life that included and perhaps would include the person beside them.

Looking outside the window, Imai suddenly realized that they were not getting out of the village gate and was circling around the neighborhood. Unable to contain her curiosity and irritation, "Where are we going?" she asked.

Ruka looked a little bit surprised when she spoke and gave her a sideway glance.

But again he did not answer!

"Nogi, I am asking you a question." His silent approach was getting into her nerves and she doesn't like it a single bit. _"Am I losing my touch of being in control?"_

"I'm driving Imai."

"Don't make me repeat myself Nogi."

He threw her another sideway glance and chuckled, "Just somewhere… Don't ask you'll know when we're there." he said.

"Hmph," Imai crossed my arms, looking straight ahead, "at least remember that I don't like repeating myself."

Suddenly the car halted, almost jolting Hotaru's face on the dashboard had it not been for the seatbelt protection. She uttered, yet again, a couple of curses and glared at him. All the insults her rushing mind has gathered were stuck on her tongue.

Ruka's expression bore a mixed feeling of shock, of loneliness, as if a bittersweet memory just came. Hotaru gasped, realizing what caused the hasty break.

Cerulean eyes looked at her, expectant of something of which he knew Imai knew. That phrase she just said… It was usually her line to him when they were together in the Academy.

He would hear it often from Hotaru when his mind would wander into nothingness, or when he would purposely make her repeat herself, making her annoyed, or when he would blind fold Imai and bring her to a certain place for a surprise date.

She mentally bit her lip at the last memory and an intuition…

But Imai was not ready to admit that she was aware of what was going on inside his mind. So she did the most logical thing. She feigned innocence.

Hotaru gave him her most uncaring and poker face expression before muttering under her breath how idiotic he was to suddenly step on the car break.

If he was hurt by he words he didn't show it and with that Imai felt a pinch inside her heart. Maybe he was just shocked to hear it again but he does not really give a damn about it, she thought.

She mentally smiled a bitter smile. What she did was to save face, but at saving her face she had opened her heart for a piercing… for a feeling of pain… even for a second…

Ruka mumbled a sort of apology, saying something about a crossing cat and started the engine again. But he was disoriented… Had Hotaru not uttered the phrase… the phrase that he has learned to love because it was her distinct and usual phrase to him…

He wasn't able to control himself to step on the breaks when she said it… she said it so naturally… like he had lived again in the time… the time when they were okay… the time when he has a claim on her… the time when he thought she loved him…

Ruka gave out a sigh. It should not deter him from what he had planned to do. It was a slip of the tongue… Nothing more, nothing less… It was just a coincidence…

Again silence filled them when Ruka started driving. It was a heavier silence as they just came out of a tensing moment but still, Hotaru gave out a breath of relief with Ruka's silence. Had he replied with a different one… it could hurtle them to bad memories and she was thankful that Ruka was sensible enough not to speak for the sake of their sanity.

Allowing her mind to wander into nothingness, she encased herself away from the foggy environment in the car.

Hotau was having a vision of the latest invention she left unfinished when someone knocked outside of the window, startling her and causing her to flinch.

Getting out of her trance, Imai realized that they already stopped and surmised that they were on an elevated area for she could see the city lights beyond. Her suspicion proven when she stepped out and saw that they were on top of a small valley.

It seemed to be a park of sort because, below, at her far right, were series of cobbled-stone paths adorned with a well-pruned shrubbery and lighted with what looked like street lamps in the olden days.

There were wood benches scattered around the edges of the paths while she could see stone figures, at the farther edge, which Imai perceived to be a fountain. It was a reminiscent of an era of aristocracy and Shakespearean love. Beautiful yet longing…

Turning on her left, she saw an immaculately white pavilion. Its posts adorned with well-clipped vines, and surrounded by trees decorated with blue and yellow Christmas lights, illuminating the outside grounds of the pavilion and giving an effect of mystification inside it.

Further looking around, Hotaru observed that the valley they were on was quite spacious seeing that there was a kilometer of grassed area, aside from the graveled grounds, where their car was parked.

There were also several wooden benches scattered but she noticed that the street lamps were more at distance with each other unlike the ones below. Perhaps it was to give an effect of stillness to the place when it's already dark.

Busy with the looking around, Imai was secretly startled, as Ruka called her name. She silently reprimanded herself for being so jumpy and actually not being her ever-composed self.

Turning her attention to him, she saw all the things inside the trunk were now on the grassy area, on top of large red & white picnic cloth. To say that she was irked and amused was beyond any question.

"_Now this is very typical of him…"_ she burbled to herself. It was typical but at the same time anomalous.

She dragged herself to Ruka whose back was facing her now, comfortable sitting on the cloth and looking up in the sky.

Sitting beside him, she decided to do the same. It was a good weather for star gazing as there were no clouds and all the stars were there, offering themselves to be stared at.

Huffing out a sigh, carrying out all of the day's frustration and for once, in the past few days that ensued, she felt relaxed. The luminous entities made her realize how it was so long that she was able to just sit and do some relaxation.

Imai was so swamped out with her work that she didn't give herself enjoyment.

Well, except for some moments when Mikan would come to her house unannounced and drag her to anywhere she wants to go.

Deep in her thoughts, Hotaru didn't even bother what Ruka was doing, even though she heard him fumble through the things he brought with them.

"Here." she heard him say and when she looked at him Imai saw that he was handing her a plate and a fork.

Giving him an awkward glance, Hotaru took them and noticed that he had already taken out the contents of the baskets.

There laid in front of them were different foods in Tupper wares. Eyeing each of their contents, she meticulously checked if the foods she prepared where there.

Sea-food, pesto pasta with olive oil… Check.

Toasted French bread with butter, garlic and scallion bits… Check.

Cheese sticks… Check. She then picked its container scrutinizing its contents and nodded contentedly when Imai saw that Ruka included the Caesar salad dressing.

"Good, you brought them."

Cerulean blue eyes met hers, "Well, considering that you took the time to order and the delivery man was able to bring even with a throng of reporters outside, I thought not to let them go to waste."

Now that did it. Hotaru sharpened my gaze, "I told you I made them."

She spoke each word one-by-one, lacing them with threat. She would've said to not make

her repeat what she said but caught her tongue...

Ruka looked at her as if Imai was really kidding; searching her eyes for any hint that would tell him that he was right.

He thought that Imai might've been joshing with his mind. The eyes are the windows to the truth. But finding none, he just shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Imai was just too good at lying… _"That kinda made sense… somehow…"_ Ruka mused…

"Well if you say so…" And with that Ruka just continued taking out the things he brought to their very untimely picnic.

Meanwhile, Hotaru, in annoyance rashly opened each plastic container and vented out all her irritation by gobbling up all the food she could eat. Not caring if Ruka was looking at her, gasping at her barbarism or when he started eating.

She was thinking… By the gods! The man was so infuriating!!! Resolved not to talk to him and she ignored him the whole time, ignoring him entirely… not even a sideway one, towards him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ruka was really clueless why Hotaru was having a very unstable mood swing. He understands that she was terribly irritated with all the rumors. But he really should be the one to get mad at this point, which he knew was actually weird because he was not feeling any of that.

He looked at her as she continue eating. She was really ignoring him... her eyes fixed on the food on her plate and just munching everything... hehe but it was kinda cute, seeing how

some morsels of rice would cling on her pert mouth... and the way her tongue would swipe them in... her tongue...

Ruka averted his eyes and fanned himself for a second... _"Do not ever stray on _

_dangerous grounds..." _He reprimanded himself...

But it was hard for him to acknowledge that the night would be spent with him having

a slowly rotting saliva if they wouldn't talk... Suddenly his eyes noticed a can of creamy crab

sticks...

_"Now let's see up to what extent her conviction will go.."_

Opening up the can, he carefully tapped its contents out right on Imai's plate... Ruka waited for a reaction... unknowingly he was holding his breath... 3 seconds... 5 seconds... 7 seconds...

None... Nada... Zilch!!!

Well if you could turn one's attention to watching the city lights as a reaction... well

Ruka got a reaction... a no reaction...

He sighed... he was actually expecting Hotaru to ask how he got to know that she was hiding

the crabs in the cupboard behind the cereals. He saw them peeking out of the cereal boxes

when he was rummaging for food for their picnic.

Little did he know that his act had its effect. Imai's conviction somehow faltered with what he did. And yes she was also curious as to how Ruka got to know where she was hiding them. She spent the first five seconds just staring at the crab sticks and knowing that Ruka haven't

eaten them... that even though the picnic they were having was unplanned he was still able to bring them...that he knew that it was her favorite...

The next couple of seconds after that she remembered her conviction not to talk to him and just turned her attention towards the city lights, eating at a slower pace to savor the food on her plate.

She heard him sigh before hearing the clattering of utensils... But little did she also know, or rather she forgot how persistent Ruka could get whenever he wanted to...

"Yeoch!" She snapped her attention towards Ruka, "What the hell!?!"

The night birds squeaked, disturbed from their reverie by Imai's sudden outburst.

Looking at him, she saw that he was innocently holding a can. "Relax Imai. I was only handing you a drink."

Hotaru, not being able to control herself swatted him not so lightly on his arm, "Well you could've just said it rather than pushing it on my skin!" She said, rubbing the area where the tin touched her skin, warming away the goosebumps that coursed throughout her body.

Ruka scratched his head. "Ahehe… Sorry for that."

"Whatever. Give me that." She motioned her hand to the can. Handing it to her, Imai's eyebrow raised, "You're giving me a beer?"

He beamed at her..."Why? Don't tell me you couldn't handle beer?"

Ruka was having fun with the kind of reaction he got from her. Her eyes went really wide when she got goosebumps and her eyebrows raising subsequently because of the beer...

He also knew that Imai was never a beer drinker. She'd prefer to drink hard liquors rather than that thing she quotes as 'vile' for an alcoholic beverage. She said that it just doesn't suit her stomach... and he kenw of it... even though Hotaru had never divulged it to him...

"Didn't you bring anything aside from a damaging factor to the liver?" She asked... hoping that he really had some sensibility...

He gave her a teasing smile before grabbing a picnic basket and fished out a canned mango juice which he handed directly to Imai's welcoming hands.

"You're welcome." He said, seeing that Imai had not intention of thanking him, his eyes having a teasing glint.

"…" Or so he thought... She would've said thanks hadn't he said that... Which, by the way, made her annoyed again, remembering to go by the No Reaction Mode...

And there it was again. The awkward silence always following them… Both of them itching to speak... to use talk about anything under the stars... but both of them had fears... had vaults locked up... placed away in the depths of the cold sea... locked up with chains and cascaded behind the dark...

However the uneasiness was lurking... and they were aware of its prowess... how it could suffocate them... Hotaru decided to kill it by just munching... He gazed at the stars...

But it was different for Ruka... He would not settle with the uneasiness... It was always different with him... As he know, better than her, how to blurt out and express his feelings... How the feeling of being able to say what you want to say, to speak to whom you wanted to speak could be so reveling...

So he did what he wanted to do... To break the ice..."Funny how the dead-air always follows us around ne?"

Imai shook her head in mild amusement. In case you did not notice, Ruka was always the one opening a conversation.

And Hotaru not being herself today decided to take a gamble shot...

"It's not like we do not enjoy silence…" To lace her words with a hidden meaning that was obvious... that he would be able to discern that she was opening a territory of the past... to be discussed... and to let perhaps find closure...

She was slightly nervous, apprehending what he would say... how he would react...

Imai heard him breathe, "Yeah I guess you're right…"

Her head snapped to his direction, he was now looking over the cobbled-stone paths so she couldn't see his face.

Breathing out a sigh, Ruka looked at her with calmness and stared at the lights illuminating the city. Imai's gaze on the other hand, lingered on his face. The blonde tresses on his forehead and ear, the thick lashes that pairs his blue eyes, his chiseled nose, his strengthened jaw…

She blinked and shook her head to clear it up... It was crazy… the feeling of missing something that she knew was never going to return. The pain of being hurt but still hoping…

Willing herself, she also stared out at the city lights, sipping from her drink from time to time.

"So Imai," there he goes again starting the conversation, "Are you missing your work?"

"Wh-why of course." Now that was odd... She looked at him and saw that his eyes were still fixed at the city

"Hn… figures…"

"Excuse me?"

"You're such a workaholic, Imai you should relax from time to time." This time he looked at her. No, stared at her, sending the message that it was an advice he was giving and she should listen.

"I do relax Nogi, not just the usual way common people do." She was never the obedient girl, was she?

Ruka chuckled. His eyes then averted into something Imai don't know and the next thing she knew he was right beside her feet.

"What are you doing?" She flinched when his thumb grazed on her right foot. He was warm against the cool breeze covering her skin.

He mumbled something in which she had to ask again. "What?"

"There's mud on your feet."

"Oh…" Imai said and instinctively inclined her body forward to see if there was really mud.

"Okay. But what are you doing?" There was really mud all over the side of her feet and some on her toes. Perhaps she got it from walking on a wet part of the grassy land and didn't notice it until now.

He stared at her as if she was a grade schooler. "Imai, I am cleaning your foot."

Eyes sharpening..."I can see that."

"Well, why did you ask?" he said still intent in tidying her foot, which she consciously wanted to wriggle away but he grabbed her ankle, using his other hand, "Hold still."

Imai sighed, resting her palms on the ground to support her while she gazed at the stars. "Fine, just make sure it's spotless."

In her peripheral vision, Hotaru saw him beamed at her like a kid given the permission to play. "As you wish."

Feeling his thumb gently nudge on her toes, she heard him clear his throat. "Imai…"

"What is it?"

"Do you like the stars?"

She would've laughed at him and call him stupid or something but Imai was comfortably stargazing and didn't tear away from it. But replied a simple, "Yes."

"Me too…"

She knew he saw a trace of smile crossed her face, all in mild amusement to what he said. "Then good…"

"Aherm…" He was clearing his throat again. "Imai… y-you can go…"

Frowning, she turned to him and saw him so intent in playing the grass with his fingers. "What did you say?"

Still focused on the grass, "I'm calling this deal off. You can go…"

_To be continued…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The Continuation _

Had he looked at her that moment, he would have seen a glint of emotion slipped out of her face. But as a master of composure and control...

"Why?"

He heaved out a heavy breath, still not looking at her.

"Just to make things less complicated… I'm sorry if I brought you to this kind of mess and I know for a fact that you never liked being ogled by the media much less than being tangled with a web of false rumors. I-I think that if you go, the media will avoid you because you'll be having your inventions at hand and they wouldn't want to be hurt. Plus the fact that your brother, Subaru is…"

And Ruka heard the unthinkable... Imai snorted… She snorted when he was rambling about, perhaps, the most important, and one of the confusing decision he was making in his lifetime... and SHE SNORTED!!!

Feeling uneasy at her considerable silence, Ruka continued, "Besides I don't know if I can survive it…" He looked at her and unconsciously touched his stomach, "If you know what I mean."

Affronted, she raised her eyebrows. "Well, aren't these enough to prove to you that I could cook?" She gestured on the food scattered on the grass...

Ruka gave her an disbelieving look, their stares battling for a few second, him trying to see the truth of her words, and her defiantly sending the message.

"I-I thought you ordered that from a restaurant."

_How Imai wish she had her baka gun right now… _She looked at him intently... sending the crystal clear message for the nth time that she did cook them!

The weight of her stare and the truth behind them... He laughed heartily at his realization..."Geez, I cannot believe you wasted all those grocery stocks..."

He was laughing, but his smile didn't reach his face... And somehow, somehow, it was bothering for Imai…

"Anyway... you can go tomorrow..." He sighed again and looked out to the stars...

"Hn..." Ruka was stubborn... but an unpredictable Hotaru? Unyielding...

Ruka was still blabbering to himself about the paparazzi and the complications and etc… which was painfully adding again, to Imai's annoyance and confusion… Add that she didn't like it when someone talks without looking at her straight…

"Baka… do not mumble…"

This time he snapped his attention her and she felt that he was hiding something. His eyes were torn between being serene but at the same time being stormy… But she couldn't read it... and she wasn't able to when he started talking again...

"Were you even listening to me…?"

"Hn...Oh were you talking to me?"

"And who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh well, I thought you were talking to the grass."

Ruka's ivory white cheeks transformed into a shade of pink. She smirked at him.

"Well, but did you hear what I said earlier?"

"What did you say again??? You said so many things I could not pick them…"

"Imai!!!"

She clucked my tongue, victorious that he cracked first and increased his apprehension. "Yes…"

He tried his damn best to hide whatever fear he was feeling. But, what was he afraid of? Wouldn't it be scarier if Imai would continue staying with him? The food, his pets… and his feelings… The feelings he has hidden… he has tried to deny from existence… "And???"

"And what?"

He looked at Hotaru suspiciously and raised his hands as if in surrender. Ruka was getting crazy what was happening inside Hotaru's mind... She should be grabbing the opportunity to go away... not acting all stubborn...

Well she was stubborn, he relented... but still Imai was a logical person and it should be logic for her to take advantage of the way out he was giving... Right??? She should not be dodging his question… This was the BIG CHANCE!!!

His tone serious, his face boring nothing but a monotonous expression "You do know what I want to hear...Hotaru…"

For a split second he faltered… for a split second he allowed himself to show, in his eyes, his love for the woman in front… for a split second he cherished it… and if only a split second could be worth a thousand years… but somehow it felt that it did… for a split second…

Ruka reveling that split second of freedom did not notice that it did the same with Hotaru… To hear her name from his lips… to feel the strain of feelings from those three syllables of a name… of her name…

Her violet eyes swam into his now deep ocean blue eyes… transported to a whirlpool of everything, anything, and nothing… Both of them… for that split second… met…

But all good things need to end… And most of the time, than not, the end goes to pick one of the most potent poisons inside Pandora's Box… pain…

Ruka, being shaken out of his reverie, felt its venom… Again, an influx of emotions and images rushed to him. He swore that at the state of his hormones being unbalanced for the whole day it would kill him sooner, rather than later…

She was looking at him… and what was that? Was that longing in her eyes? But why would she have that? As Imai continues to gaze into his eyes, Ruka fought the urge to grab her… to pull her close to him… to just release every damn yearning he has for her… to shed away the past and start anew… but if it was that easy…

In frustration he crumpled his hands… It was not right… The whole thing was not right… The plan was just to eat out… to unwind… He smiled bitterly… for fate it seems has really hated him… But their conversation and the things that happened awhile ago brought him to decide to let Imai go… not only for her sake… but also for his own… But it was not turning out right… He thought that she would immediately agree… That she would not make it a hard one… It was against all logic… it was anomalous!

But this, his decision, would be the right thing… The decision that would right the wrong… The idea of making Hotaru his maid was wrong in the very first place… and now he would be making it right… in the most righteous way he could think of….

Gathering up all his courage, he coughed to wake up Imai from her seeming trance… Bolted out of her own world, she was a bit disoriented…

He waited for her to spite him… To play around with him by denying she heard him… Or to tell him that she was leaving… or perhaps… No, treading on dangerous grounds would not be right…

And woImahen she still didn't give him a definite answer, he decided to say the words… the toxic words that would give them both freedom...

"Fine… You can leave tomorrow or as soon as you want. That's all I wanted to say."

He looked away, at the illuminating stars. He was afraid… afraid to succumb to his feelings… more than the pain to see her go… He would rather hear her say she would go than spend a few more days with her, his feelings revolting out of the vault he had placed them…

Yet what we wanted could not always be acquired… For to believe that we could get the thing we want in any way would be against the law of nature. Especially if that something we want depends on another person's thinking and emotions.

As it was, it would be easier to acquire a material thing rather than a human person's consent… He looked backed at her… telling her that he was waiting for a response…

Hotaru, on the other hand, had to strain herself from catching her breath. It was not right for her to show that she was affected. But in the all-encompassing truth she was affected. So affected she was that logic has abandoned her… making her lips utter words that she would perhaps regret later…

"I cannot do that."

His eyes widened, confused, ""Why the hell not?!"

"For the fact that, this is the consequence of my action, and that I am under the order of Baron Orczy."

Imai realized that somehow logic was still on her side. On the side to justify the most illogical decision she has ever made.

"Even if I tell you that I've decided whom to work for and it's not under Baron Orczy?"

"You didn't tell that awhile ago."

"Well I'm telling it to you now…"

She stared at his eyes intently. Violet clashed with cerulean blue. "I don't get you. One moment you wanted me to live in your house and now you wanted to kick me out."

"It's not like that… it's just that.. errr" He was taken aback, she could see that.

"Well what?"

Warning signs saying that she was treading on dangerous grounds began rushing into her mind… But what the heck! She was making irrational decisions and having irrational logic right now… So she chunked it out… snapped it into the black hole…

"Well… it's just…" Ruka began to feel uneasy, "It's because…"

"I am listening…"

"Well, why can't you just go?! Go?! It's finished… It's done… Go"

"I won't go Nogi, I don't like making unfinished business…"

Ruka snorted and she knew he remembered something from the past as he gave her a meaningful look of sarcasm.

"And add that I have a pride to salvage."

Pride… what a very nice word to add to his pain… Yes, reputation could always cause a big fuss. And he was doing the same. He would let Imai get out of his life because he has the same reason. To salvage his pride and perhaps his sanity…

"Two weeks more will not hurt…" she added, not letting Ruka reply and then grabbed a celery stick and popped it in her mouth.

"Are you mental?"

She shrugged. "You're the one who told me to relax right? Now that I'm thinking about it, getting out of work for some time is not that bad at all. Meaning I am not mental."

The blonde bachelor washed his hand on his face out of frustration. He blurted out some muffled curse… What the heck was wrong with Imai he doesn't know and it's causing his body to be in a state of chaos…

"Be serious Imai…"

"I am serious…" She raised her eyebrows, so they were back to him calling her Imai…

"You know **Ruka**, I don't know what's so hard to understand… I am going to spend the next two weeks in your house and," Hotaru gasped…

Ruka had neared his face onto hers… and it was too close for comfort… His nose almost touching the tip of her own… His breath warming her cheeks, her lips and some part of her neck… His arms on her both sides, encaging her in between…

Hotaru mentally calculated the chance she could lean herself backward… there was no chance… she was already leaning backwards, her palms rooted on the ground for support, any force she would create in backing down more would cause her to plop down...

She could foresee that such scenario would trigger Ruka's reflex, him attempting to grab her but at the end they would only be put into a more embarrassing situation… a situation that would normally include Mikan and Natsume every time they bumped into each other… Nope definitely not a good scenario…

And so it was that they battled again… eye to eye… imposing to each other their decision… but now their feelings were guarded… their pride taking over them… power play was within…

Now because they were so focused with this staring spat, the popping sound, the rustling on the grass and the breaking of the twigs…

Yes, they were so intent looking at each other, challenging one another, searching one another, reveling at the tension…

"Hotaru-chan!! Ruka-pyon!!"

Their faces went white... blood drained from both of Imai and Ruka's faces in recognition of the voice that squealed their name. Had fate really abandoned them???

Both of them averted their gaze at their back… and there like an apparition stood a nervous young lad, who Ruka knew was a teleportation type, and beside the boy was a pony-tailed, wide-eyed, cheeks flushed Mikan…

Their eyes then traveled to the person beside Mikan. It was Koko, waving a peace sign while being manhandled on the neck by none other than Mikan…

"Hi guys... Narumi slipped her the papers" Koko said, a beaming smile still plastered on his face…

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

OH DEAR!!! It is finished!!! Mwahahaha… It's 3:39 PM and I'm at the office right now and well I practically have nothing to do because I finished them in the morning, so here I am typing and typing until I realized Chapter 11 has reached its supposed ending…

Anyway, so please forgive me if there are errors or some things confusingly worded here hehehe… I promise I'll look into them and send this to Rose Velvet hehehe… I was really typing fast so please bear with me...

**

* * *

My sincerest Thank You: **

WizdomGoddess: the goddess of GA that inspires me I copied to Goshikku your message but f f (dot) net is having errors right now in sending messages but I hope she did get it

Snow Charms: thank you for following this story... I really appreciate it

Mz. Chiibi: i like your pen name... it's sassy and savvy

jackass (dot) kit: eheheh as much as I would like to try and give you a chapter with X scenes I could not do it... i am still trying to gather enough guts and courage to do something like that

rhenna-ruka: thank you for that wonderful review... i am really flattered

* * *

Hotaru: Where is she Koko? _baka gun at hand_

Koko: Who?

Hotaru: The authoress of course. You're conspiring with her, I know…

Koko: _beads of sweat_ I don't know where she is…

Hotaru: _glistening baka gun_ Koko… _threat laced in her voice_

Koko: I swear Imai! She ran out with Ruka when she heard you were coming!

Hotaru: Ran out with Ruka??? _evil glint on her narrowed eyes…_ I'm going…

Koko:_ gulps_ _I hope façade hid in a place Hotaru will never find her…_


	12. Chapter 12: Avoidance of the Bull's Eye

Disclaimer: GA is not mine buhuhuh 

**Author's Blabber:**

Aherm, I know that I made a promise that updating this fic would not take too long but oh well, I realized that promises are meant to be broken haha. 

Anyway, now I won't promise anything since my life fluctuates miserably making me unable to graph if I'll ever have the time to write or will be drowning with loads of work. But I do intend to finish this fic, just want to let you people know that. 

BTW, thanks for the reviews I have received both for this fic and Raven & Blonde. The reviews really did get into my conscience and made me realize that I still have some unfinished business here in fanfiction(dot)net 

So now on with the story… 

* * *

Oo 

**Chapter 12: Avoidance of the Bull's Eye**

by: facadephazzad 

oO 

From the previous chapter: 

"_Hotaru-chan! Ruka-pyon!"_

_... blood drained from both of Imai and Ruka's faces in recognition of the voice that squealed their names. Had fate really abandoned them?_

_Both of them averted their gaze at their back… and there like an apparition stood a nervous young lad, who Ruka knew was a teleportation type, and beside the boy was a pony-tailed, wide-eyed, cheeks flushed Mikan…_

_Their eyes then traveled to the person beside Mikan. It was Koko, waving a peace sign while being manhandled on the neck by none other than Mikan…_

"_Hi guys... Narumi slipped her the papers" Koko said, a beaming smile still plastered on his face…_

* * *

Koko would really love to roll over the grass while laughing as the two 'denying' love birds process the meaning of what he said. 

It was only a pity that he could not read their minds as he was beside Mikan and her nullification alice. He was betting that he would've heard Imai mutter numerous curses or any other juicy thoughts that could prove to be valuable…and by valuable he means veryyy valuable… 

Koko felt the tightening of his collar shirt from Mikan's grip. "_Oh this would be entertaining…"_ he thought. 

"Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon… It's not true, isn't it?" Mikan's head shifted from Imai to Ruka and then back to Imai. The compromising image of the two slowly registering in her mind causing tears to brim in her eyes. "Demo… but by the looks of it…" 

Mikan bawled out loud, slumping herself and causing Koko's face to be dumped on the cold grass. 

"WAAHHH, SO IT'S TRUE! RUKA-PYON AND HOTARU-CHAN ARE TOGETHER! WAHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED WITHOUT EVEN INVITING ME TO THE WEDDING! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD- - - YEOWCH!" 

The teleportation boy blinked several times, disbelieving the fact that with one swift move, Imai-san took the picnic cloth underneath her and Nogi-san and used it to propel Sakura-san in the air while grabbing behind Kokoroyomi-san by his collar. 

With slitted eyes, "I thought I told you to screen all the Academy's subscriptions, Kokoroyomi?" 

"Ehehe, I-I did demo…" Came the nervous reply. 

"Demo?" Imai tightened her grip on Koko's collar. 

"Ahehe, well apparently Narumi-sensei has an exclusive subscription to an outside magazine." 

With eyes thinning into invisible slits, "And THAT hindered you from knowing that he would let Mikan see it!" 

"Ehhrmm…"

"I KNEW IT KOKO! YOU WERE HIDING THE TRUTH FROM ME TOO!" shouted Mikan who was being carried by hundred of pigeons on the air. 

Hotaru turned her head to Ruka and instantly some two of the birds slapped their wings on Mikan's mouth. Ruka then gave Hotaru a wink which the woman just reciprocated with a shrug. "Good, now we can talk."

Nervously, Koko looked at Ruka asking for some help. He was having the notion now that women generally have the habit of gripping men on their collars. And he was kind scared seeing that Ruka was just there letting Hotaru do her interrogation. 

"Besides that, what was Mikan saying about marriage?" Ruka added. See what he meant? 

Koko laughed a little, trying to take in some breaths. "That is what I also want to inform you guys. Apparently, Narumi-sensei 'cajoled' a magazine print in Central Town to publish him a copy of the news articles about you guys. But the editor and Narumi decided to add some metaphors (a.k.a sensationalize) the news, eherm, eherm." 

Hotaru loosened her grip on Koko for a bit. "Go on…" 

"Well, the headline was "The Marriage of Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru". Mikan saw it and well it was just crazy coz she teleported right in front of me, Yuu and the others and then ranted about being left behind and well you know Mikan… The next thing I know was that we were here disturbing your intimate – ughh…" 

"_Sigh, why do I always have to face the ground whenever they get the information they want…"_

Ruka flicked his hands and animals hiding in the park started coming out and carried their things towards Ruka's car. "Well, I guess our night cap's over Imai." 

Hotaru smiled wryly, "For a moment I thought you would disappoint me." 

Ruka just chuckled at her sarcasm. Looking up at the clear sky he was torn between thanking life or cursing it. The day was full of events and when he thought he was given a break and a chance to make things right, fate seemed to want to play a hardball on him. 

After seeing that the animals have taken everything they have brought for the picnic, he closed the trunk and turned to Imai who then asked to the teleportation alice who looked a lot like Tobita Yuu except that this one has a messy type of red hair, "You, what's your name?"

"Kei- - Keithe. My name is Keithe, Imai-san." The boy answered marking in his mind to NEVER screw with the likes of Hotaru Imai. The boy then saw Mikan being lowered beside him. One of the birds removed its flapped wings on Sakura's mouth but slapped it back again when Mikan shouted. 

Sweatdrops came running down Keithe's face seeing the deathly stance Imai-san gave to his Sakura-sensei. He would've never believed that someone could make his teacher shut up, except for Hyuuga-san, that is. 

Pointing at Mikan, "So, how did this baka convince you to get out of the Academy for something so stupid?" 

"Eh," Keithe looked at Mikan's hysterical eyes and back to Imai's violet stoic ones. "Ano, I am under Sakura-san's class. And well..." he started fidgeting with his hands, "ano... I thought that I should just follow Sakura-san because when she gets moody she's just scary . . ." 

Koko beamed at this one, Hotaru's brows raised tremendously and Ruka just seemed amused... while Mikan... well Mikan was Mikan so it was good that Ruka's animals were still keeping her shut. 

Shaking her head and feeling another good headache coming, Hotaru flicked her fingers lightly on Keithe's forehead. "You are like your baka teacher baka... Who would ever be afraid of an aho-person like that one..." 

"Eh sumimasen..." 

Ruka chuckling, "Saaa, don't be too harsh on the kid Imai." 

"Tsk... well Keithe, right?" 

"Hai Imai-san?" 

"Are you able to teleport things that are within a certain radius?" 

"Eh, hai... I can teleport anything within a 10 meter radius." 

Nodding as if satisfied. "Good." Imai grabbed Koko and pulled him towards the car. Ruka also lifted Mikan while the red haired boy followed suit.

"Now Keithe, bring us to this baka's house." 

"At Sakura-san's house? With the car!" 

Breathing out a short breath. "Yes, your baka teacher's house at the clearing inside the Northern Forest with this car..." 

"Demo..."

Koko and Ruka at the same time poked Keithe on each side of his shoulders and whispered, "Don't EVER make her repeat what she said... Just do it..." 

Keithe looked at the two incredulously in which the two just nodded in emphasis. Gulping nervously, "Hai, Imai-san. At the count of three then." 

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

* * *

Tobita Yuu looked nervously outside the window, staring at the starry curtain that covers the whole academy. The night was quiet except for the sounds made by the burning wood at the fireplace and the occasional cooes of the night owls. The night was quite cold but not gloomy. 

"Sigh... I wonder how Koko's doing. What do you think Mochu?" 

Mochu gave Yuu a shrug of his shoulder as he was bent in front of the fireplace and placing some more wood in it. "Daijobu, daijobu... Koko will be fine, right Natsume?" 

"Who knows..." was Natsume's reply, lying on top of the big sofa 

The door then opened and enter Yoichi and Aoi followed by ghosts carrying drinks and some pica-pica foods. 

"But brother, shouldn't you be at least concerned about Koko-niichan because he's with Mikan-neesan?" Aoi inquired as she gives out hot drinks to everyone. 

Natsume smirked, "That baka's too soft-hearted to really even hurt Koko, Aoi." 

"Well yeah, but Mikan-neesan is sometimes brutal when she's emotional. Right, Yoichi?" 

The white-haired teenager shrugged his shoulders as he flopped himself beside Natsume. "Who knows? That ugly hag has always been crazy." 

Yuu's eyes twitched as he saw something outside appear and then asked with wonder at Yoichi, "You still call Mikan 'that' even though she's your sensei?" 

Shrugging his shoulders, "What? She's still an ugly hag, an idiot monkey, a baka -- ACK!" 

Darkness suddenly loomed inside the room as a swift brush of the wind killed the burning fire at the fireplace. 

An eerily greenish aura then met the eyes of the people inside the room, seeing it envelope Yoichi. 

"Ahehe, Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan-neesan!"

Mikan's eyes sent an electric current to everyone, "Don't you dare interfere...", she said. 

"So now...care to repeat those words again in front of me, neh Yoichi?" The voice was cold and threatening. 

For a second, even Natsume switched himself into battle mode in case that the baka girl he likes would do anything rash to the young boy. But he relaxed when he saw that a white figure was sliding itself up Mikan's legs and then heard a deafening scream. 

Casting a flame to the burnt wood, the room was again filled with light and the people saw a ghost holding out Mikan's skirt up, showing her shorts with grape designs, while the woman was running madly around.

"Yoichi YOU PERVERT!" Mikan gave a pointed look at the young boy when the ghost disappeared trying to gulp down big lumps of air. 

"It's your fault baka."

Eyes slitted, "It's your fault you perverted Hyuuga! If you hadn't taught the boy &&)#(#()(#&, OI! ite!"

"Shut up Mikan." All heads turned to Imai Hotaru who was holding a broken zucchini that was as big as a baseball bat.

Where did she get it? Who knows...

With teary eyes and a pouty mouth, "Hotaru, how could you do this to me? You're still whacking me around but you never mentioned that you and Ruka were back together!"

The people inside saw Imai's forehead twitch several times. Yuu, Mochu, Ruka and Yoichi moved a step backwards anticipating a flying Mikan any second.

"Mikan," Hotaru held the auburn-haired girl/woman on the shoulder, "when you calm down I'll explain to you everything."

sniff "Pwoamised?" sniff

"Hai..."

"Oh Hotaru!"

PLAK

"Aoi, can you please accompany your Mikan-neechan to her room?" Hotaru said, Mikan grounded on the floor by her hands.

With sweatdrops and amusement the little girl nodded, walking the tear-stained older sister upstairs.

Everyone waited until they heard the closing of a door in the second floor.

"Let's get into business shall we?"

* * *

The people left in the room were speechless for a few minutes. Yuu and Mochu were leaning on the windowsill, Koko was sitting on the sofa's handrest and beside him are Natsume and Yoichi. 

Ruka was standing by the fire place while Hotaru stationed herself on a single seater sofa. 

Imai scanned the people in the room. "By the looks of it I guess I don't have to explain anything." 

Everyone gave a wry look to each other and then to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Well we do know that the two of you aren't engaged or anything," Yuu shifted his glasses while Mochu casted away a side of the wall showing a pile of newspapers and magazines that Ruka and Imai presumed to be the ones released today and contained the news about them. 

"We also learned from Baron Orczy how you both ended up with such an arrangement." Koko piped in. 

Crossing her arms in contemplation, "So there's no need to explain anything, I'll just have to find the cross-dresser then." 

"Oh about that," Mochu said, "the Head Principal actually punished Narumi for meddling with such affairs. He's somewhere in the Arctic helping National Geographic capture pictures of animals."

Ruka mused, "Narumi's face will have a lot of frost bites once he gets back." 

"Exactly..." Mochu shivered, "ruining his face is hell for him. So you don't have to worry about it." 

"That's that then..." Imai started to stand up when four ghosts immediately appeared at her sides. The two pulling her feet down while the rest pinned her hands on the couch's arm rests.

"Hey!" Ruka blurted. Imai on the other hand had an indignant look on her face. 

"Not so face Hotaru-neechan," Yoichi's teal eyes met Hotaru Imai's questioning, yet cold, stare, "don't think we would let you off the hook THAT easily..."

Ruka looked at Natsume (who was nonchalantly sitting), at Koko, Mochu and Yuu (the three's backs suddenly becoming stiff) and at Yoichi who has a serious aura. He saw Yoichi's mouth move, saying something to Hotaru, but he was not able to hear it.

Blinking several times and shaking his head lightly he saw that Koko also spoke but he was still not able to hear anything. Ruka's eyes widened feeling a slow growth of panic within his veins... _"Shit! What are they planning to do!"_

* * *

**  
Author's Notes:**

Well, that's that Haha, this has been forever in my computer and well the heck I thought I should just post it wahahaha.

Hope to receive some comments wahahahaha


	13. Chapter 13: Of left behind pieces

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is Higuchi Tachibana's work… I'm just trying to meddle with it because he does not provide me enough Ruka – Hotaru scenes to dream about hahaha

**Warning:** Lots of out-of-character dialogues and attitudes (although I still think that the characters are able to exhibit such behaviors if immersed in such situations tee-hee )

* * *

_From the previous chapter:_

_Imai started to stand up when four ghosts immediately appeared at her sides. The two pulling her feet down while the rest pinned her hands on the couch's arm rests.  
_

_"Hey!" Ruka blurted. Imai on the other hand had an indignant look on her face. _

_"Not so fast Hotaru-neechan," Yoichi's teal eyes met Hotaru Imai's questioning yet cold stare, "don't think we would let you off the hook THAT easily..."_

_Ruka looked at Natsume (who was nonchalantly sitting), at Koko, Mochu and Yuu (the three's backs suddenly becoming stiff) and at Yoichi who has a serious aura. He saw Yoichi's mouth move, saying something to Hotaru, but he was not able to hear it._

_Blinking several times and shaking his head lightly he saw that Koko also spoke but he was still not able to hear anything. Ruka's eyes widened feeling a slow growth of panic within his veins... "Shit! What are they planning to do?!"_

* * *

Oo

**Chapter 13: Of left behind pieces…**

by: facadephazzad

oO

Hotaru looked intently on Yoichi who stood in front of her and sported a mischievous smirk. At the same time, she attempted to assess the situation she was into. Of all the damn things she hated the most was when there's a day that there's an overload of disastrous or problematic events. Today fitted into that category.

"I don't remember having a debt from you _boy_."

Yoichi roguishly grinned at her steely voice and on how she addressed him. He would always be wary of Imai's power to intimidate him but this time would not be included as he has a mission to accomplish. "Nani? But neechan I do think that you owe us something big time."

Hotaru raised her eyebrows giving out the message that Yoichi should just tell her whatever debt he was talking about. She did have an idea of what they would like to know but for them to resort to such means of harassment, well would she ever give them an easy time.

Mochu then stepped forward. "We just want to know the truth, Hotaru."

"What truth?"

Mochu shifted uncomfortably sensing that she would not give them an easy time. He looked at the others first asking for some encouragement and when they nodded, he continued, "The truth about what happened between you and Ruka…"

Imai looked at Yuu, Mochu and Koko. "Have we not discussed that this morning when you informed me of the news?"

The ghost alice user sat cross-legged on the floor, chuckling. "Neh, nee-chan, we would really appreciate it if you quit arguing with us semantically."

Imai swore that once she got out of her bounds she would really wring the boy's pretty neck for being openly sarcastic to her. She pursed her mouth in annoyance and then glared at Yuu. She could not believe that of all people he would also be part of this.

"Hotaru they just want to know your side." Yuu, seeing the hateful stare his friend has given him, explained his presence. "I wanted them to understand you also as we are all friends."

"Friends don't harass friends, Yuu. I can't believe that you are part of this shit" It was delivered in a leveled-tone but one could feel the edge of each word Hotaru delivered.

Suddenly, the most silent of them all spoke with a drawl, "Language Imai, there's a child here."

Imai smirked as she turned her gaze to Hyuuga Natsume. Everything that happened on that day was taking its toll on her and the fact that she was being manhandled now, because her friends want to interrogate her on something she had tried to bury underneath, was pushing her beyond breaking point.

Hotaru spoke with the intent to spite, "Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me that I could corrupt a child's mind with the use of such language." She looked at Yoichi and smirked sardonically, "A child who has seen a lot more violence and hell in this world than I did and would have know a greater amount of foul language than what I could muster. Well, Hyuuga thank you very much for such a wonderful insight."

The others instantly glanced at Yoichi whose face gave away that he was affected and mortified by Hotaru's words. The unnerving truth that he has been part of violence even at the age of 3 would never be taken away. The fact that he has taken away lives would always be a stain on his hands. But he was not hurt because of those facts.

He was hurt because it came from Imai whom he considered as an older sister. The first female he held hands with at school and one of the few females he trusted to be part of his world. Even though he kind of understands that Hotaru would never possibly mean what she said but it still cause a stung within the recesses of his heart.

Hotaru internally closed her eyes in regret as her words came out. Damn it! She was seriously losing her emotional stability at this point. To be able to verbally bash Yoichi was foul and she was well aware of it. But they have been provoking her and as of the moment, even though with regret gnawing within her conscience, her anger and annoyance was getting the best of her.

While mulling over her regret, Hotaru unexpectedly felt herself being thrown back on the couch's backrest and began choking, realizing that her neck was being preciously held by none other than Natsume. Her eyes became wide as she looked at the fiery eyes of Natsume and tried to get his hand out of her neck. She also heard the protests made by the others by either shouting Natsume's name or just plainly gasping in surprise. She turned to where Ruka was, in desperation to ask for help, and saw that he was still pounding on the invisible barrier and shouting something which she could not hear.

She looked back at Natsume as he started to speak slowly and dangerously. "_Listen_ and _listen_ well Imai. You are not here to verbally abuse anyone of us as you pleased. You are here to answer our questions and satiate our curiosity because frankly we are doing you a favor. Yuu and Koko would not speak of your side of the story because they respect your privacy, especially Yuu." He motioned his free hand towards the two men he mentioned.

"That is why you are here now." Hyuuga continued, "We are giving you a chance to tell us your part other than what we came to know from Ruka because we wanted to be fair. Now be grateful that I am still considering you as a friend even though I'd love to mangle you right now."

The Black Cat, tightening his hold to give emphasis on his words continued," Plus, your explanation that we are asking from you now, don't you think, has been long overdue making it a debt you owed us?"

"Neh, nii-chan…" Yoichi nervously attempted to go near Natsume and stop him but he was halted by the latter glancing at him and sending the signal not to try to stop him.

Hyuuga squeezed Hotaru's neck tighter until he could see that she was desperately gasping for air. "And Imai, do not even attempt to blackmail me with your baka friend because as of now I really don't care what she would say, you understand?"

Then suddenly Natsume let her neck go allowing the air to get inside Hotaru's lungs that were slowly having a deficit of oxygen supply. Everyone could hear as the woman wheezed in large amounts of breath and gave a look of wonderment how with just little amount of violence Natsume could cause a frightening effect to all of them.

They were kind of shocked to see this facet of Natsume's character, except for Yoichi. He had seen how the Kuro Neko operates during some of the missions in which he was also involved. Hyuuga Natsume was someone to be feared especially if he was the one doing the interrogation. Truth be told, he was ruthless as Persona. It was not that unusual when one would come to realize that both of them could disintegrate a person in a split second.

Koko, however, was less bothered with Hyuuga's display of violence and was more akin to listening to Ruka's blabber inside the defensive wall Yoichi have encased him and listening to Imai's thoughts. He could surmise that everything has gone awry from their original plan. They could have foreseen that Imai would really give them a hard time and that they should have considered the emotional toll everything was going to give her. He glanced at Imai who was having a jumble of thoughts and emotions all at the same time.

The female scientist looked at the back of a panting Natsume as she was still desperately gasping for air. To say the least, Hotaru knew that she deserved that kind of treatment for she acted impulsively and had hurt Yoichi in the process. But, nevertheless she was still dumbfounded with Natsume's display of anger at her. She saw fire on his eyes and she knew that he had actually shown mercy to her because she felt his hands trembling as if fighting for his control of himself.

Natsume flopped down on the sofa facing Imai and waited for her to calm down. He took a glance at Ruka's direction and smirked nonchalantly as he saw Ruka mouthed "What the hell's going on!" and gave him a threatening stare as the blonde man saw what he did with Imai.

Everybody was tensed as to what would happen next. Yuu and Mochu would look at Natsume who would seem to be relaxed but his eyes gave away that he was still annoyed. Then they would look at Imai who was still clutching her chest and then to Ruka who they knew was muttering a numerous amount of curses from how his lips moved. Yoichi was also glancing to and fro Natsume and Imai trying to assess how he would handle the two.

Imai suddenly stopped wheezing and placed her hand back on the chair's armrest. Yuu, Mochu and Yoichi were perplexed when she looked up and stared at Natsume levelly and was sporting a hint of smile just at the side of her lips.

It was impossible to interpret in another manner that visible lopsided grin Imai had on her face. Mochu nudged at Yuu and whispered, "Uhhh, did we miss something here?"

"Beats me. Those two have an indefinable relationship ever since." Yuu whispered back. Then both looked at Koko who seem to be busy listening to Ruka's thoughts and then at Yoichi who gave them a clueless shrug in return.

Deep purple met with crimson red for a long time.

Hotaru Imai sniggered and Natsume Hyuuga smirked.

Imai's eyes became hard while Hyuuga cocked his head sideward.

"Oi," Mochu interrupted, "could you two stop your mental war and let us join in the conversation…"

Yuu looked to and fro between Natsume and Ruka. He has seen those two do the kind of mental battle they were doing right now. He didn't know how they were able to do it but they could just talk with only using their eyes and not words. Tobita shrugged his shoulders thinking that maybe that was a talent reserved for people with unnatural talents.

"Damn these two making it harder for us," Koko said and then used his alice for the benefit of everyone there. If the two don't plan to let them hear the conversation then he would put his ability to good use.

( **Bold phrases** – Imai Hotaru's words; Italic phrases – Hyuuga Natsume's).

Imai raised her eyebrows, **"Didn't know you're the type to be interested in a break-up, Hyuuga."**

_"I still am not. My purpose is to lessen the number of baka people around me."_ Natsume returned with a smirk.

"**Your friend is the stupid one."** She glanced at Ruka's direction for emphasis.

_"Couldn't agree more…"_ Koko voiced out loud and added a chuckle.

The two warring geniuses then glared at Koko. **"Shut up!"**Koko, still reading out loud what the two had in mind.

Imai looked back at Natsume, **"He's the one that brought us back to this mess…"**

_"I know…"_

Again, the two stopped their mental conversation and gave a warning look at Koko, which the latter still ignored.

"**Judging from your abilities Hyuuga, I do know that you know everything that happened between us. So there is really no sense hearing it from me."**

_"I guess you're right on that Imai. But I am the one who knew about it, not them or my baka friend."_

"**Then why didn't you just tell them the moment you came to know about it."**

_"Because I thought it would be polite enough to let the Ruka and you with your own devices to get over it. But since you have given your approval then I would just resort to telling it to them..."_

Natsume looked at Yoichi.

"**What are you trying to do Hyuuga?"**

_"Do not be displeased Imai, you brought this to yourself."_

Koko, rubbing his hands together, then said, "Ohhh… this is going to be interesting!!"

The two then glared again at Koko and sent him the message to shut his trap.

Koko rolling his eyeballs, "Well for heaven's sake if you don't want me relaying your conversation why don't you guys just speak so that we could also hear. For people considered as geniuses you guys are not using much of your brains now aren't you?"

The mind-reading alice then slumped himself in front of the fireplace and fiddled roughly on the rug beneath him. "Hmpf, you guys are pissing me off real bad now… selfish pricks" he mumbled.

Everyone gazed at Koko in disbelief. They were torn between believing if he was really pissed or was just acting because he still have his signature, nonsensical smile plastered on his face.

But before anyone would argue whether he was really angry or not, Koko 'glared' at Hotaru and Natsume, "Well? Would you mind continuing where you left off now?"

The fire alice sighed and summoned Yoichi and whispered to him. The young boy darted out of the room and went back carrying something that looked like a portable DVD player and a DVD disc.

"Oh goody! A film-biography!" Koko blurted out sarcastically and gave an evil glance at Imai. She muttered a few chosen curses under her breathe. She never thought that the thing Yoichi brought in would be ever used against her.

Hotaru bolted out of her seat but the ghost user was quick in ordering his ghosts to tighten their bonds on her. The ghost chains were loosened when Yoichi was distracted of what happened awhile ago.

Imai tried freeing herself again but it was in vain. However, her instincts were giving her an idea what those equipment contains. She glowered at the boy and at Koko but it was not seen as both began setting up the player on the coffee table in front of her.

Imai then spoke, "I really don't get which part is hard for you guys to understand in the fact that I was dumped by Ruka. He was the one who dumped me and I believe he should be the one chained on this forsaken chair."

Yuu shifted his glasses and said, "Oh believe me Imai in saying that Ruka underwent a much harder interrogation than you did."

She scowled, "Yeah right."

While Mochu added, "Well aren't you even the least bit interested why he did that?"

"Are you asking me a rhetorical question?" Imai looked mutinous. "If you were dumped by your potions-concocter girlfriend, would you not be interested to know why she ditched you so suddenly without any explanation at all and just a cold shrug?!"

"Hey geez, I was just asking." Mochu said.

"She's right," Yoichi said, "so could you please shut your mouth Mochu-niisan so we could start watching?"

Mochu acted as if he would hit Yoichi but moved himself to sit on the floor, together with Yuu and Koko, where he had a good view of the screen.

Natsume leaned on the left side of Hotaru's chair, gave a snigger at Imai and looked at Yoichi, asking if everything was set up in which Yoichi replied with a nod.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

I could not possibly stand this kind of oppression from my friends! Damn, I stood up and pounded on the invisible wall that was surrounding me. I shouted all my might for them to hear me even though I knew it would all be in vain.

I have already seen the type of barrier I am in right now. It was the time when I accompanied Natsume and Yoichi with one of their missions and I saw the boy used his alice to barricade and cover a missile that was aimed at us. I still don't know the full extent of the kid's power but I'd be damned if I would not attempt to do something to negate his ability.

Analyzing the barrier I was into, I realized that they could not hear me and vice versa. They seemed to be undisturbed by my shouts and were talking.

I sat down on the floor trying to see if I would find an opening underneath and at the same time keeping my eyes on the people outside. Suddenly I saw Natsume glide over Hotaru and started choking her!

Jolting back on my feet I desperately kicked, punched, banged my head on the thing that was holding me prison. I do not fucking know what was going on that I have to be imprisoned and Imai now being manhandled.

My adrenaline was pumping as I tried using all of the energy I could muster to get out of Yoichi's ability. My mind was racing as to what transpired outside. Hotaru could've said something to tick off Natsume real bad.

I have known Natsume for so long that he would never lift a hand to a woman, unless it was for his survival or for the sake of the ones he cherish. Natsume would always control himself when fighting a woman during his missions. He would always make sure to just hurt them as little as possible. What could've have happened? What could've Hotaru done to Natsume, who actually has a high regard for her, to force him to attack her?

Those were my thoughts when Natsume then let go of Imai. She was panting from having the difficulty to breathe for quite a long time. When Natsume looked at me I asked him loudly what the hell was going on outside and damn him! I knew he read the movement of my mouth and understood me but damn him for ignoring me and giving me a cold shoulder.

Seriously, that guy I call my best friend was exploiting his rights as my best friend as of this moment. It was way out of the line!

Then I noticed that the people outside were talking again. Well rather, Natsume and Hotaru were staring with each other, Koko was talking while Yuu and Mochu were shifting their heads from Natsume to Hotaru and back and forth.

Suddenly I yelped in pain as I felt something bit me somewhere just above my ankle. Sitting down to check on it, and also to give my body some rest, I saw an ant digging his little fangs on my skin and was now dangling, holding onto me for his dear life.

With repressed anger I flicked it away with a finger. I didn't want to hurt the creature but it was just wrong in its timing to disturb me from my focus in thinking how to get out of Yoichi's alice.

"But wait…" I breathed in heavily as an idea came into my mind. It was a simple plan but it could be worth a shot.

I commenced my plan as I noticed Koko slumped in front of the fireplace and seemingly mumbling something. I then saw Yoichi darting out of the room and carrying a DVD like equipment that was familiar.

Again, due to my exposure to the Dangerous Ability type's missions, the equipment looked like the machine they use to store and view a person's memory whom they have interrogated. There was a separate equipment involved in gathering a specific memory, but once the memory was 'harvested', as it was termed, it would be saved to a crystallized form, which they call as CF disc, because it would appear like a compact disc. The memory could then be viewed to its 'hangar' that actually resembles a portable DVD player.

This type of equipment, called as CMS (Crystallized Memory Stockpile) was being used to store the information taken from a source, voluntarily or by coercion. The CF discs were then kept inside a highly confidential place inside Gakuen Alice. The only people who could actually get inside were the technical experts assigned, the administrators and of course those in the highest ranks of the Dangerous ability types.

I also came to know that the CMS was an invention of Imai. She was obliged, during our school days, to become part of the research team to help the Dangerous Ability types during their missions. However, the last time I saw that equipment, it was still considered as a prototype and was still being tested. The things that Yoichi brought in right now looked a lot more sophisticated than how it was back then.

As I wondered what the CF discs contain, I saw Natsume stood beside the chained Hotaru. Yuu, Koko, Mochu and Yoichi placed themselves in front of the hangar. I was not able to see anything from whatever they were watching as they had the equipment away from my eyesight. My eyes thinned with sheer determination and from the annoyance that I was being left out of their conversation. Shaking my head, I began to focus on my escape plan. I could feel that my opportunity would come in any moment now.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Yoichi pressed the play button when Natsume gave him a small nod. All of their eyes were then fixed on the screen.

Images then came in to their view. The people watching in front uncomfortably shifted a little as they recognized the place that was being shown. She realized that it was her laboratory inside the gakuen. It was empty but the disc was still running and there's got to be something important that would be shown later.

"How the hell were you able to get this?" Hotaru turned to Natsume who shrugged and told her that he had asked Hayate and another person to undergo the harvesting process.

Imai's eyes turned into slits, her words laced with malice, "I surmised he was very giddy undergoing the process as the harvesting would not give the best output if the subject was not compliant?"

She would really love to enter her lecturing mode to explain the mechanics of her invention but she was in no mood for it at this point.

"But of course nee-chan!" Yoichi turned his head towards her, "Hayate-niisan voluntarily went inside the 'harvester'." With this the young boy gave her a sweet, innocent grin. "Although, Natsume-niichan had to order us to resort to some very, very, light coercion to have Hayate-niisan agree."

Light coercion my ass! She thought to herself. She knew Hayate would never let himself enter the CMS Harvester. He swore not to be in that equipment when he passed out for the tenth time being the subject of the CMS-H during its testing. It would always take him at least a week to gain consciousness and another three days to regain his full health.

The trauma Hayate had with the machine was enough deterrent for him to avoid the CMS-H. Yet the people in front of her were able to have him go through the process. Light coercion, yeah right. Torturing him perhaps to the brink of death would be more probable. She told herself.

"And who's the other one?"

Yoichi smiled again, "That, nee-chan is a S-E-C-R-E-T, hehehe." His smile turned into an innocent grin, "I have not seen any of this, so let's watch, neh? Hotaru-neechan?"

Her eyes dimmed in aggravation but followed suit as people came into picture of the hangar's screen. The memory was starting to appear…

* * *

**Hotaru Imai's POV**

The place being shown was my study room. Hayate and I entered the room, both of us taking our own seat. I noticed that we were already in high school at the time. However I am still confused as to what was very important into our conversation. We have shared so many conversations like the one being shown on the screen.

Hayate and I have been good friends ever since he extinguished his hope of being romantically involved with me. He was so pathetic when he said that he would be satisfied to have me as a friend but who was I to reject someone who could be very useful? Well, that was my initial plan for him. Couldn't blame my utilitarian nature, could I?

I brought my attention back to the screen. It was at that point that we started talking.

(**Bold phrases – **Imai's words; Italic phrases – Hayate's words)

_"Imai I think it would not be necessary for you to do that…"_ Hayate languidly sat on the lap of a latent robot that was inside my office. His head was resting on his arms and he was looking at the ceiling.

Shuffling through my papers and computer files, I responded, **"Why not?"**

_"Your job is only to assist us, not join us!"_

His voice hitched higher than what I had expected as I saw my eyes giving away a sort of flinch and then giving him a serious look. **"Hayate, when you were assisting a comrade weren't you automatically joining him in his fight?"**

He stood up, walked in front of my office table and banged both of his fists on it. _"Argh, Hotaru! Do not use technicalities! What you're asking is dangerous!"_

"**Duh… I have been into danger so many times something like what I am asking now would be no less different."**

_"Look, I can't let you come to our mission. Persona-sensei would disintegrate me!"_ At this point, Hayate's fists were on his chattering mouth. I would bet now, as I did during that moment, that he was imagining Serio-sensei touching him and his body turning into ashes. That was how morbid and fearful he was of the great Persona's powers.

But I just gave a shrug and an indifferent stare. I smirked inwardly as I remembered the things running through my head during that conversation with Hayate. It was a moment that I would never take no for an answer. I surprised him enough by telling that, **"I already got permission from the school principals…"**

_"What?!"_ His eyes grew wide and stared at me, _"H-how?!"_

Looking at him point blank, he said, _"Well, when did you?!"_

Then I knew that he realized that it was not really that hard for me to convince those in the higher positions especially if what I wanted would also be beneficial for the school. Plus what's the use of my blackmailing abilities? The wind-wielder took a deep breathe to compose himself. Tsk, it was always so easy to fluster him, _"Okay, Hotaru… tell me… you're interested in getting the alice-made heart of that mammoth, right?"_

I did not speak and merely gave him a glance as I went back to checking something in my computer. Hayate knew how to interpret my varied degrees of silence.

_"Yah know,"_ Hayate was now sitting on the edge of my table. His back facing me, _"I could just get it for you without you joining us in our mission. Infiltrating the place would kind of get messy and the chaos that might happen could endanger you as well."_

I snorted a bit. **"No I can't let you get it alone. Yes, I do need your alice to extract the heart without touching it but I should be there to supervise you."**

_"Che… Yeah, yeah, my wind could cause a cut to the heart. But aren't you concerned that we're going to kill the mammoth…"_

"**That thing is going to die anyway we put it. It's either us or the Anti-Alice Organization. Both of the organizations want the mammoth's tusk for its so-called withheld power while I want the heart and the other organs for research purposes."**

_"Hmmm…" _Hayate then turned his head towards me, _"what about Nogi?"_

"**What about him?" **I was aware that he was looking at me, trying to read my face for any sign of reaction. I don't know if I did give away something to him.

_"Well, I just thought that he would be against killing the animal, since yah know…Besides aren't you 'friends'?"_

I sighed at this part. Watching this memory reminds me how he could be a push-over sometimes. As a person who was militarily trained to have observational interrogation skills I guess it would only be natural for him to be persistent.

"**He just has to deal with it," **I opened my drawer and pretended to be looking for something.** "We're in Alice Academy, he should know better than moping around one murdered animal. And did we not have an agreement that you cannot pry on that aspect of my life?" **I glanced at him and saw that he was still looking at me.

He gave me a clueless look, _"What aspect? Your love life?"_

A stare full of daggers and showing a hand with a baka gun and Hayate relented. _"Okay, okay… It seems that I lost this argument…"_ He stood from sitting on my table and was not facing me again.

Resting my head on my clasped hands, **"Pray tell me…When have you ever won against me?"**

He grinned at me as if I did lose to him at some point in time and that I was not aware of it. Somehow seeing that part of my life again made me remember how uneasy I felt with the thought that Hayate might've bested me at some point.

Anyway, our talk continued.

_"Che… oh well, so what do you want me to do during the mission?"_ Checking his hands and nails and then looking back at me thoughtfully, _"Wanna make me your knight in shining armor?"_

_"Whoops!"_ I instinctively threw at him a pen which he caught easily, _"Neh, Imai! That's dangerous yah know… hehehe"_

_"Ouch!"_ I smiled mercilessly as I hit him with a screwdriver. I threw it right after the pen because I knew he would be able to dodge the first but would not expect the second. Hah! Good for him! I pointedly told him not to be too overconfident because of his abilities for that would make him nonetheless stupid.

_"Yeah, yeah… so what's our plan?"_

The memory video then relayed what my plan was to Hayate. It was simple actually, during the infiltration of the other Alice members inside the Anti-Organization's laboratory, Hayate and I would go to where the alice-supported mammoth was. He needs to protect my while I do the surgical operation of injecting sleep to the animal and that would be the time that I would need his wind ability to extract the tusk and the heart. We need to get those out without human contact as it might cause some reactions.

Once those two parts were taken out they would be secured to a specialized container which I could only operate. Hayate would have to make sure that I would not be directly attacked during this process while the others create havoc and allow us to escape. I would need him to be by my side always to risk his life and limb.

While telling him all the details I became distracted for a while as I heard some shuffling at the other end of the room. Hayate asked me what the matter was as I went to the side where I heard a noise. I noticed that a screw was rolling on the floor. I picked it up and then gave a shrug.

Looking back at Hayate, I then asked, "**You will do it for me, won't you?"**

He also gave me a playful shrug. _"Well yeah, sure I would. But will he approve of this?"_ He then mouthed 'Nogi', clarifying who the 'he' he was referring to.

I scowled at him and threatened to throw at him another screwdriver. The dumbass was really trying to hear what he wanted out of my mouth. **"****His approval would be immaterial."**

_"Well, you two have always been close. I also heard some rumors that you and he were actually having a romantic aspect in your relationship so I just thought…"_

He noticed that I was exhibiting a great scorn and was giving him signals to shut his trap. It was really part of our agreement that we do not discuss the personal aspects of our lives. But he was really that kind of person who would love to pry. He would always ask me what would be the reason of being friends if we would not be able to tell personal things to one another.

Hayate chuckled a bit but looked serious. _"But do you really like him and that you are not just using him for your own benefits?"_

"**I have no time to answer such insignificant questions."**

_"Well, it would be significant if any one or both of you admitted it?"_

"**Pray, I beg you, why would I admit something that is untrue?"**

_"Hmmm…So you're saying that you're not really together AND,"_ full of emphasis, _"that you neither like NOR love Ruka."_

"**Hayate, if this would so much as give you peace of mind… **

I took a deep breathe and looked squarely at his inquisitive eyes.**"I do NOT love him… Money is what I love…Him, I do not consider Ruka as something I love. The only things I love are those with value."**

_"And Nogi Ruka has no value to you?"_

"**Tsk, how could you put value to someone who's priceless?"**

Hayate's eyes then became big as saucers and produced an "Ohhhh…" sound. I knew he understood what I meant by those words. Luckily it was time for our afternoon classes and the Gakuen Alice's bell rang. That distracted and prevented him from fishing other information. I stood up and headed to the door, **"Well? Aren't you coming?"**

He beamed at me, _"Hai! Hai! You're knight shall accompany you out in your glory your royal highness!"_

I sighed, sometimes Hayate is silly for his own good. The video then showed that we went out of my laboratory and traveled to the High School building. After entering the building the video ended.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The room was silent when the video ended. Hotaru then broke it by giving out a snort. She sarcastically asked if the reason for her being detained was just to see that conversation.

Meanwhile, Yuu, Mochu and Yoichi shared appalled looks as they finished watching. They did know some bits and pieces of Hotaru's side, regarding her relationship and break-up with Ruka, but they were not aware of the whole conversation. The only thing they knew before was the one they've seen from Ruka's memory.

Yuu fixed his glasses as he thought that he was right in thinking that there was something Ruka missed out. The Iinchou had a gut feeling that the saying 'eavesdroppers do not always hear the whole story" could be applied to Nogi's case because he was not able to hear Imai finish as he was teleported back by a kouhai that time. He shook his head as he remembered that even though they were trying to know what compelled Ruka to leave Hotaru without a proper reason, those two were not of much help. Nogi only opened up when they graduated from the gakuen already. Imai then had no concrete idea that Ruka witnessed a part of that conversation although it was disappointing that Nogi was only able to hear a part that was interpreted in a twisted way. She was also hurt enough to attempt to take a reason out of a Ruka who was blinded with rage and jealousy.

Mochu was feeling the same. It was regrettable that all along the relationship of Ruka and Hotaru was broken due to misconceptions and overwhelming pride of those two. He was angry though at Imai in thinking that she had hurt Nogi purposely. He believed that Hotaru was just pretending to be clueless due to her stoic and collected personality.

Yoichi was also awed by what he had seen. Like the others he was only aware of what he came to know from his Ruka-niichan. He would admit that he harbored some hatred against Imai at first but realized that it was a problem for adults that he should not really get immersed with. Though he was inwardly happy that he did not carry any anger against his Hotaru-neechan for it would turn out that he would have had misjudged her and it would make him really feel bad.

The ghost alice user then turned his head to Hyuuga. He felt somewhat cheated that his sempai was aware of the whole truth. When he was instructed to coerce Hayate to go under the 'harvesting process' he immediately gave the CF disc to Natsume. None of them who had partaken in the process was able to view what was harvested from Hayate. But then Yoichi realized that there were reasons why his nii-san didn't take any action until they have read in the newspaper the news that Ruka and Hotaru were living together. Hijiri then looked at his nee-chan and gave her a small comforting smile.

Hotaru saw this and felt somewhat good. But it was not enough to quell her frustration. She stared at Natsume's red eyes and thought if he was trying to insult her by letting her remember how significant Ruka was for her.

"Hie… Imai," Koko spoke. "We don't want to insult you but there's something you should see."

She frowned.

"Remember there was another memory harvested, neh?" Koko then clicked something on the equipment and turned his head towards her with his usual smile plastered on his face. "You should see something…"

The screen glowed again and started showing images. Imai's frown deepened as it was the same scene where she and Hayate entered her laboratory. The same conversation ensued.

"I don't understand. You are just repeating it."

Koko paused the video when it reached the part where Imai was explaining the details of the mission to Hayate. He cocked his head towards Hotaru, his blue eyes twinkling with something Imai interpreted as regret and understanding.

"Look carefully Imai, at the farthest right corner of the screen." He then resumed the video by pressing the play button.

Then screen's view then traveled to a dark side of her laboratory. Imai and the others blinked a few times as they attempt to see what was there. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness of the screen she began to recognize a figure that appeared who was crouching behind one of her robots. She gasped inwardly as she realized that her instinct back then was right. It was telling her that there was someone who have been eavesdropping her conversation with Hayate.

Who was the impudent person who sneaked inside her laboratory? She strained her eyes to recognize the image. High school uniform, fair skin… full set jaw… blonde hair… She breathed in as the person's face registered. It was Ruka!

Her mind was racing now… thoughts were flooding inside her mind. What was Ruka doing there? How did he get inside her private office in the first place? Imai's eyes were glued now to Ruka's face who was having several reactions as he was hearing her conversation with Hayate. She noticed that he was struggling from confusion to anger to bewilderment and to pain.

Suddenly, when she was telling Hayate that she did not love Ruka, the animal pheromone alice was enveloped with a cloth-like outline and then disappeared. With a flabbergasted look she stared at Natsume and then at Koko.

The mind-reader smiled at her knowingly, "Yes Imai, he was not able to hear this part…"

_**"And Nogi Ruka has no value to you?"**_

_"**Tsk, how could you put value to someone who's priceless?"**_

Hotaru felt that her head was going to split into two. She would really like to laugh right now as the truth that she had come to know was really funny indeed. But the truthful circumstances were hard to swallow and they were not sweet for her taste.

She was about to say something when Yoichi howled in pain, jumping up and around. Imai looked up and notice that the barrier surrounding Ruka was actually almost non-existent now. There were also cracks all around it. Then there was a loud blast and smoke enveloped them.

All of them warily searched for Nogi's whereabouts as the smoke started to clear. After a few minutes they saw him on his hands and knees. His look was disheveled and a bit disoriented. Ruka's thoughts traveled towards the mind-reader who bit his lower lip worriedly.

Koko guardedly observed while Ruka was panting and was still on his knees. He discerned that the guy had some ants gather up to Yoichi while they were focused in watching the conversation between Imai and Hayate. Koko impatiently waited in reading Ruka's thoughts. He needed to confirm something. Ruka's facial expression was giving him a gut feeling.

He knew there was something. And as he delved deeper to Nogi's thoughts, he was able to read what he was torn in hoping to find. What he read was…

_And Nogi Ruka has no value to you?_

_Nogi Ruka… _

_Nogi Ruka… _

_Nogi… _

_Ruka… that's me… right?_

_No value…_

_to you… to Imai…_

_Tsk, how could you who's priceless?... Hotaru said that…_

_how could you…_

_how…_

_put value to someone…_

_value to someone…_

_someone…_

_someone… that was still me… isn't it??_

_who's priceless…_

_ priceless… for real...  
_

Koko shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Damn it's about time he heard it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Har! Har! Har!

Whew… Yeah, yeah the day hasn't ended yet for these people. Quite a tiring day don't you think Anyway, a few more scenes and the day will be finished for our couple wahahaha. The past has fully unfolded and the future can become hopeful or bleak hehehehe…

Anyways, I'm quite happy that I got to update this fic.

Hope you enjoyed the madness above and tell me what you think about it. They make my heart melt like how the chocolate melts in a choco lava cake wahahahah….


	14. Chapter 14: Obscuring the obscured?

**Disclaimer:** Higuchi Tachibana's work. But I hope she gives more chance to her other characters ehehehe.

* * *

_From the previous chapter…_

_The mind-reader smiled at her knowingly, "Yes Imai, he was not able to hear this part…"_

"_And Nogi Ruka has no value to you?"_

"_Tsk, how could you put value to someone who's priceless?"_

…

_Koko guardedly observed while Ruka was panting and was still on his knees. He discerned that the guy had some ants gather up to Yoichi while they were focused in watching the conversation between Imai and Hayate. Koko impatiently waited in reading Ruka's thoughts. He needed to confirm something. Ruka's facial expression was giving him a gut feeling. _

…

_Koko shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Damn it's about time he heard it."_

* * *

Oo

**Chapter 14: Obscuring the obscured?**

by facadephazzad

oO

As the group was staring at Ruka, who liberated himself from Yoichi's alice, Koko could hear only one question circling their minds. Was Ruka able to hear anything from their conversation?

Yuu and Mochu rushed to Ruka's aid while Natsume just sat back on the sofa and Yoichi was rubbing the parts of his skin that were bitten by ants simultaneously. Koko leaned on the fireplace as he stole a quick glance to Imai and then stared back at Ruka.

"Ruka daijobu?" Mochu said as he placed his hand on his friend's slumped shoulder.

Ruka was in a state of confusion. He was torn if he would believe what he just heard was clear or he was having a form of hallucination as an after effect in breaking Yoichi's barrier. It couldn't be right to have what he heard as the truth, right? It couldn't be… Or rather it should not be the truth… For if what he heard was what really transpired then… then he had wronged Hotaru…

His gaze then traveled to Hotaru whose expression he could not fully comprehend. As their eyes met her eyes became wide and her posture stiff. But the feeling of bewilderment and possible shame led him to look away.

Nogi covered his face with a hand and moaned in frustration. His head was aching and he felt rather nauseous. Definitely, he thought, considering the state he was in what he just heard was just a figment of his imagination. There was no way it would be true.

Anger started to boil into him as the thought that his friends might be playing a trick on him. Just this morning, he was knocked out when he was Natsume and then he had a dream of a past he was trying to forget. Also, Yuu, Mochu and Koko came before he woke up. Then he was ushered out, by holding him prison in a silenced barrier, of conversation and then he heard something crappy like Imai telling that he was priceless. Perhaps the only glitch there was that Mikan was the one who compelled them to come to Gakuen Alice's grounds. But apart from that the events were definitely suspicious…

Meanwhile, Imai Hotaru was slowly crumbling inside. Was he able to hear the last part of the video, she was highly doubting? If he was really there at that time, it would be unmistakable that it was her and Hayate talking. Mixed emotions were piling within her. Then she saw how Ruka took away his gaze as soon in a split second when he noticed her. She felt mutinous.

She remembered how it was so painful for her to accept that Ruka just left her without any explanation at all. But he never gave any explanation whatsoever. He just went away. Avoided her like someone who has a deathly plague. She thought that he had just lost interest with her because she was really not good enough.

Hotaru bit her lower lip as she felt a lump forming down her throat. No, she would never go as low as that. She was collapsing, yes, but she has her pride to protect. She wouldn't want to be taken down in such a sorry state. Her hands balled into fists. Imai thought that she'd be damned before that happens.

As if on cue, Koko tugged her arm causing her to stand up.

"Neh, Hotaru-chan, I could hear Mikan planning to come down. I think you should go upstairs before she wrecks havoc here." The mind-reading alice stated to answer the questioning looks they all have given him.

Imai felt him squeezed lightly her arm as she stared at his sparkling blue eyes. Koko gave her a small smile and her face was flushed somehow with relief. She looked back at Natsume and gave a curt nod to everyone as she was led outside by Koko.

Ruka stole a glance at Hotaru's retreating back. This was not left unnoticed by his ever observant friends. They waited until the door was shut and until they could only hear the fading rustle of Imai and Koko's feet outside.

Ruka took a big sigh and slumped his face on his palms. "Neh Natsume… Did you enjoy making a fun out of me?"

Natsume snorted loudly. "Yeah, seeing you realize your stupidity was worth the fuss."

Yoichi sweat-dropped as he thought, _"Natsume-niichan really has his way of breaking the atmosphere…"_

Yuu and Mochu worriedly glanced at Ruka whose head was still lulled on his palms. He was breathing in an uneven phase although he seems calmer now than the first minutes he came out of Yoichi's barrier. But they did not dare move when Ruka outstretched his hand and silently grabbed the hangar of the CMS towards him.

The words played out again. This time Ruka was the audience. Every one of them observed the animal-alice's change of expressions. There was the mixture of pain, anger, remorse, shock, disbelief and shame.

Yuu, Mochu and Yoichi felt pity to the gloomy atmosphere emitted by Ruka. It was obvious that he was still in a state of confusion and denial. It would be hard to accept that it was actually himself, because of his pride and hardheadedness that brought him the misery he should have never experienced.

Regret would always be a bitter reality. It would always create an unbearable sting when we realize that we have thrown something valuable and there would never be a chance again to get it back.

The room was deadly silent again as the last words of Hotaru in the video faded with the air. The only thing they heard next was the click of the hangar's closing lid and the sigh that was given out by Ruka.

Yoichi wished that his Koko-niichan was here. It was hard to distinguish what was Ruka thinking as he was just staring at the crackling fire inside the fireplace. There was no trace of any describable feeling on Ruka's face now only that of deep thought. Every one of them was intrigued what was going on in his mind.

"Hyuuga," Ruka said, standing up, his gaze still locked on the fireplace. "We will be going home."

"Nani?!" Yoichi, Yuu and Mochu voiced out. "Doushite?!"

"Oi Natsume, do something!" Mochu uttered in panic. There was no way they could let Ruka go like that right?!

Natsume looked at Ruka who now turned his head at him. Stormy blue eyes met the fiery red.

"Hotaru and I will be going home now." Ruka said. He was steady.

Natsume smirked, held out his hand motioning for the door, "Don't do another stupid thing."

"Oi, Natsume!" Mochu protested, backed up by Yuu and Yoichi, "I meant that you should not let him go!!" However, their pleas went unheard as the two best of friends were in the zone of their conversation.

oHo

Ruka nodded. "Yeah, although I would really love to kick the living shit out of you guys, at my current state that would really be impossible…

" By the way I would really appreciate it if you don't meddle too much in my own affairs."

"Baka people needs help," Natsume gave a bored look, "Koko might've taken Hotaru down the lake, east of this house."

"Hmmm… " That was all Ruka said, gave every one else a curt nod and walked out of the room.

When the door was shut, all hell broke lose inside.

"What the hell Natsume?! Why did you let Ruka go just like that?!" It was Mochu, still disbelieving the fact that it all ended with Nogi walking out on them.

Yuu agreed, "Right on. It was the climax of the story and there should have been a process of realization or progress to resolution. Allowing Ruka to walk out totally breaks the principle."

Natsume just gave a cold shrug. "It would be interesting to watch an aho person make up for his own stupidity." He then told them that they should get their own rooms upstairs and get ready to retire for the night.

"So it's just like that?! We're going to leave Ruka to his own devices?!" Mochu asked.

Hyuuga Natsume sniggered, "Well… you'll never know what baka people can do until they try…"

* * *

Hotaru looked up at the starry sky as she felt the gentle, but cold breeze of the night. They did not go to Mikan when they went out of the room. Instead, Kokoroyomi led her outside the house and now they were strolling on Gakuen Alice's grounds.

At first she did think that they were going to Mikan but did not say anything when Koko went directly towards the backdoor. She just followed him without even asking, Koko leading the way while she follows him, maintaining only a couple of meters as a distance.

It would seem that they really have no destination as her companion was just walking nonchalantly. Although she could feel that they were slowly going down the terrain. Imai thought that it was really better not to go to Mikan at her current state. There was no knowing up to what extent that silly best friend of her would react once she knew what transpired awhile ago.

She was still looking at the stars and just following the sound of Koko's feet when she abruptly bumped on Koko's back. Puzzled, she snuck her head to his side and saw that they were in front of a lake.

Standing now beside the mind-reader, she gasped as she saw that the moon was perfectly etched on the pristine lake. And the water was so clear that she could also see fishes swimming in it, their scales shining as the moonlight hit them. The sparkles and shimmers made the lake alive.

"This was recently made by an alice student. I heard he's now working as a landscaping consultant," Koko turned his head at Imai and smiled, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Imai nodded then took off her sandals, went to the lake's edge and let the water cover her feet. Amazingly, the water was not freezing cold. It was cool but not enough to send shivers. Looking back at Koko, she saw that he was now sitting on the slanted ground and was sporting his usual playful smile. Her forgotten sandals were neatly placed beside him.

Hotaru walked towards him and sat by his side. It was after a few seconds when Koko spoke, "You're welcome…"

"Huh?"

Koko gazed at the perplexed look of Imai and gave a wider grin, "Well you were thinking that you should thank me for bailing you out there awhile ago. I just thought to give out my reply, neh."

She snorted lightly. "You're always ahead of us aren't you?"

"But of course! It helped me a lot in being your apprentice during our school days, don't you think so?"

"Tsk, don't be too conceited Koko," she looked at him squarely, "although I must admit that that ability of yours did give us a stable amount of income."

The mind-reader laughed softly, "Oh yeah, I remember during those times we were one of the few who had no money problems without risking neither our life nor any of our limbs like Natsume and Yoichi did."

Hotaru stared again at the midnight lake. She thought that she really owed Yoichi a serious apology. As for Natsume, well she would have to think of a way to pay him back. But… perhaps not in the near future.

"Arigatou Koko…"

"Hmmm," the dirty-blond boy sighed, "still the ever-tenacious Imai Hotaru. Again, you're welcome."

The cold breeze enveloped Imai's wet feet that sent shrills to her body. She shivered a little, reflexively crossing her legs and gathering them towards her. She embraced her knees and rested her chin on the middle.

She then felt something warm covering her. It was Koko's scarf. The cloth was long and wide that it became a somewhat shawl on her petite frame.

"Neh Koko, are you reading my mind right now?"

"Nope…" He gave out a small laugh.

Hotaru sighed. "You knew then what was Ruka's reason for breaking up with me."

"Hai…" What she said was stated as a fact. Koko had no choice but to agree.

"Back when we were still studying here at Gakuen Alice?"

The guy picked up a broken stem and fiddled with it. "Mmmm, yep…"

Again, Imai sighed. "Even the fact that he was not able to hear my whole conversation with Hayate?"

This time Koko looked at Hotaru as her voice gave a little croak. The woman was still gazing at the lake. Too much afraid to lose control of her already vulnerable emotions.

"Nope…" Imai suddenly turned her head at him, "Not until recently."

"What do you mean?"

Koko's eyes softened and his grin was replaced with a small smile of understanding. "Well, you do know that when a person is intent in thinking something I would be able to know them without activating my alice, right? You know their thoughts just fly to me."

"Uhuh…"

"During that time Ruka was in a muddle and I knew instantly that he heard that incomplete conversation. He was at the Forbidden Forest and I was in the classroom and I was able to read his mind, he was that messed up."

Koko then lightly tapped Imai's nose that caused her to blink, "But you… you were always thinking so many things at the same time, all with incredible speed, that I gave up in attempting to read yours."

Hotaru just blinked at him again.

"Even though you were extremely bothered by Ruka breaking up with you, you were still thinking too fast for me to read every thing. Besides, you really have no clue that he heard a part of your conversation with Hayate and I wouldn't know it either if it did not occur in your mind."

"I see…" She gave a small frown, processing his words. Her dark violet searched on his baby-blue ones. "I remember that you did ask me once what I think was his reason for turning cold towards me."

"Yep… and you just gave me a freezing shrug," he said empathically, "just like this," and gave a fake shiver.

"Yet you still didn't tell me that he overheard us." She did not laugh at his antics and was sporting still a frown.

"Honestly, I did think of doing that. But… since I wasn't able to verify, from your multi-tasking thoughts, if what Ruka heard was true or not I thought to leave you guys on your own. I must admit that when I came to read Nogi's thoughts I was this close in getting deadly mad at you,"

Koko showed a couple of centimeters distance between his thumb and index finger.

"Then, I was sent for a 4-months reconnaissance mission by the school. So by the time I came back you and Ruka already drifted too far apart and both of your thoughts were well guarded. I was in no position to pull you guys together when you were reflexively repelling each other."

Imai believed Koko's words. He did complain to her that it was troublesome deciphering her thoughts because there were just too many at the same time. It was also true that even though there were those from the Dangerous Ability types that were sent to missions, any other Gakuen Alice student that would be useful would be sent to missions.

"It was also hard for us to know what you were thinking because you did not tell anybody in our class anything," Koko continued and stared at her, with a hint of accusation.

"Not even to me, to Yuu or to Mikan did you tell anything when Ruka broke up with you. It was as if nothing was happening or ever did happen between the two of you."

He sighed, "Ruka was easier to handle, well easier than you, because, well, he was quick to give out the gory details once Natsume threatened to incinerate all his pet animals. And he did burn an animal nearby, although it was a carcass but don't tell Ruka that."

"Anyway, when Natsume came to know what his reason for moping around he was really angry at you," He looked at her, "Actually I was kind of surprised that he did not break your door down and asked for an explanation."

At this Imai smirked inwardly. What did he mean by Natsume not breaking her door down?

"What the," Koko's eyes became wide as saucers, "Natsume did break your door?!"

"Reading my thoughts now aren't you?"

"Imai!!"

She smirked. Koko could swear that she got that from Natsume. They were so similar in so many ways although the other one could be described as fiery and the other one chilly. Or it could also be the other way around, but he did not bother go deep on that one.

"Natsume did not literally break down my doors, so to speak. But he did confront me."

"Hmmm… and should I surmise that he didn't get any information from you?"

She nodded. "But he did not tell me either what Ruka heard in my lab. He just asked me what did I do and told him that I did nothing."

"Hmmm… well now that's true but back then every one of us had this inkling to think that you were just feigning innocence." Although Koko wondered how that information got pass him.

"We thought we could get information from Yuu or Mikan but it was all in vain."

Imai raised her eyebrows, intrigued. "We?"

"The whole class." Koko was quick to respond. "I thought it was quite ingenious of you to not tell anyone in our class because if anybody didn't know anything all of our efforts, meaning Natsume's intimidation and blackmailing and my ability to read minds, were futile."

Hotaru chuckled a little on this bit of information. She was aware that her classmates would not stop pestering her and Ruka for the reason of their break-up.

Panic then spread all over Hotaru's already worn out face. "Don't tell me that the whole classs knew the parts of what Ruka heard in my lab…"

"Hell no! It was hard for us to force to him tell us what was bothering him. It's a big blow to a man's ego to share to other people that he was just played on by his girlfriend when he was actually serious with the girl!"

Koko shook his head. "Besides the ruckus you two made was enough to give me a headache. Did you know that everyone was thinking of your break-up at that time?! Even at night I could hear them during their pajama parties!!"

"You didn't read their minds out for other things to make them stop thinking of us, did you?"

"What?!" His voice a hitched a little bit higher, "Of course I did! I blackmailed them of their secrets lest they would not let me sleep for a long time."

"Koko…"

"Okay, okay… I did read their minds and blackmailed them at first but after several attempts," When he was able to get his old peace during the night, Koko thought, "I stopped."

Imai mentally nodded as she thought that that was really quite impossible to believe for Kokoroyomi was one curious guy. Yes it was true that it was against his morals to just read people's minds out of entertainment but it was also a different thing when he was deeply curious, especially if it involves his friends.

Breathing out a little, "Well except for Natsume's and Mikan's thoughts." Koko boasted a toothy grin.

"It was always fun reading Hyuuga's minds and acting obviously weird while Mikan was still too dense to even see that he was interested with her. That sort of became a habit."

This time Hotaru smiled at him. "And didn't I tell you that I do not read minds out of habit."

Then a thought came to her that made her raised her eyebrow. "Wait…but you were just able to know that I was planning to thank you awhile ago?"

Seeing that her eyes were becoming dark, "I didn't do it intentionally. This is the first time that I have seen your mind focused in thinking only one thing. You were also emotionally unstable that it just traveled to me."

Her eyebrow rose higher, "And I assume that you were enjoying it?"

"Ahehe… well a little bit," he scratched the back of his head, "it's not a usual event to happen, you know."

She sarcastically snorted loudly really not minding if Koko was intentionally reading her mind for the whole day or that her thoughts were that unguarded that it went to him.

After a few seconds without talking again, "Imai, can I ask you a question?"

Tilting her head to him, she just gave him an inquiring look. Koko licked his lips nervously.

"How were you able to do it? I mean, you did not tell anyone of us. How were you able to handle the emotional stress? You didn't become a work addict more than you're actually workaholic self did you?"

It always appalled Koko to think that Hotaru was able to get over that ordeal just by herself and remain sane and intact. Every one has their own ways of relieving their stress and one way Koko was betting that Imai Hotaru just immersed herself to work.

At this Imai's face considerably softened and gave him a grateful smile. "Yes and no, Koko."

"Eh?"

"I did become more workaholic so that I could have the reason to get out of everyone trying to get information from me and to avoid Ruka," the mind-reader noticed a pang of remorse flashed through her eyes but it was gone after an instant that he was doubting if it was really there in the first place,

"But as a normal human being I did tell out my worries and pains."

This time Koko's eyebrows raised a couple of notch. "Hotaru… please don't tell me you were talking to yourself all those time…"

He suddenly grabbed her and covered her into big a hug.

"Koko?!" She gave him a smack on his head. "Let go you wacko! I did not go mental during those times!!"

Taking his body away from her but still holding both of her arms, "Really?? Then who did you talk with?"

"It was Hayate…" The response was quick that somehow it blew out half of the air inside Koko's lungs. There was no hesitation, no sort of voice that would give away that Imai was lying or covering up. Her face was as serene and pristine as the lake that was beyond them.

A gentle breeze blew both of their hairs. As if it wanted to try to cover a little of the shock Koko would like to show as he heard the name. He should have known that that wind-wielding senpai of theirs was worth more than what they have accounted him for.

"But… but… but…" The thought that Hayate had undergone the harvesting memory process and they told Hayate that it was to know the side of Imai came into Koko's mind.

Then he realized that Hayate did agree to their terms when they got hold of Persona's convincing powers but damn, that guy was clever enough to let them just see the specific conversation Ruka heard.

"He would never tell anyone my pains Koko," Imai said as she could see that his friend's mind was running away to a distance.

"He might've have given you that memory but I knew that he would keep his mouth shut during the times he was there to comfort me."

"You trusted him that much?" Koko's jaw was tightening. He didn't know why but he was kind of feeling jealous that there was another person that Imai trusted aside from them. The feeling even became greater when Imai affirmed to his question.

"I'm surprised that he did not confront Ruka about it."

Imai looked at him and smiled a little too devilishly, "Who do you think you're talking with Koko?"

A dark aura covered her and he knew that even at times of pain Imai Hotaru could still blackmail the living shit out of any person in the world.

Both of them then turned their heads to their side as they heard some footsteps and when someone coughed.

Koko's eyes squinted, "A-re? That's…" He swore that fate was playing a game to them at this moment as the person who came was recognized by his mind. He closed his eyes and thought _'Dear Lord why did you send him here at a time like this?'_

Imai broke out of Koko's hold, stood up and went to the person who just came. "Hayate!"

Koko saw as Hayate smiled in adoration at the woman between them and when he gently patted her hair as if he was doing it for a long time. He then noticed that Imai's face was now beaming from delight at seeing the newcomer. It did not escape him that Hotaru's expression was that of relief at the moment. Was she that comfortable with Hayate that she was unable to mask such emotion and would reflexively run to him even though he was there to witness it?

The mind-reader reminded himself again; Why it had been beyond his knowledge that Imai and Hayate were close? Well for one, he remembered, the two were not seen together within the school's grounds. Second was that Hayate was vehemently rejected by Imai then and the thought that there might've been some sort of relationship, however platonic it has been, was just too unpredictable for them.

"Hello Hotaru," Hayate also beamed a smile at her, "nice seeing you again in Gakuen Alice's grounds. But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well…" Imai looked back at Koko and then at Hayate, "We were just visiting Mikan and the others."

Hayate nodded accepting her explanation, gave a curtsied nod to Koko and then looked back at Imai.

"Oi!" Koko suddenly shouted as he saw Hayate suddenly grabbing Imai from the neck, pulling her close. Hayate's other hand then snaked its way on Hotaru's waist to support her. Koko was supposed to run to them when he noticed that Hayate was studying Hotaru's questioning face.

"By gods Hotaru! What happened to you?!" Hayate tilted his head from one side to the other, "You look so worn out!"

"Ehhtooo…"

"You're eyes are losing their moisture," Hayate continued as if he was an inspector, "and your skin is kind of getting dry. Are you immersing yourself in too much work again?"

"Well… uhm," Imai looked at Koko who was still rooted on his spot too astounded with the fact that Hayate was being to close to Imai. Too close that Koko wanted to squirm and scream that such was just a figment of his imagination.

"Let her go... Hayate," All three of them, Koko, Hotaru and Hayate turned their heads to the one who spoke.

Koko's eyes widened once again as he recognized who just came. He mentally shut his eyes and prayed to God as to why these series of events were happening. Did their actions led them to this or was he letting fate lose from its cage to let it have some time to toy with them?

The person who came was no one else but Nogi Ruka. He was a few meters away from them but Koko presumed that he just arrived by the way his chest heaves in breathing. Ruka, as Koko assessed, seemed calm and collected.

"_WE_ are going home now so she could take a rest."

Koko watched carefully as Hayate and Ruka battled with their eyes. The former had his lips twist a little upward, which could be either a smirk or an amused smile, while the latter was bearing no reaction. But men, as being men, were wise enough to know that he was boiling inside.

"I told you to _let_ her _go_." However, Hayate did not move an inch even with the now threatening voice of Ruka, his amusement seems to just grow as he watched his former kouhai.

Hotaru seeing that an animosity was brewing gently pushed Hayate away and glared at Ruka. She did not like how he was commanding her friend and with the thought that he was acting like some serious bastard.

Witnessing that Hayate was not holding his Hotaru anymore he glided towards them and firmly grabbed her arms, though he made sure that it was not firm enough to hurt her, and then started to walk away.

"What the… Ruka?!" Hotaru halted and tried grabbing her arm back but Ruka proved stronger. She looked back at Hayate and Koko and somewhat pleaded either for help or for an apology.

"We're going home. It has been a long day." Was Nogi's only reply without even looking at her.

Koko looked at Hayate whom he expected to have grabbed Hotaru back like how it was done in the dramas when there's some sort of a ménage-a-trois. But he did not. Instead Hayate strode calmly to where Hotaru and Ruka stopped. Ignoring Ruka's icy glare he looked at Imai and smiled.

"I do think you needed a good rest Hotaru." Swiftly he kissed Imai's cheek that made Ruka want to lunge at him, as far as what Koko observed.

But the kiss was done in haste only a person gifted with the wind could ever do making Ruka unable to react whatever he wanted to do. Hayate gave a soft smile to Imai which turned into a mocking one when his eyes turned to Ruka.

"See you whenever." And just like that he walked away and left them all behind.

Koko blinked for several times as he saw Hayate disappear through thin air. Sometimes it really amazes him to see how agile those gifted with the wind-alice were. His eyes shifted to his other two companions as he noticed that Imai snaked her arm away, rather forcibly, from Ruka's hold and stomped her way back to where they had come from.

The mind-reading alice could not help but smile and scratch his dirty-blond and somewhat messy hair. Imai and Ruka would have to do a lot of talking. He frowned in amusement, _'Well that is if talking, meaning serious and civil talking, would be the first thing they would do….'_ He told himself as he saw that Imai stomped out of Ruka, only after giving the man a deathly glare, while Nogi followed suit without even a flinch.

He gazed at the lake that was still brimming with life but was getting ready for slumber. Koko wondered what happened back there in Mikan's house when he and Hotaru left. He thought that it must have been a big and serious talk between the guys to create that amount of determination on Ruka's face.

Although he was still surprised by the fact that Hayate was Imai's confidante. Koko doubted that Ruka knew of that. _Wait, was Ruka actually aware that those two were friends that's why he was blinded by jealousy??_ Koko sat back again on the becoming damp grass and contemplated. He thought that that idea seemed plausible enough. _Maybe that's why when Ruka heard the incomplete conversation of Imai and Hayate his mind began racing into an incomprehensible speed that it wasn't able to stop to think rationally._

In his mind how Ruka and Hayate's eyes met as if challenging one another flashed. Then the one when Hayate briskly kissed Imai on the cheek and then gave a mocking glare at Ruka. He even remembered there were times, when they were still students, that Ruka and Hayate would enter a fleeting, but present, staring contest when they would accidentally meet their senpai in the corridors.

Koko considered these somehow realizing that there were more in the world that he was left unaware of. Well, he had far accepted the fact that he could never know all and was actually afraid of knowing everything. But was his observing power that rusty during his younger years that those things were left unnoticed by his eyes?? Koko sighed. Oh well nothing would really come out of him making assumptions.

* * *

Ruka sighed as Imai briskly slammed the front door open and stomped inside the house. He could swear that those in slumber would have already given a colorful array of curses with the noise her feet was creating on the floor and how she had shut closed the door of her room.

Looking around first, waiting if his neighbor's lights would open, he let a few minutes passed before he also went inside his house. Going straight to his room he immediately took off his clothes and went into the shower, immersing himself under the hot water.

Washing his hair, he remembered how Hotaru did not speak a single word when they went back to Mikan's house for his car. Natsume who seemed to have foreseen that they would be coming back in no time was languidly sitting on top of the hood with the teleportation kid whose name he could not remember now. He shook his head to take off the remaining water on his hair. Well it was better than actually driving from Gakuen Alice to his house.

Rummaging for some clothes he then allowed his body to collapse on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Ruka's soft features dimmed when the image of Imai and Hayate in front of the lake came in his mind. He heard that he was just asking what happened to Hotaru but one could ask without holding that person on the nape and on the waist, right??

It was just preposterous! Even best friends would not do that to one another. Ruka turned to lie down on his stomach and burying his head on a pillow. His mind then traveled to the person sleeping just a few doors away from his room. Damn that Hayate, entering his life again when he was at a state of broken pieces. He needs to do something. But before his mind could concoct plans of sorts, Ruka was taken down into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay so I have updated hahah that seems to be good news. I truly would love to complete this fic and have been giving this considerable time even at the expense of not being able to read any fanfic (even though my mail is full of notices that my favorite fics were updated).

Anyway, I'm not making you guys feel guilty or something I just wanted to write those things and write a longer author's notes hehehe.

Also, I've been really trying my best to give an input every night in this chapter but somehow I was really dubious in posting this one. I don't know I just feel it. I'm thinking of delaying this one but the thing is… I might become busier in the coming days and well that give me less time to write so yeah…

Uh, yeah… so what do you think of this chapter? Okay enough? So-so? Bad? Really really bad? Or I should have just not updated at all? You could tell those stuffs to me although not to mean lest it breaks my heart heheeheh

By the way, I would like to give my sincerest thanks to the people who gave the last chapter reviews:

**TaiyakiiChan, Ella Rei** _(I love how you described this fic as 'twisted' )_ , ** :3, JnA** **inc, SnowCharms** _(we will be getting there at some point hahaha)_, ** crimsonjica , Ayumi Kurosawa, Mz.Chiibi** _(yup, priceless in a way that you could never have the idea to give it to others and would like to keep it to yourself forever)_, **-happy-neko-**

Your reviews certainly gave me encouragement to really find time to make progress in this fic


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Rebound

Disclaimer: As usual it's not mine ^_^

Chapter 15: Unexpected Rebound

by: façadephazzad

_He was sinking… the big waves of the sea threw him out of his boat. It was trying to drag him under, draining his energy, suffocating his life… Ruka desperately clung to the side of the boat… He would not die. He would not accept dying in a wretched place like the vast ocean._

_Willing his muscles to cooperate with him, Ruka tried carrying himself up on the boat. But before he could gather all his energy he saw a big wave coming to crash on him and instead of climbing up he clutched tightly on the thing that was keeping him afloat. He tried again… and again… and again… He tried and tried but every time he would do so unmerciful waves would meet him. _

_Weak and exhausted Ruka noticed that the sea was purple. He thought it was odd how the water was the same color as Hotaru's eyes. Even at his weakened state he smiled. The sea was like Imai… and if it was like her, then maybe it was okay to let go. That he would belong to her vast purple ocean. It was where he wanted to belong._

_Another wave came to envelope him and as the last strands of the wave passed his clutching hand he began to ease his hold. Soon he would be with the sea that was like Imai… He started floating away from his boat. He would not be sorry for it… He would not regret it. Nevertheless, he thought he could give a final salute to the thing he had held on for his life. He looked at the boat that was now floating away… _

_No…_

_His heart beat became fast… his mind panicked willing his body to swim back… Hotaru was on the boat… She was there staring at him. With eyes that was like telling him of how he could let go so easily… and behind her was Hayate who was not noticing him but was staring at Hotaru._

_He tried swimming back… but then again an enormous wave came crashing on his head reeling him under the ocean… Ruka's hand tried reaching up… reaching for the lightness beyond the water… trying to catch the shadow of the boat where Hotaru was into… he was… _

A loud thud awakened Hotaru, her eyes suddenly opening wide and then immediately closing as she was blinded by the sunlight that entered her room. She groaned, annoyed for being abruptly pulled out of her sleep. She thought and cursed whatever fell on Ruka's room, it must have been big to cause such a sound.

"_Ruka…" _

* * *

The cream ceiling met her gaze as she opened her eyes, fully conscious and alert. Her mind flashed last night's events and she inwardly groaned. What to do?

Had it been any other situation, Imai Hotaru would have done the normal thing she usually does… break it to pieces, analyze, synthesize, put it back into pieces, analyze, synthesize, break it down again, analyze again, put it back into pieces, analyze again, synthesize again and then choose the best option.

Unfortunately, such method would be in use without any emotional ingredient to hinder it. Anger, remorse, regret and bitterness would only cloud decisions and actions… and Hotaru knew that even though she has great emotional control she might not be able to work her choices out once facing Ruka.

But back to the main question… What to do? Apologize? Of course not! She did not do anything wrong. Ruka was at fault and abandoned her for such a petty thing. Get back at him? Sounds a better plan to her. But it could only work if she could predict Nogi and it could be a challenge as she could not do it anymore. One moment he would be the same easily blackmailed guy she knew and then the next he would be a totally different person who would retaliate. It could be a nice game plan but with risks.

Get out of the house maybe and return back to work? Certainly not an option… the Baron would have an apoplectic attack and she could bring ruin to the company she loves. Besides, it would destroy her reputation of being true to her words and although she doesn't care what people generally thought of her, Hotaru Imai values her word… even though it would be hard to believe for some.

Sitting on her bed, the sheets tangling gently on her legs, Imai bit her thumb as she raked her brain of strategies. She needed a game plan before she gets out of the damn door. She couldn't possibly go out there without one, could she?! She was Imai Hotaru and she always has a plan… always…

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Hotaru flinched as she was taken out of her musing. The sound was coming from her door. She blinked twice… then thrice as she realized that someone was knocking on her door. The pounding getting urgent as the seconds go by.

Shit! Why was Ruka knocking on her door? It could only be him. What to do? Imai closed her eyes in panic and desperately tried to calm herself. At this point she could not think of any strategy anymore except for one choice. Do nothing and feign ignorance.

Opening her eyes and confident that she would be able to survive a battle she was not prepared for, Imai proceeded to open her door revealing a disheveled Nogi Ruka, towering over her, topless and wearing only his lower pajamas and panting as if he just finished a marathon.

Fighting the urge to gape, Imai readied herself, "What the hell is wr-…"

"Did you ever go out with Hayate?"

This time Imai gaped open and then closed it and gaped again in disbelief of what she heard. "Excuse me?"

"I am asking," Ruka leveled himself to Hotaru's eyes by leaning his hands on both side of the door frame, "if you ever dated Hayate."

Hotaru's eyes turned into slits. Never mind that he was looking straight to her eyes and she could feel his breath over her skin. "I heard you perfectly the first time Nogi." She doesn't know what has gotten to him to affront her so early but if it was going to wage a battle who was she to refuse…

"Then answer the damn question Imai."

"I don't see the need for you to be meddling with my personal life."

One second the door frame was in between her and Ruka then the next moment she felt being hurled around and realized that there was nothing in between them but a small space of air, her back slammed on the wall, encaged between the outstretched hands of the man in front of her.

She looked at him and felt fear creep up to her whole body. He was angry. "Nogi I could sue you for physical assault…" He gazed sharply at her and then shut his eyes tight. She gasped when he opened them again for she saw that his eyes were not like the clear blue skies anymore but were like storms… turbulent and messy…

"I'm tired of this game Hotaru. Don't try to stray me out of my question. I'm asking and I want an answer."

"It does not concern you Nogi."

"It does!" Imai's heart jumped as Ruka pounded the wall with his fist in emphasis. "It matters a lot Hotaru."

"I don't see…"

"Just answer me!"

"Don't shout at me!" She pushed him and stood straight, away from the wall. Ruka stumbled a little back and she shot him a death glare. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

But Ruka would not be deterred, he stepped forward and gripped both of Hotaru's arms. His grip tightened more and shook her a little, "Don't make me repeat myself Hotaru… yes or no?" He had already asked the question and he wanted it answered.

Hotaru fixed her gaze on Ruka's eyes. "You want your answer?" A pause. "Yes, I did."

If she had expected him to falter with her answer she would predict that she would see pain on his face and he would go away. Indeed, she saw a pained expression on his face for a moment but his grip on her arms tightened even more making her wince. "Do you love him?"

His question was a whisper. Like something he did not want to voice out but was compelled to. But for Imai it was loud as if someone used a megaphone. She looked up to his eyes again, wriggled her body away and then she slapped him… Hard.

Shock registered on Ruka's face as indignation swelled inside her starting from the churning of her stomach to the constricting of her heart. Imai took a step back when she saw anger flickered on Ruka's eyes.

"You slapped me…" He was panting heavily as his eyes turned mercurial blue.

Hotaru held her chin high but before she could speak Ruka's hand shot towards her. Instinctively, she raised her arms to protect herself expecting to be hit in a few seconds. But it didn't come. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Ruka just in front of her staring at her with something like hurt reflected on his eyes.

"You just expected me to hit you?" Ruka asked. Hotaru straightened her stand first and looked out of the window that was behind him before she answered that at that moment he looked like he was capable of doing it.

Seconds passed until it came to minutes. Only the sounds of the birds' chippers and the occasional rustling of the leaves on the pavement outside could be heard. Her eyes plastered outside the window while Ruka's were staring at her face.

If they were not in such a situation Ruka would give an amused smile seeing a disheveled Imai Hotaru. The tips of her hair flied away and at a mess but in a good way. Her right cheek was slightly redder and has pillow marks on it. Inwardly, Ruka smiled but it was mixed with regret. He was so stupid and cowardly and he has to admit that it was his entire fault. Maybe, it was really the time to let go.

At the same time, the silence was unnerving Imai. It was like they were frozen in time and it was eerie for her. She was resolute to ignore him until Ruka reached for her, his hand touching slightly her cheeks. She flinched at the contact which made him move a step back. A couple of seconds of staring at each other and he started walking towards the door.

Seeing through her peripheral vision, Ruka was turning the door knob when he spoke, "I'm sorry… I really apologize that I asked from you so much." She turned her head to him and she saw the pain registered on his face, he was not a man who could really hide his emotions well.

"And I'm also sorry for everything" Ruka took a deep breath, "I'll prepare breakfast, do come down." Then he opened the door, gave her a small smile and went out. The sound of the door shutting was soft but for Hotaru it was as strong as a gong.

She couldn't pinpoint why the finality in his words were causing a choking pain in her heart. She should be happy hearing he was sorry. She is happy hearing it. Knowing that she was free of all unfair thoughts and allegations made her happy. But feeling that a part of her life could be finally taken away from her makes her sad. Makes her want to hold on to it. It was not logical but that was the way she was feeling right now.

"You're so stupid," she mumbled to herself as she choked the tears that were threatening to come out. She was not sure though if the statement was for Ruka or for herself.

* * *

Opening the door, the room was automatically filled with light. Hotaru walked in and surveyed her house. Nothing did change except for the cobwebs starting to pile on some of parts of her ceiling.

Grabbing a glass of water she slumped on one of her dining chairs as she stared at her ultra-modern kitchen. She thought that it was unlike Ruka's place which was more of a country type kitchen which has bricks for walls and has tiles for the counters. Ruka's place has a round shape island kitchen counter while she has an oblong one.

She took a big gulp of water then buried her face on the glass table's surface, her breath causing some mist on it. It has finally ended. Ruka's odd game was done and finished. She had done the end of her bargain. But most of all, their relationship has been completely severed.

Their remaining days together were awkward. Ruka would always be out of the house before she wakes up, breakfast already prepared. He would be back at home in the afternoon but he would just cook dinner, get his mails and call it a night. He would try to make some conversations but they would always have a dead silence after that it was disconcerting to continue talking.

Hotaru sighed, went to her room and without bothering to open the lights jumped to her bed, face flat. She grabbed a big pillow and buried her face on it. It has finally ended. But it was far from what she had imagined it would be.

She wanted it to be like a situation where she would have the last laugh. That Ruka would be crawling in shame and apologize to her and she would embarrass him more and destroy him. To show him that she was still the winner between them.

Well, technically she turned out to be the winner at the end. But the joy she was expecting to feel was not there. The closure she had been hoping for did not give her the happiness of being liberated.

She heaved another sigh. That morning, she thought that she would just put her bags to her car and leave without speaking to Ruka. She thought that he would be out of the house anyway. But he was there when she went down for breakfast.

He ate with her, talked about the weather and some news on the paper. He asked her if he could take her somewhere before she leaves. And guess where he brought her? To an amusement park! Hotaru smiled as she remembered how she nearly walked out of Ruka, how he demanded that it was her duty still to be with him, how they went to try all the different rides, how Ruka bought them ice cream, etc. At first it was awkward for them, but an amusement park makes you forget such things.

Then they went to a grocery store, grabbed some food and drinks and went straight to a nearby park by the lake. They had a picnic. They were enjoying the scenery when Ruka showed her something. On his hand was the partner of the ring he gave her. He made it into a pendant, hanging on a white gold chain.

Ruka asked for her apology again. Hotaru remembered how she replied that she had long forgotten it and that she was just angry for being accused of something that she didn't do. He fell silent then stood up, towering over her.

She could vividly remember what Ruka said next. He said, _"Thank you Hotaru. Now it's time for me to let you go. After this, I promise not to bother you anymore."_ Then he ran to the lake side and threw the ring into the lake. He was too fast for her to stop him. Not that Hotaru would admit that she wanted to stop him from doing it.

She didn't know why but she wanted to cry when she saw the ripple where the ring was thrown. And then she wanted to bawl out when the ripple disappeared. But she didn't. She smiled at Ruka and also thanked him.

After that, they went back to Ruka's house to pick up all her things. He helped her put them all in her car, without speaking much. When she was set to go, Ruka said, _"Goodbye Hotaru and I'm sorry for everything."_

"_You've apologized a thousand times already,"_ she remembered replying.

"_Oh yeah, I did, did I,"_ he scratched his head then heaved a breath. _"Well then,"_ he stretched a hand to her, _"it will now be a new life for us."_

Hotaru remembered looking at his hand and then at his face and finding no power to do anymore she shook his hand,_ "Yeah, it will be."_

Imai closed her eyes, realizing that her pillow was wet. The image of the ring's ripple on the lake coming back to her. He had freed her from their past, from his life. She wasn't able to cry at that moment, but now she could mourn on her own.

"You're so stupid," she uttered. But this time she meant it for herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

^_^ Hello guys! I've received a lot of emails and reviews for MGR so here's another chapter. I won't promise you anything as I'm in a vacation with my relatives right now so I don't know when I'll be stuck at their home or when we'll be touring around. But since I don't have a job to worry to right now, I could squeeze some time for this hehehe.

Also, I would like to thank the people who constantly reviewed MGR and to those who went back to this story and sent me a message trying to see if I'm still alive or what. Really I do appreciate it. And your messages were used by my sister to make me feel guilty of not finishing this hehe You guys know who you are and I'm just lazy to type your names since i'm sleepy

Though I'm really not sure if this chapter satisfies you or you want to strangle at this point ^_^ please just send some message of love and support. Some threats would be good but just not too violent okay =P

So guys, you know what to do. Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Farewell on the same page

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and this is just a mere creation from over fantasizing and not getting enough Rukaru moment… tee-hee

* * *

From the previous chapter:

"_You've apologized a thousand times already,"__ she remembered replying._

"_Oh yeah, I did, did I,"__ he scratched his head then heaved a breath. __"Well then,"__ he stretched a hand to her, __"it will now be a new life for us."_

_Hotaru remembered looking at his hand and then at his face and finding no power to do anymore she shook his hand,__ "Yeah, it will be."_

_Imai closed her eyes, realizing that her pillow was wet. The image of the ring's ripple on the lake coming back to her. He had freed her from their past, from his life. She wasn't able to cry at that moment, but now she could mourn on her own._

"_You're so stupid," she uttered. But this time she meant it for herself._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 16: A farewell on the same page

by: façadephazzad

It was a glorious morning. Really. It had been two weeks of constant sunny weather. All was bright and beautiful.

Ruka heaved a sigh as he gazed at the Gakuen Alice grounds. It had been two weeks now. Actually 60 days, 7 hours and 37 minutes to be exact since he sent Hotaru home. Not that he was counting really. Just something for him to think about.

He was under the willow tree. The tree that was a part of him when he was young. The three that bear witness to his happiness and sadness. It was still there, sturdy and melancholic in all its glory and still the one keeping him company up to this moment.

After Hotaru went home the media would not stop pestering them. They have sensationalized their supposed engagement and then their supposed break-up and involving innocent people as third parties.

He had to get out and that's when he sought for the recluse of the gakuen. If before it represented a prison now it was a safe haven for him. For even though he hated its existence before now he knows that it was where he would always belong.

Ruka smiled faintly as he remembered what happened when Natsume and his friends opened the gate for me. The first thing he did, was punch Hyuuga squarely on the face and told him that that was for holding him hostage and making him suffer the aftermath.

But his friend didn't retaliate, though he asked Nogi, "Would you rather not know the truth and live in a lie?" then Natsume just stood straight and ushered him in. Koko, Mochu and Yuu just stared and patted me on the back. Ruka felt miserable and at the same time relieved that his friends know what was happening inside him.

Even when he told them that he let Imai go. That even though he loves her to the point that he wants to possess her, he still did let her go. That it was the only thing he believed was the best option to compensate for his wrong judgment. They didn't judge him. Even Yuu and Koko didn't have violent reactions on his decision. And Mikan didn't condemn him and just gave him a hug.

Koko told him that Hotaru was now back working with Baron Orczy. That was Hotaru not letting herself be too much affected so that she could work. Ruka hoped that what he did was somehow enough to compensate for his short-sightedness and cowardice.

So now it was 60 days, 7 hours and 45 minutes since he sent Hotaru home. And he couldn't say whether he was happy or sad. He was feeling both and a whole bucket of calm regret.

Maybe he needed to go back to the world too. Needed to face a new life free from his past and his mistakes.

While he was mulling over this subject Ruka saw a blurry figure approaching him. It was Hayate, walking slowly towards him with the wind blowing his hair and parts of his shirt away. He really was friends with the wind.

Ruka mentally scrunched his eyebrows thinking why Hayate would be here. He got even more confused when another figure came out and he recognized him as Subaru.

It was obvious that the two were looking for him as their steps were directed and determined towards the willow tree he was under. When they were near him Hayate and Subaru stared at Ruka. The latter did the same without giving any hint of emotion.

"Nogi." Imai Subaru nodded curtly as he and Hayate towered over Ruka who didn't mince with his words and asked the two for their purpose. His two intruders stared at him for a long while. Their eyes piercing through his soul. But he could not fathom whether they were conveying contempt or anger, or just plain boredom.

Subaru then smirked. Hayate chuckled, "We heard you threw away your promise ring at a certain lake."

Ruka stared at them for a couple of seconds before standing up. He couldn't see any form of hate or anger. Hayate just delivered his words as statements. No tone of accusing or whatsoever. "Yeah, I did."

"Took you a while." Subaru, sarcastic in his finest which was given a second by Hayate who said, "Eons actually."

Indignant, Ruka repeated his question, wary over Subaru's hands inside his pockets. He might be activating his alice and getting ready to inject a disease or something to him. With an Imai one could never be sure, "So why were you looking for me?"

"Well we wanted to ask you a question," Subaru looked straight to Ruka, seemingly searching for something within his kouhai's eyes then with crisp, clipped tone he asked, "Have you really moved on?"

"Is this why you're here?" Nogi looked at Subaru and Hayate. When both just stared at him without much emotion, "Not 100%, but I'm trying."

Ruka's two intruders shared a knowing glance. "Then you better come with us, now," Imai and Hayate shifted signaling him to follow them. When he didn't move an inch the two looked back and Subaru added, "Follow us. She is also going to move on." And with that Hayate activated his alice and took Subaru with him drifting with the wind.

The words echoed around his head. Follow. She. Hotaru. Move. On. Ruka's mind sifted through these words then without a word he started sprinting away from the willow tree… destroying the quiet reverie around with his footsteps heavily thudding on the ground, crackling pieces of leaves and twigs.

As he saw the façade of Natsume's house he also caught sight of Hayate and Subaru getting into a car. _Well at least they thought of using land transportation so he could follow properly. He wouldn't know where to follow them if they use Hayate's wind or a teleportation._ He thought.

The soles of his shoes made a screeching noise on the pavement as he made a quick stop and grabbed his car's door. Then he cursed and sped towards his occupied room in Natsume's house and fumbled around his strewn things. He didn't have his keys with him!!!

He heard the revving of Subaru's car and he was sure that the two wouldn't wait for him. Frantically he started throwing things on one place to clear up the whole area. A glint of light on his left got his attention and he saw his car keys almost under a cabinet. He jumped over, grabbed the keys and ran outside.

He was right in thinking that the two wouldn't have the conscience to wait for him as he saw Subaru speeding away from Natsume's house towards the Gakuen's gates.

With litheness of a cat Ruka started his car, stepped on the gas and followed Subaru Imai's trail. He could not explain his emotions when he heard what the two told him. She's going to move on. Hotaru's going to move on too.

Grips tightening on the steering wheel Ruka couldn't pick whether he was feeling happy that she would finally let go of the past and it felt like forgiving him or he was afraid that when Hotaru moves on he would be lost forever in her heart and being… that he would have no place for her anymore. Not as a lover. Not as an ex. And not even as a friend.

His heart ached at the possibility but he knew that it was what he deserved. He has no place to hope that Hotaru would give him another chance. He really got it all wrong and he was to blame.

Ruka's attention focused when he recognized the roads they were going through. Somehow he was having an idea on their destination. He started following intently Subaru as it was obvious that the guy was trying to lose him as if to taunt him.

When they turned right and went through a smaller road, Ruka knew he was right. It was not long when Subaru's car parked on one side. After doing the same, he alighted his car and gave a curt nod to the two and walked towards a path.

Truthfully, Ruka found it odd that the two were not following him to his destination. It was Hotaru after all that he was meeting there. Although the idea that they might sneak on them was really not farfetched.

He walked slowly, calming his nerves and collecting himself. He was apprehensive of what to expect. Then as the clearing came into view he saw a wooden port and the lake. The lake where he told Imai that he was letting her go and where he threw the promise ring he had treasured.

He took a big gulp of air as he saw a figure sitting on a stone bench just by the shore. So it was officially 60 days, 8 hours and 12 minutes since he had last seen Imai and now there she was. Her hair played by the wind and looking out towards the upcoming sunset that was being mirrored by the lake with its orange, pink and blue hues sprayed all over.

Ruka walked gently towards her. His feet stepped on some of the dried leaves on the ground that created soft sshhhh-shhhhhh sound. This alerted Hotaru causing her to turn her head towards him. Their eyes met and he could only mentally gasp. She gave him a small smile and the words of Subaru rang in his head, _She is also going to move on._

* * *

Hotaru gazed at the lake, which was reflecting the skies' sunset hues. It was beautiful and serene as always. She always thought that calming sceneries should complain. They were created by God to become absorbers of pain and sadness of people and there was nothing they could do. They were everywhere and could not run away from humans.

The memory of Ruka throwing the ring 2 months ago came into her mind. Everything went to a speed she was not able to comprehend. Everything went too fast for her and she had to spend two months contemplating about them. Truthfully that fact stabbed Imai's pride. She was always fast in calculating and discerning situations but with matters like that she was always slow.

But now, considering everything that has happened… it was time for her to move on. A new chapter for her… because she knew deep within that it was for the best. She couldn't cling onto the past. No, she doesn't plan on totally forgetting it would be preposterous. But she would let go.

Then the gentle sound of leaves being stepped on traveled to her ears. Imai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time. She took one last glance to the deepening colors of the sunset before turning her head to see the person who has arrived.

As her gaze landed upon Ruka Nogi she couldn't help but notice the nervousness and uncertainty etched on his face. She wondered if Subaru and Hayate had told him her true instructions. Imai noticed that Ruka was sporting a longer hair, with a few stubbles on his chin and noted how he lost some weight. So to give some sense of calm Hotaru Imai gave a small smile and tapped the empty space on the bench she was sitting on before looking back again at the lake.

She felt him walk deliberately, his steps small and gentle… she felt how he spent a second just standing beside the bench and heard him sigh before depositing himself beside her.

It was a comfortable silence. Both of them looking out to the lake and the sunset… both lost in their own thoughts. Ruka was the first one to speak, "So… how are you?"

"The usual," Imai shrugged her shoulder, "I'm back working with Baron Orczy."

"Ohhh… you got the earth simulation project?" Ruka asked, as he looked sideways to Hotaru. To which she shook her head and explained to him that the project was still being refined by organizations so it wouldn't start in the immediate future.

"Besides," Imai added, "if we got that project rest assured that Baron Orczy would hire you to be part of the team."

This time Hotaru turned to look at Ruka. Their eyes meeting, both guarded but at the same time conveying emotions that were too many and too deep to comprehend. She then took a deep breath, "I know you're asking why I requested you to come here…"

Ruka nodded and informed her that Subaru and Hayate told him on the lines of her moving on. He stared at her, reading her face… trying to discern what she would say.

He watched as Hotaru stood up and went to the edge of the wooden port. She then signaled for him to come over to which he obliged, without haste, his hands inside his pockets. In his heart he could feel that he should cherish this moment…

When they were face to face, Imai looked up to the sky and then leveled her eyes to Ruka before giving a faint smile. "This is where you apologized to me…"

Nogi just nodded, never breaking his eye contact with her.

"This is the spot where you stood and threw the promise ring…" Her voice was crisp and clear and at the same time eerie for Ruka's ears.

"And this is where you said that you were letting me go…" The last words almost became inaudible as Hotaru said it in an almost faint whisper.

Hotaru smiled again at Ruka who was just staring at her. "I wanted to thank you for doing that. I've waited for an apology for so long…"

"I'm really sorry…"

"No, no," Imai waved her hand, "I don't want to make you feel guilty. Not anymore… I really wanted to thank you…" Then she dug something from her pocket, "And for that, I wanted to do the same thing for you."

Ruka looked at Imai's closed fist as it opened and revealed the partner of the promise ring he had. The one he had given her when they were still students, the partner of the ring he had thrown in the lake they were over now. He stared back at Imai's violet eyes.

"I told you before that I lost it… but in truth I hid it. I don't know why but I think it's because I was holding on to our past. And maybe it was a symbol of myself holding on to good memories that suddenly shattered. But now, I am glad that I have it with me…"

Imai then faced the lake, the warm light of the sun basking on her face as Ruka still stared at the ring on her hand, which was now held out above the lake. When Hotaru went quiet he then stared back on eyes.

Hotaru smiled again, "You freed me from bitterness Ruka… so now… it's my turn to let you go…" And with that Hotaru Imai let her hand move sideways, the ring on her hand slipping slowly until the air solely held it and then dropped under the lake's water.

Ruka gaped as he saw the ripple created by the ring. She had let him go… Both of them officially closed the book of their lives together. And though his chest was aching he was able to smile.

This time he looked back at Hotaru and both of them wore serene faces. This time Hotaru Imai stretched out her hand and Ruka gripped it in a firm handshake. A handshake that spoke of them being acquaintances, classmates, friends, lovers, ex-lovers and now mature people who were moving on.

After their brief handshake the two of them spent some more time just staring at the sunset until just a few streaks of light were visible. They walked back to the land and Ruka offered to give a ride to Hotaru presuming that Subaru and Hayate were not there anymore. But Imai declined his offer and told him that she has her car with her.

Hotaru was parked at the opposite side and did not take his offer to walk her there. At the junction where their paths should now separate Ruka faced Hotaru.

"I hope with all my being for your happiness…" He said it with sincerity and emotions that Hotaru could almost feel its intensity to which she replied that she was hoping the same for him. And with that they separated. Their backs faced the lake where they had ended their love / feud at the same time as darkness started enveloping the sky.

Tomorrow… both of them thought… would be a start of their new life… without the burden of the past… without the pain of unforgettable memories… but with hope and maturity for a brighter future…

* * *

Subaru and Hayate watched as Ruka and Hotaru separated. They were a few miles away and couldn't hear what they were talking about but knew what was happening from just watching from afar.

"Well… that went well…" Hayate said slowly, his chin leaning on one of his palms.

Subaru glanced at him then sipped at his coffee that he bought while Ruka and Hotaru were just sitting on the bench, "Kind of melodramatic if you ask me."

"Hmmm… it wouldn't be a love story if it doesn't have that element." The wind alice smiled and also took a gulp from his own coffee.

Then the two of them shared a companionable silence as they watch Hotaru stand for a while in front of her car. She was for a moment just staring into space. But she seemed to recover and drove away from the lake.

"Tsk, it took them long enough though." Subaru then started his car and drove outside the park. He had to hurry since they promised Hotaru that they would not eavesdrop on her conversation with Ruka. But he was her older brother and he was concerned. Certainly one couldn't take away that fact. Good thing he knew a lot of shortcuts and worst comes to worst he could just ask Hayate to fly the car to the restaurant where they promised to meet Hotaru after.

Hayate laughed after a few moments and Subaru gave him an odd look. "Don't you think it was kind of ironic?"

"What?"

"That they threw away their promise rings at the same lake."

Subaru glanced at the blond guy beside him and shook his head in amusement. "And what's going inside that mind of yours?"

Hayate just grinned at him, "Nothing, I just realized that their rings are now swimming at the same lake and made me remember something I've read from a book of George Eliot that says _Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of loves_…"

Subaru was silent before grunting in agreement and found no reason to argue with that. "You know, now I realize why Hotaru took you as a friend."

"Neh, senpai you made it sound like Hotaru-chan took me in like a lost puppy."

"Hn… well aren't you one before?"

Hayate laughed, "Touché senpai. But I'm happy you appreciated my friendship with Hotaru-chan." And with that both of them went into silence. As Hotaru would be moving on with a new chapter of her life they promised to themselves that they would be there for her.

* * *

People turned their heads towards a yellow Lamborghini that parked in front of their office complex. A lean figure went out of it and women gasped while men stared in envy as the person stood out dressed in an impeccable gray suit with blue undershirt.

Ruka Nogi was back to raid the town. Mentally he patted himself for strutting like he owned the world with the sighs of women following him. What? He was not a playboy at heart but admiring looks were always welcome. They do boost a person's self-confidence and it was certainly helping Ruka's.

He purposely went inside a tall building and told the receptionist that he has an appointment to the head of the company. The woman smiled at him as she asked for his I.D. and gave him instructions on where the elevators were and which floor to go to.

When he entered the office of his destination another woman smiled at him and told him to go to a certain conference room. Holding the knob, he prepared a smile and opened the door. There he saw Baron Orczy with none other than Hotaru Imai.

Mentally Ruka held his chest and told himself to get some grip. He was supposed to be prepared for this because he knew that he was having a meeting with the baron and it was only natural to see Imai. But their last encounter was 3 months ago and well… it was hard not to feel any sort of excitement and sadness in seeing her again.

"Ah Mr. Nogi…" the baron stood up and gestured towards a chair on his left, "Please have a seat, Hotaru and I are just talking about something."

He nodded and told them that he could wait outside if they were talking on an important matter to which the baron just waved his hand, "Nonsense, do join us."

Ruka went to sit on the left of the baron in which he was facing Hotaru who was sitting on Baron Orczy's right. They both nodded towards each other in acknowledgement and gave their morning greetings.

Sitting back on his big swivel chair, Baron Orczy spoke, "Nogi-san I'm glad that you made time to meet me. Have you thought about my proposition?"

He turned his attention to the baron whose eyes were twinkling. Really he could not comprehend how the man was able to manage such a vast company with his kind and gentle demeanor. "I have been briefed by your assistants and I must say that I didn't see anything for me to complain."

The baron smiled, "Ah that's good to hear. You see we really needed someone with your expertise in our team and you have been highly referred by Hotaru here so we really wanted to have you."

To say the least, Ruka was shocked to hear that Imai referred him. He looked at her and he just saw her nod. He cleared his throat, "Well, I think I'll be scared now if I have been highly referred."

"Hahaha… I guess. But do know that I always have high expectations from my employees. Since you are going to be part of the team you should be prepared." Suddenly the conference door opened and Treize, one of the baron's assistant, walked in to whisper something to the baron.

The jolly man grunted and started to stand up. Hotaru and Ruka also stood up as respect. Baron Orczy then informed them that had to deal with an urgent matter and an associate was at the other conference room. He turned to Ruka and informed him that his assistants would orient him and documents would be sent to him before he starts his work at the company.

Then he turned to hug Hotaru and caressed her cheek in a fatherly way. Ruka was quite surprised with this when the baron spoke, "Well Mr. Nogi I apologize for such a quick meeting with you but I guess you could spend it bidding Hotaru here bon voyage."

"Bo-bon voyage sir?" He stammered and gave a confused look.

"Yes… our Hotaru here has been requested by the Japanese government to go to the Silicon Valley at America. They said they needed her expertise there. She would be leaving this afternoon. It's such a shame that they just informed us of the order yesterday and we couldn't throw a party for her."

Imai just shrugged and mumble that she doesn't need a party to be thrown for her. Ruka stared at the baron for a couple of seconds before looking at Hotaru, "You're leaving."

Hotaru nodded and Baron Orczy spoke, "Yes, such a pity that we do not know how long she would be needed there. Anyway, Mr. Nogi could you escort the lady outside and take this time to bid her farewell. I'll just talk to Treize here for a second."

With that the baron moved to hug Hotaru and shook the hand of Ruka. The head of the company watched as the two started walking towards the door and then went outside. He hoped that the two would be able to have a nice time with goodbyes.

The baron then took the folder from Treize , read its contents and gave him orders. He looked outside the window where a lot of people were coming in and out of the huge glass door of his office complex. You see the building was designed like a doughnut, hollow in the middle, so that the conference rooms and offices could see the middle part of the building.

He then recognized the figure of Ruka carrying a box with Hotaru following him. As they were about to exit the glass door he remembered what his friend had told him about doors and goodbyes. His words were, _the best things said come last… people will talk for hours saying nothing much and then linger at the door with words that come with a rush from the heart._

The baron gazed knowingly on the two who were now walking towards Imai's car. He had hope for a happy love life for Hotaru but seeing her all serene and ready to go to a new chapter in her life was good nonetheless.

He pressed the button and called for Treize again.

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru didn't talk much on their way out. But when he saw the boxes piled inside Imai's office he offered to help her bring them to the postal service. He half-expected that she would decline his offer but she didn't say anything and just nodded her head in agreement.

So here he was depositing the last box inside her car. He then leaned on the bumper as he waited for her to come out. She said that she forgot her other bags and that he should just wait for her there.

He could not explain how he was feeling with the fact that Hotaru was leaving to a far-away land. He was of course sad because he was expecting that when he becomes part of Baron Orczy's company he would be able to see her more frequently. It was actually one of the reasons why he had agreed.

Yet, he was also happy to know that they were really moving on. That the animosity between the two of them had really dissipated to thin air. That they were really free from the past that was haunting them.

As he gazed at the tall building he heard somebody cleared his throat. It turned out to be Treize. He gave him an inquiring look and the man handed him a card. He told Ruka that the baron wanted him to read it first and that if he understands the meaning inside it Ruka should give it to Hotaru.

He opened it and read its contents as Treize went back inside the building. Ruka couldn't help but smile at the baron's antics and silently thanked Kami that there were people like the baron around the world.

Ruka took out a pen and added some things on the card. He had tucked it inside his coat when Hotaru finally came.

"All set?" He asked to which Imai just nodded and told him that he could just follow him to the airport.

He was about to take a step to his car when he remembered to ask, "Does Mikan know?"

"She's in a mission right now with the others so I just left a message to the academy. I also couldn't reach my brother and Hayate… must be in a mission too," Hotaru said with a faint of sadness in her voice and then her eyes lighted, "Could you tell them the situation and tell her the I would call them as soon as I could, neh?"

He smiled and nodded at her and went to drive to the airport. He had wanted to hear that she would also call him but well that was like throwing a punch at the moon. When they arrived at the airport a few people looking at them and it wasn't that odd since their faces were plastered in tabloids just a few months ago. But they didn't care for whatever rumors their minds were concocting right now.

They waited in a companionable silence until Imai's flight was announced to leave in half an hour. She had deposited her things already and just obliged his request to kill some time at a café.

As Imai started walking to the boarding area Ruka held her elbow and pulled her back slightly. She gave him an inquiring look, "Yes?"

"Ahm… err…" Ruka shifted restlessly then cursed slightly before saying, "Can I hug you goodbye?"

Hotaru's eyes went wide, "Eh?"

Ruka knew he could not repeat what he had said and decided to throw caution to the wind. He pulled Hotaru's elbow with more force causing her to stumble to him and there he gave her a hug. "Goodbye Hotaru-chan. Take care of yourself okay."

Then in a swift movement that even Imai didn't know Ruka possessed, he broke the embrace and walked towards the airports exit. Hotaru blinked several times until she heard the last call for boarding to her flight.

As Hotaru settled on her seat she grumbled a little bit and blamed Ruka for almost missing her flight. The flight attendants then announced that they would be flying soon and requested all passengers to turn off their mobile phones and any other electronic devices.

Sighing, Imai took her back and went to fish for her phone when she noticed a cream-colored card inside. She took it out and frowned. She was sure that it was not there before. Hotaru opened the card and started reading it,

_Hotaru,_

_I hope that you will have a great time in America. Let them see your genius but do not forget the people who will always be here for you._

_Thank you for being a part of my life and please avoid eating too much canned foods. They are bad for your health in the long run._

_Ruka…_

_P.S. Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you… until we meet again._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hehehe… I'm so happy that I could post this to the point that I want to jump on my sister's bed where she's sleeping right now hahahaha.

Thank you for the reviews and the messages my readers have sent me for the past months. I am reading them you know ^_^

As usual no promises except for the fact that the fire to finish this has been gaining back some sparks. It's almost done.

So the usual... read and review!!! And virtual hugs and kisses for those who are still reading this.

Quotations I have used were:

1. Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of loves… - George Eliot

2. The best things said come last. People will talk for hours saying nothing much and then linger at the door with words that come with a rush from the heart. ~Alan Alda

3. Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you Until we meet again! – Author unknown


	17. Chapter 17: Progress Anew

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine, not mine, not mine…

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay... BREATHE IN... BREATHE OUT :)) Merry Christmas everyone!**

I know, i know you guys probably thought that something happened. Well a lot did and it stumped me. But after so many years I saw this comment on writing. That whatever writer's block should come a writer's way the only solution is to continue to write until I could drive the writer's block away.

This chapter is a sort of breather chapter. Just a chapter describing a moment in the lives of our two characters after Hotaru left Japan. The next chapter would be the last and I'll be posting it soon because it is actually finished I just feel a little hesitant to pose it because it would mean the end for MGR. A bit sentimental and holding on to it for a little bit longer :))

I hope you guys enjoy this extra chapter and MERCI BEAUCOUP! Happy Holidays to everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Progress Anew**

**by: facadephazzad**

There are moments in our life that we have to move on to a new phase, a new story. Like finishing a chapter of a book and moving on to the next one. People call it with different names. Change, progress, development… and they say that it's the only constant thing that there is in our planet.

But before people finally decides to step into a new realm, before people admit that they indeed must look towards the future… they tend to be apprehensive… they tend to be scared… tend to fear the unknown… and for those people who were able to take a step forward… those who gulped down their fear before throwing them out… they would be the ones who have understood… that it was only natural… that it might have been inevitable… for to search for certainty would be futile since the only certainty in life is uncertainty.

**The Only Certainty in Life is Uncertainty**

Ruka's POV

It has truly perplexed me how my friend Natsume could turn notorious crime leaders into jelly puddles just by glaring at them but could be very jittery when it comes to a certain brunette.

It was pitiable actually… considering the fact that the fire-wielder became a sort-of cupid together with our other friends to let me patch things up with Hotaru. Though Hyuuga would incinerate me if he knew I associated him with the cute, chubby and winged creature.

But really… at least I was able to confess and have a relationship with Hotaru Imai right? It was a great feat since Imai was as scary as Natsume could be or more. How could I say that? Hotaru hurts people using her own free will, while Natsume does according to orders. See my point?

Anyway, back to my "dense" friend. People would usually associate the word with Mikan but seriously that was when we were younger. Sakura Mikan might let people think that she was dense and a baka but she was the very opposite of it. Being trained by Yuka and serving under the Gakuen's Special Missions have honed her.

So in truth, Mikan does know that she likes Natsume and she has suspected that he likes her too. But she was apprehensive for she always thinks that her presumptions might have been wrong. There were many times I was tempted to tell her that my friend indeed loves her but it was not my place… though thinking about how Hyuuga interfered with my life was posing like a carrot dangling in front of a bunny… tempting really…

But here I am now watching Hyuuga Natsume pacing back and forth while I was sitting comfortably on his plush chair. Oh how the world goes round…

"You know, I don't see any problem with Mikan going on a date."

If he could only do it, my friend would've snarled a huge ball of fire as he glared at me. He growled, "What do you mean there's no problem with that? She's dating Tono!"

"That's Tono-senpai for us…"

"As if I use honorary words and you don't even use it with Matsudaira!… and Tono is far from honorable!"

I snorted and gave him a bored look. "Well Mikan might be part of the girls who like older men," I heard another growl from him and this time it was meaner, "and besides why are you getting all worked up? It's not like she has a relationship with you other than being colleagues and friends."

Natsume Hyuuga glared at me with such a menacing face that would make the world crumble to ashes and he was walking towards me, but I was not finish yet, "Besides, Mikan was the one who asked Tono-senpai out and the only problem I see from your perspective is that it's not you who's going on a date with Mikan. You're just jealous."

"I am by no means jealous!" Natsume bellowed roughly, the flames inside the fireplace crackling loudly, "I am just worried because she's a baka woman and Tono is a pervert!"

I slouched more comfortably as I looked at him, "Exactly… you're jealous."

"I told you I am not!"

"Then let her go…"

Natsume suddenly stopped pacing around and gave me a disturbed face. His mouth opened and closed several times. I smirked at him, "You can't?" Staring now at his ashen face, "Baka… if you can't let her go you should've done something other than rejecting her when she confessed to you two years ago and repeated it 6 months ago."

My friend winced, in pain or in remorse I am not really sure but I think that did it. Natsume looked at me, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Payback was certainly going to be a bitch but hey I am a concerned friend and I don't want to mince my words into someone like Natsume. I sighed, "You know you should have also let Mikan know that you have feelings for her. This wouldn't have happened."

"Tsk, and it's coming from you? The great love philosopher?"

I sarcastically laughed loudly. "See what I mean and you cannot even make a nice comeback at me. That was a lame title… the grade school students could make that." Natsume threw his jacket at me and I was reveling the fact that my friend was acting childish. "But if you don't act now, Mikan might move on you know. You might be her decade-long crush but when she decides to move on… she will and she will totally trample you behind."

Hyuuga stared at me. "Like what she did to you?" Hnn… it was obvious who he was referring to. "Ours was a different kind. But yeah, with Mikan, she might just do that. She's Sakura-chan after all."

I didn't push after that though. I was also thinking about my well-being, for if I push my friend too hard, there was no telling where it would end us. At least he was staying put at the house and not trailing Mikan and Tono-senpai. And it was a good wake up call for Natsume.

After an hour, Natsume and I heard a car stop outside. We sneaked out of the house, well I would have preferred just to go out and say hi but well my friend was paranoid and wanted to be a snoop. So we ended up hiding beneath bushes near Sakura-chan's house

We couldn't hear a thing but my eyes were alert as Tono-senpai walked Mikan to her doorsteps. They look kind of tipsy by their flushed faces and I was apprehensive whether our senpai would kiss her goodnight or what.

But nothing prepared me for what happened next. Tono-senpai did kiss Mikan goodbye on the cheek… then I saw her say something that caused her date's eyes to widen. It was a blur after that. Mikan's hands shot out, grasped Tono-senpai's collars and kissed him… passionately and with abandon. Then they went inside, still lips-locked.

I panicked and looked at a seething Hyuuga Natsume. What we saw was BIG trouble. Major. Catastrophic. Armageddon on the way.

Natsume suddenly went out of the bushes we were hiding and then banged his fiery fist on the door. Nothing happened. He then tried incinerating it but it seemed that Mikan had attached her nullification alice throughout the house and added some security measures.

I went near him and we could hear banging inside. I closed my eyes shut. This was not happening. Nope, I was not witnessing and hearing what was happening now. No. No. No. But more importantly I was worried with the state Hyuuga was in now. He was just staring at the door. As if he was rooted on that spot ever since the day he was born.

Perhaps we stood over that door for about an hour but there was no sight of Tono-senpai leaving the house. And it became quiet. I had to pull out Natsume from his reverie and I swear his face could've torn Persona's icy emotion with the look on his face. And here I thought Mikan was just trying to make Natsume jealous. Turned out that she got pissed with my friend's rejection and well… was having a rebound relationship. Shit comes.

I dragged Natsume to the restaurant where they held me hostage and had me re-live my memory of overhearing Hotaru and Hayate's incomplete conversation. It was the best and most private place I know.

As soon as the waiter placed the bottle of bourbon down, Natsume opened it and took a huge swig… straight from the bottle mouth. I couldn't say anything to comfort him. It was his fault really. Sigh. What a stupid pair of best friends we were… messing up around the women we love. So depressing.

* * *

After 5 bottles of bourbon, 2 bottles of cognac and another bottle of tequila, Hyuuga Natsume, fire-alice wielder, hunk extraordinaire, dangerous alice top agent, was officially and messily drunk. And I had to carry his heavy frame around the restaurant's maze of design.

Damn it. Where were our other friends when we needed them? So here I was huddling Hyuuga and fumbling with my keys when Natsume seemed to become lighter. I looked up and I saw someone lifted the other side of Natsume's limpid body. It was none other than one of our senpais. Matsudaira Hayate. Sometimes I wonder how come he was so good in timing…

"Matsudaira-san…"

His eyes smiled at me. "I believe you needed a little help, neh Nogi-san." He then took Natsume's full weight and signaled for me to open the door. Succeeding with that, I opened the door of the backseat and Hayate dumped the body of the kuro neko.

"What happened to him?" he asked, "he's wasted to eternity!"

I shrugged and mumbled something and noted that the man in front of me was also inebriated and would be as wasted as Natsume except that he was still conscious and could stand on his own.

He then asked me where I would take Natsume and told him that I would send him back to the Gakuen since he might be called for something. Hayate glanced at the sleeping form of Natsume inside and we both knew that with the state my friend was in, there was no way he would be able to go to an operation tomorrow. I just hope he has no assignment.

Hayate then asked me if he could have a ride with me and I agreed. I was not an ingrate and I could not leave him behind seeing that he was also drunk. So we settled inside and started our way back to the school. At first, both of us were silent but Matsudaira-san opted to have a chat.

While talking I noticed that he has a red, bluish, bruised -like mark on his face and I couldn't stop myself from asking where it had come from. Hayate went rigid for a moment and then told me that a girl slapped him when he tried proposing to her.

I gave him an incredulous look while trying to maintain my concentration in driving. Slapped and proposing? Wait proposing? He has a girlfriend then. What the hell was happening?

Hayate sighed. "I used my alice and propelled us in the air when it was sunset. Then when we were up I tried proposing to her…" He sighed again and I just gave him a look egging him to go on, "Turned out she was afraid of too much height… and well she didn't take the ring and slapped me once we landed… now she's mad."

I swear to my deepest heart and to the lives of all the animals on earth that I tried not to give any hint that I found his story hilarious. Really I did. But I couldn't help it when my lips twitched just a little for Hayate-san to see.

But even though he saw it he just sighed. He took a glance at a mumbling Natsume and said, "You can laugh about it. I know it was kind of stupid and my girlfriend would forgive me in the future and I could propose another time. Besides, I think Hyuuga here has a more complicated problem than what I have."

I shook my head in agreement. "He's… well yeah… kind of complicated…"

"About Mikan and Tono?"

My head whipped towards him, "How the hell did you know about that?"

"We work at the same place Nogi-san. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see there was something."

"But it would take Matsudaira Hayate to notice it."

His lips quirked upward as if I said something funny. "Well if you ask me, I think the situation is simple. Your wasted friend here has no guts to man up and get Sakura for himself. And people, however kind and patient they are, would reach a certain point where they would say enough is enough."

"Has Mikan reached that point?"

Hayate glanced at me, "She wouldn't be doing Tono if she didn't, don't you think?"

Okay, bad mental image there. I remembered the sound of banging at Mikan's house and reeled my mind to focus on driving. "Should we say goodbye to the hope of having a Hyuuga-Sakura nuptial?"

My voice waved with uncertainty and apprehension. I have given up Mikan before for my friend Natsume. I cherished and protected her at all cost for my friend and at the end they wouldn't be together. Not that I have anything against Tono but so much for hard work.

Matsudaira grunted, "Nah… there's still hope and you know where it should start."

"So my friend here needs to man up?" I sniggered, well that was something to tell Natsume. I wonder who could tell that to him up front. Hayate sniggered back, fully understanding how amusing it would be to see my friend's reaction if ever he heard that.

"Matsudaira-san…" I said after a couple of minutes of silence, "Do you have any idea how could I help those two idiots?"

He glanced at me, "Well, aren't you helping him now?"

"I don't know… I was just watching him the whole time he was drinking." This time I sighed. I do feel bad that I was also at a lost as to how to help Mikan and Natsume with their situation. If he and Hotaru were hard-headed, those two were like diamond-headed. Sharp and unbreakable once they set their minds onto something.

He didn't give me an answer and we were quiet for the whole trip back to the school. We both had to carry Natsume to his bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously on his bed. I offered to let Hayate use another guest room in Hyuuga's house but he declined stating that his house was just a few meters away. Lucky them, they have quarters inside the school.

Polite as it was I walked him out of the house and bid him goodbye. He nodded and went to move to the direction of his house but he stopped and turned to me and said, "You know… sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing…" Hayate brushed aside some of his hair that fell on his face, "There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny…. But the most important thing is that there is a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over."

Then he waved a hand at me and said he'll see me whenever. To say I was stunned at his words were nothing in comparison to the shame and regret I have felt. Shame because I have seen how deep and wise the man was. Regret because it was only now that I have realized it and I could've profited more had I extended my friendship to him earlier. But it was not too late and at that moment I would respect Matsudaira Hayate in the manner that he was worth. But at least that explained why he was always good at timing… it was obvious it was his philosophy… a dangerous ability really…

I sighed and went to go to bed too. Well, I took the liberty to use a room in Natsume's house. There was no way I would leave him with his own devices... was there?

As my subconscious was starting to eat my consciousness I couldn't help the fact but smile at the irony of life. I never thought that Mikan would have the guts to go out with another guy, no less than do intimate things (I suspect) with another man other than Natsume. And Hayate… the person who I thought was head over heels with Hotaru has a girl he was willing to marry.

I chuckled as my battle against sleep was slowly getting in vain. Truly there was nothing certain in life… except for the fact that the only certainty in life would be uncertainty… and it might seem disconcerting but at the same time comforting for uncertainty does give the notion that there is hope…

* * *

"**The greatest friend of truth is Time, her greatest enemy is Prejudice, and her ****constant companion is Humility" – Charles Caleb Colton**

Hotaru adjusted her scarf as she prepared to leave. She missed her laboratories back in Japan where she could work without even tracking the time. Where she was working now she has to juggle her time between inventions and convincing sponsors of her works' marketability.

It was challenging actually. At Japan she didn't need to worry about sponsors because the baron would provide for all the cost as long as she could give evidence that her inventions would bring income in the future. And she didn't have to try hard for the baron has confidence in her.

"_Here, I have to constantly update them even with the most minute detail everyday… ridiculous…"_ She rolled her eyeballs thinking how the people there expected to get results just after a day. Well technically that does happen but with inventions it takes time and the EXCESSIVELY constant reporting was really just a bother. She could've used those times actually getting the job done than spatting out saliva without any benefit from it.

And now she was irritated with the knowledge that her invention wouldn't be reproduced because she packaged it to have the figure of a gecko. It was a two-tiered spray that causes all body hair to shed and gives out a really natural, sun-kissed glow. She made it because she noticed how the people in the West spend millions on tanning booths that were bad for their health and were incredibly expensive. Plus it could act as a tester of the amount of UV the skin has absorbed of if the person was in danger of skin cancer.

What was so wrong with the spray being a gecko? It was functionality and quality they were after. And even though she does buy that packaging would always be part of the marketing Hotaru Imai couldn't accept that she was laughed out just because of that.,

So here she was, kind of thankful this time that she has a reason to go out of the laboratory and get herself some coffee and a good rest away from the other inventors.

Willing her eyes to be alert, Hotaru drove around the town to find a Starbucks or a Mr. Donut. Any of the two would do just so she could grab something. As she passed a slightly dark street a speeding black car appeared on her right side. She reflexively pulled the steering wheel to the left but it was too late and she lost control. Her car started going around circles on the road, the thin ice that settled on the pavement giving it more momentum. Hotaru gripped the steering wheel as she fought for control and then looked up, her eyes widening and then clamping them shut as she braced for impact.

The sound of metal scrunching against metal pierced through the icy night followed by the cracking of glasses and falling debris on the cold, dark concrete. It was all too fast. Hotaru felt the impact and barely registered the air bag going out, causing air to be knocked out of her lungs. Her eyes wanted so much to close but she fought against it. It would do her no good to lose consciousness for she knew she was in a deserted area. Help wouldn't come quickly.

She then felt someone tugging her door and a pair of hands taking out her seatbelt and hauled her out. Slightly dizzy, Imai silently thanked that she was out before she got suffocated. The chilly air was now calming her nerves.

"Well, well if it isn't the girl inventor" She heard the person who helped her and was now holding her shoulders to prop her up uttered. Her eyes widened and a small shiver of fear trailed down on her spine. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Imai looked at the person and saw the grim face of none other than Persona… but he was without his mask and she could see his piercing eyes glimmering.

Before she could say a word of acknowledgement, or shock, Persona grabbed her by the arm and tugged her beside him as they took cover behind her car. By his voice Hotaru heightened her senses. Sergio's presence in America only meant that he was in a mission and she was right. She saw him fumbled with a device with his right before a commotion on the other end got her attention.

Imai heard groans and curses as people got out from the car she collided with. She listened to their footsteps and silently mouthed to the man beside her that there were six people.

The dark-haired man nodded and was about to say something when suddenly the men started shooting a rain of bullets on her car. ON HER CAR! Imai shouted in her head as she ducked and protected herself even though she knew that it was bullet proof.

She felt her former sensei's body cover her. "Girl, you've been to missions haven't you?" she nodded, feeling his head bob a little as it was resting on top of her nape. "I trust you could operate even without practice in years?"

She nodded again and shivered lightly as she felt his breath on her neck as he sighed in somewhat relief. "Then when the opportunity comes, do what you must do." She nodded again and felt Persona move away from her.

When the firing stopped for a moment, Imai's instinct and adrenaline kicked in. She lunged her arm back inside her car and grabbed something under the driver's seat. She thanked Kami that that part was not destroyed.

Hearing a loud boom and more cursing from the other part she took a glance at Persona and saw him looking at the thing she was holding and nodded his head. Turning her attention back to their enemies she slowly stood up and took the hazy smoke forming around.

Her eyes widened as she pulled her scarf up to her nose, their bastard for a teacher just threw a tear gas without informing her! With the assurance of the heavy cloth as her protection she took a deep breath and pushed a button that transformed the thing she got from her car into a sleek baka gun.

First shot, she aimed at a man waiving around his gun as he tried dissipating the gas around him. Bull's eye! Right on the midsection. She then hit a second person that was coughing on the ground.

Imai then saw Sergio darted out and threw quick punches and kicks to the two men near him that caused them to get unconscious. Then a flash of light almost blinded her as a spear of lightning past her eyesight and zoomed to her companion's way.

She shouted at her previous teacher and then turned the intensity of her baka gun to full and aimed a shot the man who has the lightning alice that threw the spear. Imai had hit him on the head and the man fell, face first, on the pavement.

The last of their enemies stood his ground and activated his alice. Suddenly, Imai heard a great rumbling from above and to her horror a great wave of snow was coming down their way. She then heard a loud grunt and saw the dark figure of Persona stumble down, his hands holding his stomach.

"_Oh fuck it!"_ Imai shouted in her mind as she noticed the man started running away. "Oh no, you don't just run!" She shouted and aimed her baka gan to the fleeing figure. The baka gun calculated as it tried centering on the target while the rumbling above started getting stronger. One second… two…. Three… locked on. She fired and it hit the running enemy on the head again. She was a sharp shooter at best.

With that settled she then concentrated at the now monstrous figure of the snow coming down. She held her baka gun once again and closed her eyes, "Mikan, help me," she whispered before Imai clicked the trigger.

She was breathing hard as she expected to be buried with snow at any moment. Her logic told her that it was in vain to use her baka gun for what she saw was too huge for her gun to even make a dent. But a couple of minutes passed and she could still feel herself panting and everything was quiet until she heard someone speak.

"Girl! Come over here!"

She opened her eyes and took in the disappearance of the white monster that she was expecting a few moments ago. Huffing in relief she walked swiftly to the dark-haired man who was splayed down and was trying to his best to stand up.

"Could you stop calling me _girl_… we're not in school you know," Hotaru snapped as she huddled beside Persona. He huffed and grabbed her shoulder for support. As he stood she saw blood trickle around his midsection but noticed how he was not giving attention to it.

He took something out of his coat and shoved it to her hands. Imai stared at the kit of gadgets and snapped her attention back to their sensei. "I trust that you know what it's meant for." She nodded, "Get to work."

Then he purposely walked to the two men he had knocked out of consciousness. She winced as Persona injected he gadget, with two-inches long needle, on each of their skulls. Hotaru Imai wanted to be anywhere at this point as she went to the man she had hit first and injected the thing that was given to her. It was another model of her memory harvester. A sort of chip that converts memories to photographs that directly gathers them from the brain tissues.

"Hurry! Go to the others!" She heard Persona hissed at her as he was on his way to another fallen enemy. She then noticed that the bodies were starting to shake and it registered to her. They were programmed to self-destruct and their memory would be lost. Hotaru Imai sped to the two remaining bodies and swiftly placed the remaining harvesters to their brain. She controlled herself in order not to throw up at that moment. It was an unpleasant sight as foam started foaming in their mouths while the small machines were twinkling with multi-colored lights.

As the memories were completely gathered the little machines unlatched themselves automatically from the brain. Hotaru took the gadgets silently while trying not to stare at the quivering bodies. She turned her attention to Persona and her heartbeat skipped as she saw him tugging out the glove of his left hand using his teeth and then he started touching their fallen enemies.

Hotaru had a glimpse of black marks starting to appear on the men's face and bodies before she opted to turn her back and stare intently at the starless sky. At least she wasn't hearing any painful scream as what has been the usual case when Rei Sergio puts his judgment of death. She had never witnessed the act, heard it from those who were the last to leave the mission scene and just from the stories it was horrible. It was her choice not to witness it and save her eyes from the trauma it might bring.

"Girl, snap out of it…" She heard him breath out those words and when she opened her eyes she was now face to face with a heavily panting Rei Sergio. She turned her head to her surroundings and saw nothing of the men nor of the car they used. Only what were left were her, Persona, her slightly dented vehicle and a few bullet cases scattered all around.

She stared back at him, a little bit flustered on seeing her previous professor's face. Then Imai jumped in fright as she realized that he was holding her! She screamed and took a couple of steps back, almost tripping from her sheer panic. He was holding her! She frantically checked her arm to see if there were spots… confusion then came after as time passed without any sign of her body decaying.

A heavy puff of exasperation came from Persona, "Are you done being a drama queen?" He asked her pointedly as he held out his hands that were now covered with black gloves. When had he put them back she wasn't sure but that certainly explained why she was not affected.

"You know girl, I would've praised you for your timing but such idiocy and complete loss of emotional control just blew it off. And to think I had expected more from you."

Hotaru's eyes went into slits but also felt shame. She was indeed taken over with her prejudice and didn't take into consideration that Persona was not the evil villain they all thought he was before.

Those thoughts occupied her mind even as she drove them to her house. Apparently her car was not that damaged and the engine was still intact. Persona didn't have a hotel to stay as he was in a pursuit so they opted to just go to her apartment.

Once the lights flooded her apartment and they stepped inside, Sergio lost consciousness and went limp on the polished floorboard. To say that Hotaru Imai was shocked was truly an understatement. But who wouldn't? It was not everyday that you would see Rei Sergio, aka Persona, aka the Man of Death, aka the Killer, aka the maniac, aka adjectives of evils, okay he was not really any of those as a whole… but to think, nay just imagine him faint… well it was just absurd. It would impossible for anyone to believe.

Luckily, Hotaru had Amanatsu with her who helped her carry the man to a guest room and had the robot take off his upper body clothes. There was the ugly wound that came from the lightning spear during their fight. It was longer and deeper than what she would've thought from the way Sergio acted and it was now turning into an uglier sight.

Antibiotics, bandages, cleaning tools, gauzes and medical stuffs came flying in and out of the room. Amanatsu automatically turned off while Hotaru slumped on the nearby sofa after four grueling hours of taking care of the wound and observing her previous teacher. He might've gotten an infection for as they were cleaning him, his temperature had risen and he was moaning in pain.

They had to observe him for several hours and when they deemed it was okay to rest, the sun was already up and Hotaru had to call her work to say that she was having a sick leave of two days. Thinking that everything should be fine, Imai submitted to sleep with the normal and continued sound of breathing of a sleeping Persona as the last sound that entered her conscious mind.

* * *

The heavenly smell of bacon alerted her nose and made her eyes flutter open. Imai looked around her as she noticed that the ceiling was definitely not her room and Amanatsu was laying flat on the floor. Then she saw the bed with ruffled sheets and a few stains of blood. Wait…

Turning around abruptly Hotaru found herself flat on the wooden floor as she tumbled over the sofa. She cursed loudly as the back pain from sleeping uncomfortably came at the same time that she banged her whole front on the floor.

But with the memories coming back and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee traveling down to her grumbling stomach Imai immediately stood from her unwomanly state and ran down to her kitchen where she heard clanging, banging and cranking.

And ohhhh kami… was she fated to be ever the witness to unexplainable and totally out of this world sights? Who would have ever thought that the day would come when a single living creature would witness, Sergio, the sexy devil's pawn, so naturally good in a kitchen?

And yes, she said sexy because for all her stubbornness Hotaru Imai was not a hypocrite. Persona was wearing his pants (thank Kami for that) and his black polo shirt with only one button closed (because the others were totally ripped out by Amanatsu) so that she had a free view of his sculpted abs. She noticed that he was also wearing his gloves… and it was perfectly natural if your thinking travels into a slightly naughty way.

As if Persona knew what was going on inside her head, he raised an amused eyebrow as he waited for her to come out of her stupor. To say the least, he was grateful for the woman's presence and help. Although surmising the fact that he woke up with a mended wound and practically shirtless it was not hard to miss that Imai Hotaru had seen him lose consciousness and had tended to him and that gave a tiny sting on his pride.

He wasn't prepared for that kind of situation since it never happened before. He had not anticipated that the people he were pursuing would be hell bent on escaping that he was not able to call for back-up. Good thing that the best friend of Mikan Sakura was there. The woman had an impeccable timing he thought.

"I took the initiative to use your kitchen as I see it fit," he drawled as he noticed the blush spreading across the disheveled face of Hotaru. _"Bet she couldn't put my appearance to my personality…"_

Imai just nodded and proceeded to get herself a cup of coffee before settling herself on a stool. She was ashamed for getting caught ogling her previous teacher. Even though she was not directly his student but still… She sipped from her coffee and reveled on the hot liquid going down her throat and settling on her cold stomach. At least the man was terrifically mean in making coffee.

They settled for a moment of silence before Imai spoke, "Last night. I want the details."

He turned to her and gazed at her eyes, "Last night was a mission. You were there and became part of it. Mission Accomplished. End of story."

"I said details not a summary."

"Not for you to know." Persona took the stool in front of her as he deposited a plate of crab and brocolli salad and took a sip from his own coffee mug. "By the way, you were given a nullification stone."

He said it in a matter-of-fact tone and looked straight at her not giving her a chance to be surprised or attempt to deny his statement, "Sakura Mikan gave it to you."

Imai just nodded. There was no point in denying it since he probably wouldn't accept it. Besides she wouldn't get anything from lying to Persona.

"Well at least Sakura has some use."

She just shrugged at his maligning comment towards Mikan. His statement was obviously not laced with malice but of mere amusement. Hotaru could hear the relief in his voice and that was enough for her to know that she did the right thing in saving the man instead of letting Amanatsu kill him last night.

Then just to clear out the upcoming silence she blurted out the question she had been wanting to ask ever since she saw him last night, "Where's your mask?"

If Imai had expected him to throw her a piercing glance, she was so wrong. She would swear that at that moment she saw Sergio's lips twitched just a tiny little bit as if he smiled. But at a split second it was gone and she was staring at a bored looking one. "I don't need it."

Then as if Persona was her long time friend and that they were talking about the weather he explained to her that he was inserted with an alice stone of will and self-control. So even without the mask he was able to control his alice of death already and even informed her that it was done several years ago.

Gaping like a goldfish, "But I saw you before and you still had your mask on?", she uttered in confusion and amazement.

Persona filled his plate with food and munched a few bites before answering, "Image is important. You should know that."

"So you're letting yourself be known as the one with the Mark of Death, aka the cruel murderer, aka the puppet of Gakuen Alice, aka the cursed child?" Hotaru couldn't control herself from saying those words. But seeing a sharp glint on the eyes of Persona made her cringe and she wanted to run away.

She stuttered an apology to which Persona just shrugged his shoulders and this time gave a small smile to her. This sent Hotaru to have an apoplectic shock. Rei Sergio just smiled and without his mask he was just heavenly looking.

As if to send her to her early death, Sergio inched his face nearer to hers, "Imai-san…" he breathed out slowly, "I wear the mask for the purpose you have just fairly elaborated. I am what I have become and even though I regret some things at this point I have accepted the fact that I have to bear the responsibility of instilling fear to get students checked."

His voice then became a little bit harsher, "From all the people inside the Gakuen, you should be the one with less prejudice. Being with a lot of the Dangerous Ability members should've torn your stereotypes but did the western air muddled your brain or did the scientists in that wicked workplace of yours tinkered on your alice that you have been left with less neurons to work with?"

She would've mumbled another apology while staring intently on the food, avoiding eye contact in shame but Sergio stopped her by speaking again, "Besides… if I don't wear my mask and use my 'persona' I would be a cause of constant pheromone outrage in the Gakuen. That school does not need another Narumi and I wouldn't even wish to be mobbed by obsessed naïve girls."

Hotaru started bowing her head and planned to really kneel down to ask for his forgiveness when his words sank inside her mind. Her head snapped up and saw that he was having the kind of smile that was telling that he was just pulling her leg. Oh had the world really turned around?

"Aren't you a little bit conceited, Persona-sensei"

Sergio stared with amusement at Imai Hotaru, his eyebrow flinching and his lips quirking upward, making her fidget under his gaze. Who would have thought that Subaru's sister would become a normal woman who responds with a blush when under a heavy gaze of a man? Persona laughed inwardly as he remembered how Imai was dubbed as the Ice Queen. So much for the ice now. Imai Hotaru has become a human being.

He sighed heavily, moved his body backwards together with the stool he was sitting on as he continued his eye contact with Hotaru. And to Imai's shock Rei Sergio snipped the only button joining his black shirt, took it off and slammed its crumpled state on the counter and gave her his most wickedly beautiful smile.

Any woman and any woman would do just what Imai had done and that was to let her eyes wander down from his face, to his neck with a sensuous Adam's apple, to his flat, lean chest until his sculpted abs. Any brave woman would have gone lower but Imai was not that kind as she blushed profusely from obviously ogling her sensei and not being able to control herself.

Persona's lips quirked another notch upward as he saw her reaction. Hotaru then saw his hand reach out towards her. Her breath hitched as she stared at his coming hand. She was half-expecting that he would touch her when he suddenly grabbed the gecko tanner which she didn't notice was just beside her.

"I wouldn't even buy this product with its ghastly packaging."

His baritone voice filled Hotaru's head even before his statement sank in her head. Spark of pride flashed in her eyes as she defended her work. She went on explaining that the two spray tiers were efficient since it would give out a longer staying power. Hotaru would've ranted on when Persona raised his hand to silence her and proceeded to use the tanner on his left arm first.

He observed how the first spray gave an invisible, sticky substance and how the second spray was tinted and how his skin absorbed the sandy substance. Within a few seconds his left arm started getting a tan that could be compared of a Filipino or a Malaysian native. Satisfied with its results he proceeded to spray it all over his exposed body and face. And so it happened that in front of Imai's eyes Rei Sergio transformed from his vampire like ghoulish skin to an olive skinned Mediterranean glow.

"Well, at least the product has its future." His eyes, which were becoming a mix of red and orange because of his new tan, met Hotaru's bewildered face, "How many of these do you have now? It says here Beige 302."

"I-I have 10 pieces of that color with me right now." She stammered, as she couldn't comprehend the sight of a tanned Persona. Damn! She better check if her cameras were all working. This moment needed to be recorded.

Persona's face became a little sour. "Just 10? Then you better think of a better packaging than this ghastly gecko. It would be waste if you couldn't reproduce this thing."

"You read my files?"

He smirked with something that could compare to Natsume's, "I'm a spy. The invention company you're in has no need for this, technically. By the way, give me five of these."

Now understanding that he was indeed interested with her product and did actually praise her she gave a sardonic smile, "I didn't think you like being tan."

"I didn't think you're talkative."

"I was just amused."

"You're welcome. And that's for being amused by me and having a free view of my body"

This man was unbelievable was the only thing that entered Hotaru Imai's thoughts. "Who are you?"

Persona smiled again at her, stood up and took his crumpled shirt. He then made his way out of the kitchen and told her that he would get ready to leave and she better prepare the 5 tanners he wanted.

Hotaru stared at the place Persona vacated for some time. She couldn't just comprehend what happened but her mind was also planning to check out her video room and making sure to get the things he wanted.

Then an idea popped out of her mind. In no time she was drawing images on papers. By the time Persona went down in his usual garb, coat and all except for the mask, Hotaru's head was bent on her work. She only noticed his presence when he coughed and looked at her pointedly.

Imai swiftly handed him the paper she was working on, "I need to take a picture of your abs."

"E-excuse me?" Persona said as he stared flabbergasted at the woman before him and then stirred his attention over the paper she gave him. There was a drawing of a man's upper body where at each shoulder there were snouts and the abs were sculpted. The body was tan and had a base of black petals making it look like the body was resting on a black rose. On one side of the rose was a hole big enough for an adult's pinky and a screen beside it. A text was inscribed on top of the whole stating that it was a UV tester. And as he looked at it closely the spray snouts were designed from the style of one of his limiter earrings.

"You told me that I needed to think of a good packaging and I found one."

She said it in a matter-of-fact tone and his eyes exchanged from looking to her and taking in her design. It was not bad… really not bad at all. "Yes but what about taking a picture of my abs?"

Imai looked at him as if he had asked the most stupid question. "I needed to take close-up photos for me to make a perfect replica."

"And who said I would do it for you?"

This time she smirked, "First, I saved your life. Second, your body would be marketed around the globe to be appreciated by millions of people, gender issues irrelevant as the packaging would be universal and that would satisfy your ego's gluttonous appetite."

Persona grunted. He had no doubt that the product would sell like wildfire in Western countries and with his body being the pattern for it… well. His red eyes pierced through her now serious violet ones, "You do know that I should receive payment for this one, 30% will do."

She stared at him. "Well, with the organization having ownership over it I think you could just go as far as 7%"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"28%?"

"10"

He shrugged lamely and told her that he would settle for 50% and he would help her set up a manufacturing company rather than let another just claim money over her work. Imai looked at him as she weighed that he was not joking.

Quickly thinking, "Back to 30 for you as I have the creative side."

He clucked his tongue, "45, I'll be giving you connections." To which she snorted and reminded him that she also has connections not including the fact of her natural talent in "researching" aka "personal information retrieving" aka "stalking. "Only until 35% since you gave me the idea too"

Persona seemed to calculate things inside his head. It was disconcerting to see him in his usual attire with a tanned face. It just wasn't what she was used to. She waved the camera she was holding to which Persona's eyes glittered in mischief as he started stripping his coat and his shirt… and that was as good as a yes… even better

"You don't need me to lower my pants do you?" He asked as Hotaru made way to get closer to him and got ready to take shots. She just glared at him and proceeded on taking photos, ordering him to raise his hands or make a pose for her to get all angles.

"Never in my life had I imagined that you would be interested in taking photos of my body."

She snorted slightly, "Well it wasn't everyday that we see you topless."

"Ahhh," he said softly, "so now you must admit that I have every right to be conceited." He looked down at her as the shutter of her camera made another sound. Hotaru then straightened her body and looked at him, "No, it doesn't hurt to admit that you have every right to be proud of being a nice looking human being." Then she made her way to the sofa where his clothes were lying and threw them at him.

"Done taking advantage of me Ms. Imai?"

She nodded and looked away as Persona started wearing his clothes on. It was too late for propriety and he was supposed to be the one who should uphold it but oh well… She has her perfect packaging.

"You could go now if you want to."

Persona tugged on his coat to check its fit. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of prostitute you want to send home after a hot romp"

She laughed sardonically. "I wouldn't even dream of it."

"You better," he said and it was late for Imai to register that his laid back demeanor suddenly changed to a fierce one as Persona was suddenly in front of her, grabbed her neck and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was not passionate or too gentle. Imai could not describe it as shock racked her whole system and it was finished before she could even register the sensation. Persona's lips then went to her ear, "That was for two things. For having perfect timing and for having the sensibility to admit things against your stereotypes."

And as if Persona was like a ghost, his image and presence disappeared like a blur in Hotaru's house, together with the 5 tanner containers that were on the coffee table. She was stunned for hours before she admitted that she did benefit from all the misadventures.

Who would've have ever thought that the day Imai Hotaru discovered that she could use her former teacher would also be the day that she would know that Rei Persona has terribly nice abs and was an incessant flirt if he wanted to be. It was not a bad day to admit her faults openly when she was just given a private sneak peek and a chance to make more money.

But with such a distracting event, she had to do something and the only thing she did was finish her project containers and it was until the wee hours of the morning where she was able to reproduce an exact model.


End file.
